


One Hell of a Maid

by HowlingBoo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingBoo/pseuds/HowlingBoo
Summary: Bambi is a maid in the Phantomhive manor. She's been one ever since the new heir came back from the time he was held captive. Right from the get go, she knew Sebastian was a demon. She quickly became friends with the other servants, but she has more in common with her master than she realizes. Through the many perilous adventures, will they grow closer? Will sparks fly? What secret is she hiding from everyone in the manor?





	1. Episode 1

Black covered the extent of my vision, making me release a groan. With a heavy sigh, I opened my eyes to see the barren cement walls that made up my room. A small wooden wardrobe sat at the opposite end of my room, across from my bed. The plain white sheets of my bed were wrapped around my legs, constricting my movement. Growling at the sheets, I scuffled with them before finally getting freedom, although I had fallen on the ground in the process. 

Scowling at my bed, I stand up, brushing off my white nightgown. I walk over to the wooden hanger that held my maid’s uniform and start to get dressed, starting with the devil’s contraption known as a corset. After much struggling and biting my lip to keep in my screams, I managed to get the stupid thing on. With my intestines now gasping for air, I quickly put on my navy blue maid’s dress, slipping on my white apron and frilly lace headband. As I stepped out the door, I quickly stepped into my small black boots to complete my uniform.

As soon as I stepped out into my hallway, I bumped into a taller, muscular body. A blush rose to my face as I looked up to see who it was. “I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright Mimi!” The well-known nickname made a soft smile appear on my face. As my eyes peered up into the person’s face, I was met with shining turquoise eyes. The smile on my face grew more apparent when my violet eyes met with his beautiful bluish ones. “Good morning, Fin Fin.” I said, giving him my award-winning smile, which he returned ten-fold. “Good morning, Mimi!” He said, his grin growing even wider, if it was at all possible. “Off to the garden are you?” I asked, eying the bucket in his hands. “Yup! I have to water the flowers before Sebastian gets onto me about it, bye Mimi!” He replied, walking away speedily. With a smirk on my face, I started in the opposite direction, “You’ve got weed killer in your watering can, not water!” A strangled sound came from behind me as I pictured his dumbfounded face, making me giggle as I walked away.

My laughter died out as I walked further down the hall, the long strings of my ribbon swaying back and forth as I made my way to the kitchen, walking through the entry hallway to get there. A sharp crashing sound and the breaking of china reached my ears, making me clench my teeth in frustration as a deep sigh was forcefully exhaled through my nose. I pushed the giant mahogany doors open, only to come across a scene that I have witnessed many times.

Mey-Rin was laying on the ground surrounded by dozens of broken china, a tipped over serving cart was a few feet away. My eye twitched, and although a fond smile made it’s way onto my face, I shook it away and rushed over to help the clumsy maid up. “Oh Mey-Rin, you really should be more careful, you’re going to injure yourself if you keep falling like this!” I reprimanded her, gently pulling the red-haired clutz up from the sea of ceramics around her. “I’m very sorry Bambi, yes I am! I didn’t mean to I swear!” She wailed, her voice carrying throughout the manor. “You never do Mey-Rin! And hush! You’ll wake the young master if you talk so loudly.” I spoke, hushing her before Sebastian could waltz down the stairs and call her out on the mess. The woman’s beautiful honey coloured orbs were hidden behind her thick glasses, which had a prominent crack running down the middle of the right lens. “Mey-Rin, go get another tea set for Sebastian to serve to the young master please. I’ll take care of this mess.” I said, shooing her away and into the kitchen while keeping an ear out for the earl’s butler. Quickly scanning the room for anyone inside, I take a deep breath before feeling a burst of energy inside me. With a smirk, I use that energy to speedily clean up the broken cups and saucers, sweeping them up into my hands before shoving them into the folds of my dress, to be taken care of later. 

“Wow Mimi! You’re fast! I barely even saw you moving!” I froze as Finny’s voice reached my ears. My heart beating furiously in my chest as I turned to the taller teen. A nervous chuckle came out of my throat when our eyes met. “I loved running when I was younger, I guess I’m just really fast because of it.” I spoke, the lie burning in my chest as I gazed upon the strawberry blonde before me. Guilt swelled within me as I saw that Finny had accepted my lie. “That makes sense Mimi! Well, now that I have water, I’m going to actually water the flowers.” Finny said, an embarrassed blush rising to his face as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. A chuckle rose to my throat and a smile stretched across my face as he scurried away and towards the garden. Shaking my head at the two unique servants, I finish making my way through the entry hall and quietly stepped into the kitchen, it was surprisingly not blown up or charred in any way, which means that Bard has not been in here yet.

I get to work on washing the dishes that weren’t washed the night before, when I feel a sudden heavy presence at the door. My back stiffening, I take a small sniff of the air and smell a hint of some sort of spice in the air. I relaxed when I saw a black suit in my peripheral vision. “Is there something you need Sebastian? Or would you like to just sit there and watch me wash these plates some more?” I spoke, a nearly invisible smirk lit up my face. A deep chuckle sounded from behind me, making my smirk grow. I turned to face the butler in black who stood at the doorway to the kitchen, a fake grin upon his face. 

“Miss Bambi, I need you to do something for me, it’s not on the usual list of your chores, but I’m afraid I can’t do this particular chore for I have something more trying to take care of.” He said, bowing slightly to me before righting himself and looking me in the eyes. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him and tilted my head to the side, my long brown hair falling over my shoulder as I moved. “What exactly is this chore, Sebastian?” He just smirked at my question. As his crimson eyes gazed at me, suspicion grew in my chest. “Make the young master’s breakfast for me, I have to go and run some errands in town. Also, wake and dress the young master when you’ve finished with his meal, tell Mey Rin to set the table while you wake him.” My heart froze at his words. I had never woken the young master before or cooked food for him, Sebastian wouldn’t let anyone else do that.  _ That annoying demon knows that he’s putting me in an awkward situation _ . I thought, scowling at his request. “Yes Sebastian, is there anything in particular you would like me to cook for him?” I ask, bowing. “No, just make something suitable for him.” The butler stated, walking out the door and leaving me with a pout on my lips.

I get to work on making the young master’s breakfast, nothing too extravagant, just a Puits d’Amour with Crème Pâtissière and Raspberry Jam. All it is, is a small personal pie with a creme filling and a raspberry spread on the top of the golden crust. As I put the pie into the oven, Bard walked in, his normal cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. “Ah Bambi! What are you up to, huh? You do know that a chef’s kitchen is his temple, right?” He said, leaning on the wall, the smoke from the cigarette filling the room. “I’m sorry Bard, Sebastian ordered me to make the young master’s breakfast.” I revealed, pouting. Bard laughed at my pout, which made it turn into a scowl. “It’s alright Bambi, I was just pulling your leg.” He said, chuckling as he straightened himself from his position on the wall.

I shook my head at him as he walked out the door to do God knows what. I frowned at my sudden thought.  _ There is no God in this hellhole of a world _ . My shoulders fell as I thought about what had happened to me before Sebastian had offered the job of a maid to me. I quickly shook off the growing sadness and pulled the pie out of the oven when I realized that it had been beeping. Taking a deep inhale of the pie, I smiled at the mouthwatering scent. I set the hot meal on a silver platter and covered it with a matching dome lid. I set it on the serving tray and swiftly made some Earl Gray tea for the young master as a wake up call. I pushed the serving tray out of the kitchen and into the dining hall, leaving the cart by the table and taking the tea tray with me to the young master’s bedroom. 

At the young master’s door, I take a deep breath to ready myself and knock three times, as per Sebastian’s instructions. When no answer was given, I walked into his room, fighting down a blush.  _ This is so inappropriate! When Sebastian gets back I’m going to kill him!  _ I thought, my battle with the blush becoming a losing one as I spotted the young earl sleeping soundly in his extravagant bed. Quickly shaking off my nervousness, I set the tea platter on his bedside table and walk over to the navy curtains to draw them. A soft whimper caught my attention as my hands gripped the soft cloth of the curtains. Releasing the cloth, I turn to the young teen in the bed behind me. 

The navy haired boy was tossing and turning in his sleep, his face contorted with what seemed to be pain. My heart clenched when another pitiful whimper came from the boy. I didn’t even realize that my body had moved on it’s own until I sat on the bed beside him. As Ciel tossed and turned in a never-ending nightmare, I reached out with my right hand and rested it on his head, in his soft navy hair. I stroked his head softly, hoping to erase his fears as he curled into a ball under the creamy sheets that surrounded him. My hand moved down to his cheek, as I caressed it gently, his skin as smooth as the silk sheets he slept in. My heart beat faster as he unconsciously leaned into my touch, his fears finally disappearing. 

Realizing what had just happened, I gently rise off the silk sheets and walk back over to the curtain, pulling it open and trying to forget about what had just occurred. Taking in another deep breath, I spread the curtains apart, allowing light to enter the room. A groan came from behind me and I turned to face Ciel. “Good morning, Young Master. I trust that you slept well?” I said, my mind going back to the incident that happened not too long ago. At my voice, he shot up and turned to me in shock, both his eyes wide open. I held in a gasp as I saw the eye that was normally hidden by the eyepatch. Now I could understand why he did that.  _ I knew Sebastian was a demon, and had my suspicions on why he was helping Ciel, but to think that they had a contract… _

The other eye was a purplish blue, a great contrast to his other cerulean orb. A spiked pink ring circled around the middle of his iris, the inside held a pentagram where his pupil would be. Truth be told, both orbs were quite beautiful.

Ignoring my thoughts, and the look of shock that was still plastered on Ciel’s face, I made my way over to the earl’s bedside table and picked up his eyepatch. “W-Why are you in here?! Where’s Sebastian?” Ciel demanded. His slight stutter made me smile as I walked back over to him, standing behind him as I smoothly tied on his eyepatch as though I had done it a thousand times. “Mister Sebastian has ordered me to wake and,” I cleared my throat awkwardly, “dress you. I apologize for the inconvenience as Sebastian said he had work to do.” 

A dark blush rose to Ciel’s face at my explanation, and I had to fight one down as well, although I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I made my way across his room to where his outfit for the day was hanging. A white undershirt and forest green jacket were hanging by a pair of knee-length forest green shorts. 8 silver buttons were spread evenly along the front of the jacket and a dark blue tie was hanging around the jacket. I grab the clothes and walk back over to the still blushing earl, who seemed to be avoiding looking at me.

Trying to ignore the heavy heat that was crawling up my face, I start undressing the earl before me, taking off his white sleeping wear while trying to ignore the situation that stupid demon had us in. I swiftly remove his shirt, catching a glimpse of a red branding on his side. 

The branding was a circle emblazoned into his side, just under his chest on the left side of his body. I froze and let out a shocked gasp at the familiar design, I gripped my right side as I felt a burning sensation there. Ciel looked up, alarmed at my sudden reaction, he himself covered his branding as he squinted his eye, carefully watching me with his uncovered sapphire orb. “What is it? Are you alright?” He asked, taking my actions as though I were in pain. “I-I’m fine Young Master, I apologize for that.” I say, shaking off my shock and releasing my hold on my side, I continue dressing the earl, who now stared at me with a guarded look in his eye.

After I finish putting on his shirt, jacket, and pants, I slipped on his socks and clipped them to the ring around his upper leg before finally putting on his high heeled shoes. An inaudible sigh escaped me once I realized I was done dressing the boy. “Breakfast will be served down in the dining area, would you like some tea before you go down there, Young Master?” I questioned, turning to the tea platter. “Yes, I would.” He replied, his monotone voice ringing in my ears. I briskly poured the tea into the teacup and handed it to him on the saucer. 

He pulled the cup up to his nose, taking a quick sniff of it before pulling it down to his lips. “Earl Gray, huh?” He said, his voice barely a whisper. “What’s my schedule like for today?” Ciel asked, taking a sip of his tea and closing his eye in apparent bliss. “After breakfast, Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire, will be visiting, and Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be here after lunch.” I said, recalling what Sebastian had told me before he left. “Ah, yes, the man I have manufacturing stuffed animals at that factory in India?” He asked, opening his eye and looking at me, seemingly bored. “I’m told he’s Italian, Young Master. We will prepare to offer him the utmost hospitality. I shall await you at the dining room table.” I said, bowing before turning to take my leave. As I was halfway out the door, I stiffened, allowing my instincts to take control as I heard a soft buzzing sound. My reflexes took hold and I caught a the needle of the dart that had been thrown at me between my two fingers.

I turned to see the young master sitting on his bed, still in the position he took to throw the dart at me. I hid my frown and replaced it with a sarcastic smile. “My lord, perhaps we should save the games for later, yes?” I said forcefully, although the boy didn’t seem to notice that. He simply closed his eyes and and agreed, before reopening them. With another bow, I threw the dart back towards the boy as I straightened up, causing him to fall backwards onto his bed in shock. It flew past his face and stuck into the bullseye on his dartboard. I quickly made myself scarce from the room, not wanting to see his reaction to what I had done.

 

**Ciel’s PoV-**

 

I was having the same dream again. It was more like a nightmare, and it doesn’t happen as often anymore. Sebastian learned his lesson the first time he tried to wake me up from one of them; I had stuck a gun in his face. Needless to say, he ignores it if he ever hears me scream from a nightmare. 

The dream was about my time back in that horrible place, when the cult had killed and tortured all of us. When my parents were killed in that fire. I can hear their screams, the cries for help from the children. It makes me sick when I see it all happen again, and can do nothing about it because of how weak I am. 

This time was different, the dream at least. Well the dream was the same. I could feel the smoldering heat from the flames, the smoke wafting around me, choking me. I found my parents sitting in that chair. The men that stole me away, their rancid breath, the iron taste of the blood in my mouth, and the only other person who I knew being taken from me and killed on the altar. The glint of the dagger as it was stabbed into the chests of the children, how red everything was. The cold bars of the iron cage I was held in. 

Normally around that time in the dream, I would be reminded about my deal with Sebastian, but instead, there was a soft white light in the distance. It turned the entire room black, I could see nothing except for the ball of light that floated a few feet away from my face. I could feel the comforting warmth of it, and I wanted it. So I got up and ran towards it, but every time I got closer, it drifted further away from me. “Wait! Don’t go! Don’t leave me here again…” My voice trailed off when the ball stopped and miraculously wandered over to me. It stopped inches away from my face, and pressed up against my cheek. I let out a gasp. 

It felt as though someone was holding my cheek. The touch was so gentle, as if the person who was holding me thought I was going to break from the slightest touch. It reminded me of when my mother would hold me whenever I got scared. I leaned into the invisible hand, relishing the feeling of comfort again. However, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The world went dark as the ball of light disappeared completely.

Light hit my eyes, blinding me. It was warm, though not as warm as that ball of light from my dream. I realized it was sunlight, and I groaned.  _ Damn that demon, the one time I felt somewhat happy, and he had to go and ruin it!  _ I thought, a frown marring my face. “Good morning, Young Master. I trust that you slept well?” A female voice called out, making me freeze. I swerved around as I sat up, only to see one of my maids standing by the curtains, a bright smile on her face.  _ Why is Bambi here?! Shouldn't Sebastian have woken me up? This may be embarrassing, but I need to be calm and collected.  _ I watched as she walked over to my bedside table, a tea platter sat there. She grabbed my eyepatch, forcing me into a realization.  _ She saw my other eye! Dammit Sebastian!  _ “W-Why are you in here?! Where’s Sebastian?” I cringed mentally at my stutter.  _ So much for being calm.  _ I saw the smile on her face grow when I spoke, making my eye twitch.  _ So, she thought that was funny? It wasn’t funny... _ I grumbled in my mind. She walked behind me and placed the eyepatch over my marked eye, before tying it as though she had done it before, shocking me. “Mister Sebastian has ordered me to wake and,” She cleared her throat somewhat awkwardly, “dress you. I apologize for the inconvenience as Sebastian said he had work to do.”

I felt my face heat up and knew I was blushing heavily.  _ Sebastian is going to get a bullet through his skull for this!  _ I saw her cheeks flush slightly, and had to hide a smirk, although I don’t know why I would’ve smirked. She gracefully walked across my room to the outfit that I assume Sebastian had left out for her. She quickly grabs the articles of clothing and walked back to me, the ends of the ribbons of her dress gently swaying back and forth. I look away from her as she steps in front of me.

She starts with the shirt I was sleeping in, it was really more like a nightgown, but was honestly just a large shirt. She easily slipped it off me, but I felt her freeze as she did so. She gasped and stepped away, grabbing her side as she did so. Remembering my brand, I grabbed it to hide it from view and looked at the young girl. Her violet eyes were wide and her chest heaved slightly as she breathed heavily. Confusion hit me, as well as slight worry.  _ Why am I worried? She’s just a pawn.  _ “What is it? Are you alright?” My voice seemed to snap her out of whatever revere she was in, because she quickly dropped her hand to her side and stood up straight. “I-I’m fine Young Master, I apologize for that.” She spoke shakily, before she continued to dress my. I looked at her curiously.  _ That wasn’t just nothing… _

She pulls the shirt and jacket on, as well as the pants, both of us were blushing heavily as she did so. The final part of my outfit was a teal colored tie, and she wrapped it around my neck, before tying it into a bow. Her hand brushed up against my cheek as she pulled away, shocking me.  _ That touch, it was-  _ “Breakfast will be served down in the dining area, would you like some tea before you go down there, Young Master?” She asked, cutting off my thoughts. “Yes, I would.” I answered, reverting to my careless voice. She easily poured the tea and handed it to me. I pulled the cup up to my nose, taking a sniff of the sweet scent. “Earl Gray, huh?” I say, mostly to myself. “What’s my schedule like for today?” I question, taking a sip of my tea and closing my eyes at the same time. “After breakfast, Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman empire, will be visiting, and Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be here after lunch.” She said. “Ah, yes, the man I have manufacturing stuffed animals in India?” I asked, bored with my schedule already. “I’m told he’s Italian, Young Master. We will prepare to offer him the utmost hospitality. I shall await you at the dining room table,” She said, bowing quickly before turning to leave. I swiftly grabbed a dart out of it’s holder and threw it at her. I didn’t want to hit her, just scare her, so I aimed for the empty space by her head. Her hand moved so fast, I couldn’t even see it, I only saw that she had caught the dart by the metal needle, between her two fingertips. 

I was shocked at her reaction time, but didn’t let it show as she turned back towards me. I was still in the position I took to throw the dart at her. She gave me what I could only describe as a sarcastic smile and spoke. “My lord, perhaps we should save the games for later, yes?” I closed my eyes and nodded, opening them to see if she had left. I was met with her bowing, and as she straightened herself up from her bow, her wrist flicked and I saw the dart heading towards me. I yelped, and fell backwards onto my bed as the dart flew past me and stuck directly into the bullseye on my dartboard. I felt my jaw drop open and turned to Bambi to see her reaction, but she was gone.  _ That girl is insane! She could have killed me! _

I get up and walk out my door, grabbing the dart from the it’s spot on the board and made my way towards the dining room. On my way, I think about what had occurred in my room, ignoring the dressing part and focusing more on the dart and the branding part of the incident. I frowned as I remembered the latter, picturing how she acted. I wondered why she grabbed her side like she did, she seemed to be in pain, not physical, but mental. I shook my head and walked into the dining area and took my seat at the head of the table. 

My breakfast was laid out before me on the plate on front of me. It was a small pie, with what seemed to be raspberry jam spread along the top of it. It smelt delicious, but I didn’t dig into with fervour as I wish I could’ve, instead, I grabbed the fork next to my plate and started to eat it.  _ Sebastian has outdone himself on the breakfast this time.  _ I became quickly bored and reached for the tea that sat beside me. I smirked as I felt the dart against my side. With a quick flick of my wrist, I threw the dart towards the servants, nailing Finnian in the back of the head. As the dart dug into his skull, some blood spurted from the wound, Bambi’s eyes immediately shot over to me, and her violet orbs narrowed into a glare. I quickly close my visible eye and take a sip of the tea I was holding to avoid her burning gaze. Finnian’s pained cries rang in my ears as he danced around in place before running up to me. 

“Wh-What was that for, Young Master?!” He asked, tears leaking from his eyes. “Actually, you should have seen that coming.” I spoke, setting the teacup back on its saucer. The glare from Bambi burned even harder at my words. The door opened suddenly, revealing Sebastian.  _ Where the hell has he been?  _ “Finny!” He called. The gardener panicked and danced around in place again when Sebastian said his name. “Have you finished weeding the courtyard?” Finnian let out a noise of confusion. “Mey-Rin, have you washed the sheets?” Mey-Rin, who was blushing at Sebastian’s arrival, started to press her two index fingers together and laughed nervously. “Bard, weren’t you supposed to be preparing for dinner?” Bard smirked, “Damn.” He spoke, rubbing the back of his head. “Tanaka,” Sebastian started, turning towards the older butler who was sipping tea in his chibi form, “Well, you’re all right as you are.” He sighed. “Bambi,” Sebastian spoke, facing the violet eyed maid to my right. In turn, she looked at him, a bit irked at him, probably for forcing her to dress me. “Watch over the young master for the day.” He finished. Bambi nodded her submission to his order. “Everyone, if you have the time to dawdle about here, use it to do your jobs!” Sebastian shouted, scaring the three incompetent servants out the door to do their jobs. “Honestly…” He muttered, watching them run out the door. 

I merely bit into the pie that was in front of me, finishing up the last bit of my breakfast. I get up to head out the door as Bambi cleans up what was left of my meal. Before I step out the door, I turn to Sebastian, “That was one of your better meals, Sebastian. Why haven’t you made it before?” I asked, eyeing the butler. Bambi flinched at my words, making me turn towards her. “Actually My Lord, I-” “He didn’t make because he wasn’t sure if you would have liked it, Young Master.” Bambi cut him off, making Sebastian widen his eyes in shock. I looked between the two before shaking my head and walking away, back up to my office. I head up the stairs of the entry hall and pass the painting of my mother and father. 

I stop walking on the second set of stairs and look back at it, scoffing, I turn away and continue my path to my office.

 

**Bambi’s PoV-**

 

I had followed Sebastian into the kitchen where he started to polish silverware. I scraped the leftover food from Ciel’s meal into the trash, and set the dishes in the sink, turning to Sebastian to help him polish. “Why didn’t you inform the young master that you had made his breakfast?” He asked, his crimson gaze looking at me from the corner of his eyes. “It doesn’t matter who cooks his meal, as long as it gets to him, correct?” I state, glancing at the demon beside me. 

“The silver is polished to a mirror like gloss, the tablecloth is brand new and wrinkle-free. I’ve removed all the bruised blossoms from the master’s favorite white roses so that they look beautiful. And I’ve prepared lavish amounts of all the carefully chosen ingredients for the cornerstone of good hospitality: dinner. This is the first-class hospitality of the Phantomhives.” 

I looked at Sebastian with a ‘what the hell is wrong with you’ face, when he saw, his mouth opened a bit, before he awkwardly chuckled. A bell’s ring made us both look towards the wall of golden bells that connect to each room, in case the master has need of us. The one for his study is ringing. “My goodness, calling for me when I’m so busy.” He said, putting down what he was doing and gesturing for me to follow him.

We get to the master’s office and walk in. He was sitting at his desk, looking small, yet slightly intimidating in the larger chair. His elbows were on his desk, his hands linked together and sitting just under his chin. “I’m hungry. I want something sweet.” His words forced me to bite my lip in order to hide a smirk from him. His sapphire orb stared at Sebastian expectantly. “You shouldn’t, young master. You have dinner with your guest tonight.” He said, trying to convince Ciel to stop eating so many sweets.  _ He may act all tough, but he’s still a kid Sebastian, he loves his sweets _ . “I don’t care. Make me a parfait or something.” Ciel demanded, closing his eye. Sebastian stood firm in his decision, “You really should not.”

Ciel scoffed at his butler’s decision and stood up. “Oh, and about the portrait in the hall..” “Yes?”

“Take it down.” 

Sebastian reeled back a bit in shock, before returning to his previous position. “I, Ciel Phantomhive, am head of the house now. His words made Sebastian smirk before he bowed. “Very good, my lord.” Sebastian walked out of the room, giving me the gesture to stay here and follow out the order he had given me earlier. One quick glance at Ciel showed me that he still stood with his back to me, looking out the window. “Bambi,” Ciel started, “I got a new game shipped this morning. I wish to play it, it’s in the cupboard with the others.” He stated, turning his head to me. I nodded and made my way to the cupboard of games. I pulled out the top one and set it up in his front room, between two chairs. 

We had played the game a total of 8 times, Ciel winning 6 of the eight, and me winning the last two we had played. As we were about to start another game, I heard footsteps down the hall, and my head snapped towards the door, my long brown hair whipping around my face. “What is it Bambi?” Ciel asked. I recognized Tanaka’s soft footsteps, followed by a heavier thumping of someone new. I turned back towards Ciel, “It appears your guest has arrived, young master. I apologize, but I cannot play with you any longer, I shall set up the game for you and Mr. Damiano.” I said, getting up and moving the pieces back to the start of the game.

Ciel pouted as I did this, making a giggle bubble within my throat, thankfully, the arrival of Mr. Damiano didn’t let that giggle escape. The guest sat down in the seat I was previously in, and I stood by Ciel’s side as he and Mr. Damiano started the game.

Ciel moved his piece across the board after he spun the dial. “The progress of spinning technology in East India is truly astonishing. We’re also developing quite a top-notch staff-” Damiano was cut off by Ciel, “‘You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead.’ Rotten luck. I lose a turn.” Damiano was stunned for a second, before he continued on with his story. “Now is the perfect opportunity! We’d like to expand our company and secure a labor force-” “It’s your turn.” As Ciel once again cut off his guest, I had to bite my lip to hold in my laughter. “Ah, yes, then if you’ll excuse me…” Damiano trailed off, reaching for the spinner that acted as a die. “All right, five spaces.” He said, moving his piece along the board. “So, if I might ask for your support in the form of another 12,000 pounds. I believe it would be a profitable venture for you, my lord.” I held in a growl as I glared at the man who sat across from Ciel. “I would like to become a vehicle for the Funtom Company to make an even bigger name for itself in South Asia-” “‘You lose a leg in the enchanted forest’” Ciel reads out, staring at Damiano. Said man looks up, confused. “It’s your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?” Ciel said, his gaze burning holes into Damiano’s head.. “O-Oh, quite.” He stuttered, spinning the dial once again. “Right, six…” He said, starting to move his piece. “No, that’s three.” Ciel spoke, his hands folded on his lap. “What? But…” Damiano started, clearly befuddled by how the game works. “You lost a leg, remember? From now on, you can only go half the number of spaces” Ciel revealed, making Damiano laugh nervously. “This is quite a severe boardgame. Isn’t there any way to regain my leg?” He asks, holding his piece in the air above the board. “Once you’ve lost something, you never get it back.” Ciel said lowly, before he grabbed Damiano’s piece from his gloved hand and pressing it down on the space he was supposed to go to. “‘Your body is burnt by the raging flames.’” Ciel read aloud, his cerulean orb looking up at the man across from him. Damiano gasped and looked down at the picture on the board.

Sebastian thankfully walked through the door at that particular moment, “Dinner is served.” He said, forcing our attention on him. “Ah, the dinner in the stone garden? I’ve been eagerly awaiting it.” Damiano said, as I moved to his chair to help him out of it. I pulled out his chair as he stood, accidently tripping him, although I don’t know how. He swiftly grabbed my arm to straighten himself out. I open my mouth to apologize when he whispers into my ear, “Perhaps if I must stay the night, I could call you in to keep me company pretty little thing.”

His words made my face flush with rage and my jaw dropped. “Then we’ll finish playing later.” Ciel’s words made me pull away from Damiano, who had given me a reason to hate the man even more than I already do. “I’m not sure we need to finish it; it’s clear that I’ll lose.” He said as I made my way back to Ciel, trying to stay far away from the older man. “It’s not my style to abandon a game halfway through.” He said, walking towards the door. 

“How childish.” Damiano’s words made my head snap towards him, the hate in my chest burning stronger at his words. Ciel heard his words as well, because he turned back towards Damiano. “I mean, the flexible heart of a child is required of a craftsman. That must be what made the Phantomhives the nation’s foremost toymakers. You certainly impress me!” He said, trying to save himself. I let a scowl cover my face as the man walks past me, catching the earl’s eye. He gives me a questioning look, but I just shake my head at him, trying to get him to ignore it. Besides, if I know these two, that man won’t be here much longer, this so called ‘meeting’ seems as though it’s for something more, as though Ciel knew something I didn’t.

We step outside and into the garden for dinner, well, Ciel and Mr. Damiano are eating, Sebastian and I are standing to our young master’s right and left respectively. When I had first stepped out into the garden, I was astonished by the way it looked. Crushed up gravel covered the expanse of the garden, circular patterns were carved into the sand around several large boulders. A small deck that carried the table had rectangular lanterns covering the edges. A white tablecloth covered the long table in front of the earl and his guest. I stood by Ciel’s side as Sebastian stood off to the side of the middle of the table with Mey-Rin.

“On tonight’s menu is a finely-chopped raw beef  _ donburi  _ from our chef Bardroy.” Sebastian said, after placing down bowls filled with raw meat. Ciel and I stared into the bowl, shocked, before I let a quiet giggle slip out, catching his attention. He looked sharply at me, although I saw no venom in his gaze, just a hint of amusement instead. “And this is...dinner..?” Damiano asked, clearly confused. I felt a growing pit in my stomach.  _ Here we go again… _

“Yes. Are you familiar with it? A traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times! A treat offered to someone who has done work of note as a sign of gratitude and appreciation! That is the food we call the  _ donburi  _ bowl!” Sebastian said, adding extreme dramatics to his description. “I’m bowled over!” Damiano’s small shout came from the other side of the table. “We devised this scheme to show but a small token of our thanks for your devoted efforts on behalf of the Funtom Company.” Sebastian finished, with a fake smile on his face. A whisper off to my right caught my attention, “That’s our Sebastian!” I glance over to see Tanaka, Bard, and Finny hiding in a nearby bush.  _ What the heck are they…..is that grass?! Taped to their foreheads?!  _

“That’s the legendary first-rate Phantomhive hospitality for you!” Damiano said, amazed by Sebastian’s story. A quick glance towards Ciel showed me that he was digging into his bowl of meat. “We’ve prepared a wine whose bouquet won’t clash with the scent of soy sauce. Mey-Rin” Sebastian revealed, giving the clumsy maid the ‘okay’ to start pouring the wine. I watched on in confusion as she just stood there, seemingly in her own head. Sebastian sighed and said her name again. “Y-Yes, Sir!” She replied. Sebastian leaned in close to her, whispering to her what I could only assume is an order for her to pour the wine. My heart sunk to my stomach as her face flamed red and she wobbled over to the table. My fears easily came true as she poured the wine, missing the glass completely. I held in a gasp at her actions, but thankfully Damiano was digging into his meal, oblivious to his mistake. I looked to Ciel and Sebastian, they stood there in shock, watching the purple liquid creep over the tablecloth and closer to the lap of our guest. In an instinctual move, I grabbed the edge of the covering that was closest to me and pulled back as hard as I could. My heart was racing in my chest as the cloth pulled out from under the dishes and towards me, the glasses and plates unmoving atop the moving cloth. As soon as the other end of the tablecloth was within my grasp, I folded it quickly and handed it off to Sebastian, who was about to do the same thing I did. I held my breath as Damiano looked up from his meal, the bowl now empty, his face filled with shock as he saw the tablecloth was now in Sebastian’s hands. “Hmm? Where did the tablecloth go?” He asked, as Mey-Rin was dragged away by the servants.

“I saw a speck of dirt on the tablecloth, so I had it removed. Please pay no mind.” Ciel explained, his head bowed. Sebastian and I bowed in turn at the earl’s words. “My deepest apologies, Sir. Please take your time and enjoy your dinner.” The butler said, convincing our guest to ignore everything that had occurred. “Well...I’m staggered, Lord Phantomhive. What a truly able man your butler is.” Damiano laughed, making me cringe at the sound. “He merely did what was proper as my servant.” Ciel replied, a smirk growing on his face. I mentally groaned at what Sebastian would do next. “My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler.” I rolled my eyes and Ciel scoffed at his butler.

We made our way back to the game room and Ciel and Damiano both sat in their respective seats. “My, I thoroughly enjoyed that! Now then, about that contract..” Damiano started, only to be cut off by Ciel, “Before that, we must finish our game.”

“A-Ah, quite. But I’m afraid I have another appointment to go to…”

“Children are avid for games. You know that as well as I do.”

Damiano nodded at Ciel’s words, “In that case, might I ask to borrow your telephone for a moment first?” At Ciel’s nod, Damiano listened to his directions on where to find the phone, before standing and heading out the door. As he walked past me, he gave me a look that made my stomach churn before he turned away and went to open the door, but Sebastian had beaten him to it. “I’ve brought tea.” He said, a fake smile on his face as he pushed the gleaming silver cart into the room. “I’ll be right back.” Damiano grumbled, walking past the demonic butler.

After Sebastian had poured the tea for Ciel, said boy picked up the cup and went to sip it. He pulled away from his lips, a disgusted look on his face. I furrowed my eyebrows at his reaction. “What is this? The aroma is so weak.” He complained, staring into the light brown heated water. “I’ve brought Italian tea in deference to our guest.” Sebastian explained. “Italian tea?” Ciel questioned. “In Italy coffee is the mainstream drink, so it’s difficult to find high-quality teas there. Is it not to your liking, my lord?” Sebastian asked, after explaining to Ciel. Ciel stared into the cup, looking at his own reflection, “No. It isn’t.” He replied.

“I’ll go prepare the pudding.” Sebastian stated, setting the tea down on the tray and turning to face Ciel. “Yes, let him enjoy the Phantomhive hospitality to its fullest.” Ciel spoke, a conniving smirk set upon his face. Sebastian bowed at his master’s request, “Yes, my lord.” He said, bowing. As he straightened himself, I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he turned to walk away. They were a glowing pink, and his pupils had turned to slits.  _ Just as I thought. I was always one to trust my instincts, and once again, they’ve proven me right. _

Sebastian had walked out the door, leaving Ciel and I in silence. “Let’s play another game, Bambi.” His words pulled me from my thoughts and I turned towards him. “What about Mr. Damiano, Sir?” I asked, glancing at the empty seat across from us. “That man won’t be coming back, trust me. Let’s finish the game we had been playing before he interrupted us.” I nodded, confused about what he said about our guest. As I set up the game, I sat down, internally cringing at the warmth the man had left behind. We took our turns, and as I watched Ciel move his piece ahead of mine, a scream rang in my ears. My head snapped towards the door, catching Ciel’s attention. “What is it?” He asked, his head tilting at my actions. “N-Nothing, young master. I thought I heard a scream, that’s all.” I stuttered, shaking my head and focusing on the game in front of me. 

Only a few minutes later, another scream echoed throughout the manor, louder than before.  **“MAMMA MIA!!”**

My head whipped towards the window where the scream originated from. Ciel raised his head and glanced out the window. I chanced a look at him, and was surprised to see a smirk on his face. His shoulders shook and he burst into laughter. The sound of his laughter made my heart skip a beat and I had to fight down a blush. He opened his eye, which had closed when he was laughing, and locked his gaze onto me. “What an ugly scream. He sounds like a strangled pig. He sells the factory without telling me, and then he says he wants to ‘secure a labor force’? Did he really think he could keep that a secret? That stupid trickster..” Ciel spoke, trailing off at the end. He leaned forwards and moved his gargoyle to the space he had spun to. The tile read ‘ _ Happy End _ ’ meaning that he had won the game, and I had lost. Ciel knocked over his piece, a frown marring his face. Violet clashed with cerulean as we gazed at each other. 

“Once you’ve lost something, you never get it back.” He said, his sapphire orb falling down to the board. Ciel stood up and walked over to the window as I followed his lead and cleared up the game, returning it to the cupboard. I made my way back to the earl, his back facing me. I move to tap his shoulder, before pulling my hand back and shaking my head, walking back towards the door. “Bambi.”

His call stopped me in my tracks. “Yes, young master?” I asked, turning back around. He was still looking out the window, but his hand gestured for me to come closer. Puzzled by his request, I followed his order.

As I stood by Ciel’s side, he moved his head to look me in the eye. His face was serious, as always, but there was another emotion in there I couldn’t identify. “What did that man say to you when he grabbed your arm?” He asked, well more like demanded. My face heated up in embarrassment and rage at the reminder of the slimy hands that had gripped me. “N-Nothing, young master. He just apologized.” I quickly stuttered out, lying through my teeth. I move to back away, but Ciel grabs my wrist, in the same fashion that Damiano had done. His touch made me cringe visibly. 

He quickly let go of me when he saw my face, his own growing puzzled at my reaction. “Trust me, young master, he said nothing bad to me.” I assured him, watching as he reluctantly accepted what I told him. Sebastian walked through the door just then, assumingly to take Ciel to bed. “My, my. When I had encountered our dear friend on the phone, he said some interesting things.” Sebastian started, peaking the interest of the both of us. “His words confirmed our suspicions about the factory. And he also spoke about Bambi here.” I froze as the two males turned to me. 

“What did he say exactly, Sebastian.?” He asked, his eyes narrowing as he gazed at me. “He said, and I quote, “Once we dispose of the servants, that stupid kid will be nothing more than just that; a kid. But, the girl, one of his servants. I think they called her Bambi. I’d love to take her with us, perhaps she would fetch a fair price on the black market.” That’s what he said, word for word, young master.” 

I was inching my way away from the two and towards the door. I had just grabbed the handle and was about to slip out when Ciel’s eyes shot to me, his sapphire orbs burning with rage. I gulped and bowed deeply, “Goodnight, young master. Have a nice rest!” I said, before exiting the room hastily and rushing to my own room. 

As I collapsed onto my bed, I let out a heavy breath before giggling slightly. Another day in paradise.


	2. Episode 2

**Bambi’s PoV-**

 

Ciel, Sebastian, and I were all in the rec room. I watched on as several of the guests were playing pool, the young master included. A woman who was dressed in all red, her name matched her clothing; Madam Red. There was another man who looked like he had no eyes, rather his eyes were lines. I got his name from hearing one of the other guests calling it out; Lau. The young woman who sat on his lap was called Ran Mao, she was a very pretty girl, yet looked dangerous, she never spoke. There was an Italian man with a scar running down his face, apparently his name is Azzurro Vanel.  _ What a unique name _ . I thought, glancing at our last two guests. I didn’t know their names, but one was rather pudgy and devouring all the sandwiches I had made, and the other man was taller, seemingly more sophisticated.

“Oh, there’s another one!” Finny’s voice made me cringe internally.  _ Ciel will not be happy about this… _ “Don’t let it get away!” Bard’s voice joined in.  _ What on Earth are they doing?!  _ ”Quite the commotion out there. It seems you have rats here as well.” The taller man spoke, startling me slightly and making me glance towards him. He walked away from the pool table as Vanel took his place. The man eating started to speak up, “How long do you intend to let those vermin run wild? They forage through our pantries and spread nothing but disease!” I couldn’t help but feel that they were now talking about something bigger than a few mice. 

“‘Run wild’? Isn’t he simply leaving them at large to observe them?” Lau asked, his hand curled inwards slightly and resting on his cheek as he sat on a large couch. “Yes, he always aims to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?” Madam Red revealed, before looking at Ciel for an answer.

He was dressed in a similar outfit to yesterday’s, except it was blood red in color and it had a cute little tailcoat hanging off of the jacket. He sat in a chair that seemed more like a throne for a king, his elbow resting on the arm of the red colored velvet, resting his chin on the back of his hand. 

“Pass. It’s my policy not to hit balls I can’t sink.” He answered, closing his sapphire orb elegantly. “Never mind the pompous talk. When will you exterminate the vermin?” When the taller man’s words reached my ears, I couldn’t help but wonder just what they were truly talking about. “Anytime you like. The forbidden cheese with its rar bites. The key to the storehouse is in my hands.” Ciel said, smirking.  _ What the hell is that supposed to mean?!  _

When Ciel spoke, I noticed Vanel grunt lightly. With a sharp glance towards him, I saw that he was irked by the earl’s words and was looking right him before he hit the cue ball, missing his shot and sinking the cue ball into a pocket. Vanel stood up and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. 

Ciel leaned forwards in his seat, holding the pool stick with two hands and covering half his face with those hands with the position he took. “However, it will require a certain amount of effort to find the rats’ nest and exterminate them. What say you prepare a suitable reward?” He suggested, looking towards the tall man. “You Vulture.” Was all he said in return, and yet I had to bite back a growl at his words. “Sir Arthur, do you have the right to insult my family crest?” Ciel asked rhetorically, his cerulean eye narrowing at the other man. 

“Heh, foul. Mucked that one up. What will you do, Lord Phantomhive?” Vanel’s voice made the attention in the room go to him, then to Ciel. The young earl moved to get out of his seat, “Perhaps it’s time to end this worthless game.” He spoke, walking around the table, he stopped at Sir Arthur, and the two spoke amongst themselves before he walked away.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the laugh that was bubbling in my chest when I saw Ciel hop up onto the pool table, being too short to reach it like the adults in the room. Though, I shouldn’t say much, he was still taller than I was. “I’ll send a carriage for you later. We’ll have some slight entertainment ready for you.” He said, seemingly to Sir Arthur. 

As Ciel readied himself for the shot, the gluttonous man spoke up, “Hold on! You passed on all the other turns, and this time you’re going to try to sink them all in, in one go?!” The sapphire ring on Ciel’s finger glinted under the light as he answered, “Naturally.”

“Your greed will be your undoing.” Sir Arthur said, obviously annoyed that Ciel asked for money to do whatever job they wanted him to do. A smirk rose to the young master’s face as he hit the cue ball, making a spectacular shot and sinking the last few balls that were on the table. 

 

“Am I undone?”

 

*********

 

The other guests had left, leaving only Lau, Ran Mao, and Madam Red as well as her butler, Grell. “Today’s tea is a darjeeling from Fortnum & Mason.” Sebastian said, finishing up pouring the tea for all the nobles. “It smells delicious. Tea can be exceptional when well brewed, hmm?” 

I once again stood behind Ciel’s chair, getting a good angle of the room. I saw Grell in the corner by the door admiring Sebastian. “Grell.” Madam Red called, shocking the poor butler. “Y-Yes, my lady?” He asked, his voice slightly shaky. “Learn something from him.” She ordered, making Grell bow his head into submission.  _ Something seems off about him. It’s like how I felt with Sebastian, but different… _ “That aside...You’re a fine-looking man, aren’t you? Quit serving in this silly country house and come to me!” She said, rubbing the demon’s backside as she spoke. My eyes widened at her tenacity and Ciel coughed into his hand, calling out the woman in red. “Oh goodness, I’m sorry! I just couldn’t help but want to palpate him! Perhaps that’s how doctors are.”  _ What does that mean?! _ Ciel’s eye twitched and he put down his cup of tea onto the table in front of him.

“You believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests today, my lord?” Lau questioned, catching my attention. I tilted my head slightly and glanced at the robe wearer. “Perhaps.” Was all my master said to him. “You can just leave this extermination business to Lau. After all, a rat knows best where the rat’s nest is, isn’t that right?” Madam Red spoke up, trying to convince Ciel to not act in case he gets hurt. I found myself agreeing with her. “I am but a tame guinea pig actually. If the earl orders me not to, I won’t do anything uncalled for.” Lau said, resting his hand on Ciel’s head. 

“Hey! Keep your paws off my darling nephew!” I watched as Madam Red sprung from her chair and whisked Ciel away from Lau, spitting fire at him.  _ She said nephew… That’s Ciel’s aunt?  _ Madam Red had her hands wrapped around my young master’s head, the poor boy was befuddled at what was occurring around him. “You wound me. I wouldn’t paw at him in his own home.” I cringed at Lau’s words, awaiting with baited breath for Madam Red’s actions. She didn’t disappoint.

She dropped Ciel from her grip and whipped towards Lau, “You’re saying you would somewhere else?! That’s a problematic statement, you know!”

I helped Ciel off the ground, lightly pulling on his arm to help him stand. When he straightened himself, he brushed off any dust that had managed to get on him. I quickly fixed his dark red bow around his neck, seeing as it was uneven. The argument between the two adults continued on in the background as Sebastian turned around to face us. “Young master?” He called out. His call went ignored as Ciel walked out the doors of the room. I glanced at Sebastian before shrugging and following Ciel out. 

I trailed slightly behind my master as he walked down the hall with the fingers of his left hand resting on his forehead.  _ Did he have a headache..? _ I thought to myself, frowning in worry. I looked on, stunned, as Finny, in a large gray cat costume ran by, followed by Mey-Rin, who had two mousetraps latched onto her hands, and finally Bard, chasing the two of them with a large ladle. I did nothing but blink my eyes at them, staring blankly as they made circles around us before disappearing down the hall. 

Sebastian came up behind us, calling out for Ciel once again. This time, his call did not go by unnoticed and Ciel turned around to face him. “Today we’ll be having a deep-dish apple raisin pie. It will be ready soon; will you eat with your guests?” Sebastian asked. Ciel glared at the demon and demanded, “Bring it to my room. I can’t deal with them anymore.” 

Ciel started to walk away and glanced at me, giving me a look to follow him. I did as he ‘asked’.

 

**Ciel’s PoV-**

Bambi and I walked through the hallway, away from the insanity behind us. I would’ve gone on my own to my office, but I needed to ask her a few questions. I know absolutely nothing about this maid of mine, and she’s been here for a few months now. Sebastian had brought her in a while ago and could find nothing about her backstory, which was an almost impossible task. I figured I needed to take matters into my own hands by questioning her myself.

We arrived at my office door in no time, and she opened the large chocolate colored door and waited for me to walk through before following me in. She seemed more on guard than usual, but I assume that’s because of the recent conversation she heard. I walked halfway to my desk before hearing a dull thud behind me.

Upon turning around, I saw Bambi laying on the ground unconscious, her long brown hair splayed out on the carpeted floor. “B-Bambi!” I yelled out in shock. A hand came around my face and covered my mouth. The smell of some kind of chemical entered my nostrils. Then it all went black.

 

*********

“‘The order of England’s underworld’. One of the ‘villainous nobles’ that have assumed the bad guy role for the royal family for generations. ‘The Queen’s guard dog,’ who uses his absolute power to bite to death anyone who opposes her. Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?”

I raised my head to face the man who had kidnapped Bambi and I, Azzurro Vanel. Blood ran down my chin and nose from the fight I put up when I had first awoken in his shoddy little house. “I thought it was you, Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family!” I said, watching as he lit the cigar in his mouth. “Say, little Phantomhive, it’s tough for the Italian Mafia in this country. All these Englishmen have tea-encrusted brains. People in the family business like us have to rack our brains  to come up with smart ways to make money.  And that’s exactly what drugs are for.” Vanel explained, crouching down to look me in the eye. The smell of his cologne almost made me gag as I opened my mouth to speak, “In the Pharmacy Act of ‘68, even opium was listed as restricted. The Queen has ordered me not to let the vermin or the drugs run wild anymore.”

A groan took the attention away from the conversation as Vanel and I both looked at Bambi, who was wrapped in the same type of leather belts I was. Her violet orbs opened and immediately landed on me, her eyes widening at my state before they quickly narrowed into a glare when she glanced towards Vanel. “Ah. So the pretty little maid is awake, huh? I’m glad I caught you two before you did anything I didn’t want to see.” Vanel had said, making both our face flush red. Bambi flung herself into a sitting position, as she had previously been laying on the ground in what seemed to be an extremely uncomfortable position.

I was forced to face Vanel when he grabbed my chin with his hand, the smoke from his cigar wafting over my face. “I’ve left orders for my servants to give your storehouse key to the authorities if I don’t come back.” Vanel seemed upset by my words, making me smirk at him. “Sorry, but I have no intention of helping a filthy rat.” I finished.

Vanel backed away and stood up straight, before he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Bambi stiffen at the gutsy move the Italian idiot made. “Don’t you underestimate me, you damned brat! I already have my men waiting at your estate. Where’s the key? Spit it out fast, or I’ll kill all your servants one by one.” He shifted the gun to point at Bambi, “Starting with her.”

Fear gripped my heart, however it wasn’t for the servants back at the manor, it was for the one that sat binded beside me, for she has no training in any way, no abilities that could help her, and she wasn’t a demon either. She is just as human as I am, and we’re both powerless against this man for the moment.  _ I wish that damn demon would hurry up!  _ I thought. I faked a smile and tilted my head at the man, “Oh, I think they’ll be alright.” I saw his boot coming at me, fast. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but instead heard a slight grunt.

I opened my uncovered eye to see Bambi curled up on my left, her forehead barely brushing against my knee. I felt my eye widen as I looked at her waist. With a quick glance to my right, I saw that the belts that had bound her were where she was sitting just a few moments ago, only they were shredded. 

“You bitch!” Vanel’s cursing took my attention away from the torn belts, and back to my maid. He shoved her away from me with his boot and went to kick me again. This time Bambi grabbed his ankle and twisted her body around, tripping the man up with her legs. I watched on as Vanel landed on his backside and let out a grunt of pain. Bambi quickly stood up and reached towards me to help me out of my bindings, but the sound of a gun made us both flinch. 

Bambi grabbed her right side and coughed, doubling over. I could see Vanel behind her, his gun smoking from the bullet he had just fired off. She fell to her knees before collapsing on her side. Vanel quickly stood back up, cursing Bambi out as he did so. He lifted his foot before slamming it into her side, and I watched, powerless, as she tried to curl up into a ball to avoid any more damage. Vanel’s boot pounded into her side repeatedly before I heard a loud snapping sound and he stopped, pleased with what he had done to her.

He turned to me and finished what he started by kicking my left cheek with the pointed toe of his bloodied boot. He picked up the phone and spoke to whoever was on the other side, “Did you hear that? Negotiations broke down.” He said, slamming the phone back down onto the receiver.

 

*********

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I felt pain coursing through my body, most of it from my right side. I tried to ignore the pain and remember what happened to cause it, the flash of a scarred face entered my mind, reminding me of the damnable man who had kidnapped my master and I, before hurting us. I focused on my surroundings, trying to see where I was as I couldn’t open my eyes because of the pain. I felt a slight swaying motion to my body, and the familiar scent of a certain demon filled my senses. I tried to take in a deep breath, but a sharp pain in my lungs stopped me from doing so. I gave up on opening my eyes and tried to remember any other details from the incident.  _ Ciel! _

I took in a sharp breath and my eyes snapped open. The orange sky was the first thing I saw, the steps of Sebastian and Ciel the first things I heard. 

I was in Sebastian’s arms. He was carrying me while Ciel walked by his side. Although he was carrying himself strongly, I could detect a slight limp in Ciel’s step as we walked down the path towards the manor. I had failed in my duty to protect my young master, and deserved to be punished. I had a gut feeling that Ciel wouldn’t see it the way I did, and wouldn’t give me the punishment I deserved, so I decided on one myself. I flipped myself out of Sebastian’s hold and clumsily landed on the ground, my knees digging into the dirt. Sebastian let out a sound of surprise at my actions and Ciel stepped back in shock.

I struggled to my right myself as I heard Ciel’s angry shout from behind me, “Bambi! What the hell are you doing?! You’re injured!” Wincing at his tone, my body whips around to face him. Bad move. I fight the instinct to hold my bullet wound. I bend into a bow quickly. Another bad move. “I’m sorry young master, I failed to protect you, I don’t deserve to be helped.” I said quickly, straightening back up and chancing a look into Ciel’s eye. “What are you on about?” He asked, clearly confused by my actions.

I turn to walk away, ignoring his question and his yells of my name as I made my way to the gate of the manor. “Don’t walk away from me when I’m speaking to you!” Ciel’s scream echoed in my ears, and my vision went red for a split second. With a growl in my throat, I turned back to face my young master. 

“LET ME TAKE CARE OF MYSELF FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!!!” I shrieked, my voice cracking at the end of declaration, my ribs screaming in pain. Ciel reared back in shock. I shook my head, feeling a tear fall down my face and ran into the manor, away from the two males. I rushed into my room, shutting the door and locking it before falling onto my bed in tears. 


	3. Episode 3.1

**Bambi's PoV-**

 

**“NOOOOOOOO!”**

 

I shot up from my sleep as a loud scream tore through the manor. My heart beating wildly in my chest, I rush to get dressed and ran out the door, only to be hit be something moving fast.

My broken rib sent burning pain throughout my body as I felt wind whipping my hair across my face. I chance a look back to see Grell, Madam Red’s butler, hanging onto the serving cart for dear life.  _ That maniac! He took me with him!  _ I clamped down onto the edges of the silver cart, using all the strength I could to stay onto the speeding tray. The wheels screeched down the halls as Grell continued screaming. I had to bite down onto my lip to hold in my own screams. 

I gasped as we approached the door to the dining area.  _ Oh no! The young master!  _ My mind immediately began to worry for the safety of anyone in the room ahead. The door slammed open with an echoing bang as the cart hit it, letting us in the room. My violet eyes widened as I looked on with fear. “Finny! Watch out!” I screamed, trying to get him to leap out of the way. The cart shot between the maid and the chef and headed straight towards the gardener. Finny began to scream, his right hand on his chest, when the cart smacked into him. We were all sent to the ground, and the cart crashed, breaking some of the priceless china on it. Finny easily caught me as I was sent flying towards him, his body softening the blow. He gripped me gently and I looked up to see Grell splayed out next to us and a cup of boiling hot tea heading straight towards Finny and I.

The cup let out the burning liquid over the both of us, most of it getting on Finny. The tea landed in my hair, and on his chest. I bit my lip harder, drawing blood, as I felt the scalding water. I felt Finny freeze beneath me.  _ Uh oh… _

The blonde shot up, momentarily forgetting I was in his arms, and jumped around violently, his strength easily tossing me into the air. I curled into myself, hoping to lessen the pain, as I saw the ground coming closer to me. Sebastian caught me swiftly before I hit the ground, and I struggled out of his grip to rush to Finny, who was chanting ‘hot’ repeatedly. Mey-Rin and Bard just stared on in shock as I kneeled beside my best friend. I could see Grell from the corner of my eye, he seemed a bit dazed from the crash still, but seemed uninjured. 

“I-I’m so sorry!! I’ll wipe you off right away!” Grell said, dashing over to us. My eyes widened as he gripped the tablecloth and began to pull. “Grell, no!” My shout of warning went unheeded and I watched as the clumsy butler yanked it off the table, the food coming with it. I grimaced in pain as a small plate with biscuits on it cracked over my head. I look up to see Ciel sigh and put a hand against his forehead. Bard crept towards him and stage whispered to him, “Young master, why did you take in this useless bum?” He asked, watching Grell dance around Finny, apologizing to him relentlessly. “You’re one to talk Bard.” He started, giving out a sigh before he continued, “I miscalculated. I thought the only one who would be inconvenienced would be Sebastian, and  _ I  _ wouldn’t suffer any harm.”

As the servants all leered at Grell, I chanced a glance at Ciel, only to see his sapphire gaze on me with worry in his eye. I gave him a half-hearted smile to try and convince him that I was fine when Grell speaking caught me attention. “I’m terribly sorry for causing you all such trouble. I shall atone with my death!” 

The butler’s words shocked me. He pulled out a knife and pointed it at his throat. My heart stopped in my chest, then I became confused.  _ He can’t die, he’s a-  _ My train of thought came to a crashing halt as Sebastian put a hand on Grell’s shoulder, stopping him.

“No need for you to die.” He said, catching Grell’s attention. “If blood sprays everywhere, the room will be that much harder to clean.” The demon said, with a closed eyed smile. I rolled my eyes at the butler’s way of being nice. “Sebastian, you’re so kind…” Grell said, his words trailing off. Bard stood next to Mey-Rin and Finny, “Was that kind?” He asked. I watched as Finny adorably shook his head back and forth violently.

“In any case, I cannot believe you would serve the young master such fragenceless tea.” Sebastian stated, holding up the teapot that had fallen when we crashed. I watched on from the ground, the pain from my broken body becoming too much to bear, but I never let anyone see my pain. A pale hand breached my vision and I looked up to see Finny, a guilty look on his face. I smiled gratefully and took his hand as he gently pulled my into an upright position. “I’m very sorry about dropping you Mimi, I didn’t mean to.” He whispered into my ear. I shook my head lightly, “It’s quite alright Fin Fin, it wasn’t your fault.” 

“Now pay attention: you put in a scoop of leaves for each person and one more for the pot. A half pint of boiling water should do it.” Sebastian explained, giving us all a demonstration of how to make tea. I rolled my eyes as the servants took notes and Grell watched on in awe. Sebastian put down a fresh cup of tea in front of Ciel, who picked it up and took a sip. “Young master, it’s almost time. I have a carriage waiting out front.” Sebastian said, catching my attention. “Right.” Was all the young master replied. Sebastian turned towards all of us, and we stood at attention. “Alright, everyone, I’ll leave the cleaning up to you.” He said, looking towards Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. “Grell, please just sit and rest so that you don’t cause unnecessary trouble.” Sebastian spoke, looking at Grell with a hidden glare. The demon started to turn before remembering something and looking back at the other butler, “If you should decide to rest eternally, I ask that you please do so outside.” Grell looked at him, starstruck, “Sebastian...you’re so kind…” I shook my head at the poor confused butler.

“Oh. And Bambi.” Sebastian said, catching my attention. “Go back to your room and rest, you have no work until you heal your broken rib.” He said, smiling and walking off with Ciel, who looked at me, still slightly angry about a what I had said a few days ago. A growl rose in my throat as I heard Sebastian’s orders.

“WHAT?!” I cringed at Finny’s shout of anger as the young gardener turned to me. Finny stomped up to me, anger burning in his turquoise gaze. I flinched back from his the tone of his voice.  _ Curse you Sebastian! I didn’t want Finny to know I was hurt!  _ I thought to myself, watching Finny wearily as he came closer to me. 

The anger in his eyes quickly burned out and he wordlessly picked me up, much to my chagrin. He carried me out into the garden, his grip on me minimized the amount of squirming I could do. He gently set me down in a chair that looked out into the garden, and pushed his face into mine. I blushed heavily as his nose touched my nose, his innocent eyes staring into mine.

“Mimi, why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” He asked, his voice trembling. I closed my eyes in shame and turned my face away from his. “I didn’t want you to worry.” I whispered, my voice coming out as a soft croak. Finny frowned at my words and hugged me tightly, forgetting about his strength. I chuckled and hugged him back as hard as I could, without hurting myself. I had never been hurt by Finny’s ridiculous amount of strength, but I never let him know that.

Moments later, Grell walked out, followed by the other servants. As Finny worked in the garden, with help from Grell, Bard, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and I all watched on in a comfortable silence. I stood from my chair, and walked to where Bard sat on the grass and joined him.

“The Funtom Company...The toy and confection maker that achieved rapid growth in under three years. This is a magnificent manor that really shows the greatness of the company! Oh, how stately it is.” Grell sighed in awe, breaking the silence as he clipped the hedges. “It’s barely been two years since it was built.” Bard revealed, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth for a moment. “What? But it’s so dignified…” Grell muttered, his green eyes staring at the manor. “That’s only natural.” A familiar voice said, making a grin spread on my face. Grell turned and jumped back in shock as he faced the real Tanaka.

“Oh, it’s Real Tanaka!” Finny stated, pulling weeds from around the hedges. “It’s been three months, yes it has!” Mey-Rin said, clutching onto her broom as she swept the leaves away. “This manor is built to be exactly like the old one. It’s faithfully reproduced down to the finest cracks in the pillars.” Tanaka revealed. “Reproduced?” Grell asked, befuddled.

“The entire Phantomhive estate went down in flames three years ago.” Tanaka’s words made me look down in sadness as he reminded me of Ciel’s past. “Th-Then...Forgive me for asking, but did Master Ciel’s parents…?” Grell trailed off, afraid of finishing the question. “Yes. The previous generation of Phantomhives died in the fire.” Tanaka answered Grell’s question easily, with a sad undertone in his voice. “I see…” Grell muttered, staring at the hedge he was trimming. 

Something strange with the hedges he had trimmed caught my eye.  _ Are those sku-  _ I popping sound snatched my thoughts away and I watched as Tanaka deflated back into his chibi self. “Tanaka?!” Grell shouted in surprise. “His normal heat consumption is very low, so when he’s Real Tanaka for more than three minutes, it makes him sleepy.” Bard explained, his arms crossed against his chest. Grell sweatdropped.

A cry from Mey-Rin made us turn to face her. She was pointing at the hedges before us. Green shrubbery skulls were scattered across the garden. “Why skulls?” Bard asked, clearly stunned at what the butler had seemingly unknowingly done. “I-I’ve caused you trouble again…”Grell stuttered, his mouth agape at his mistake. I bit my lip to keep in my giggles, the absurdity of it all making me want to laugh. “I’ll… I’l’ atone with my death!” He shouted running up a ladder to a noose.  _ Huh? When did that get there?  _ I questioned, ignoring the man, knowing he couldn’t really die. “Quit dying over every little thing!” Bard shouted the three servants running over to Grell as he hung onto the rope. 

“But if I don’t hang myself, it will be a stain on my honor!” He shouted, his green eyes closed. I watched in shock as a girl wearing a bright orange dress ran up and pulled the ladder out from under Grell, her blonde pigtails bouncing as she did so.

 

*********

The blonde girl, Lizzie as she begs to be called, rushed around throwing stuffed animals everywhere and hanging up decorations. I managed to stay hidden from her after she had dressed up all the other servants except for Mey-Rin and I. A grip on my arm made my heart jump into my throat.

“There you are! I was looking all over for you! I need you to look cute too! What’s your name? I have the perfect outfit for you!” Lizzie squealed, her voice slightly grating my ears. “B-Bambi Miss.” I stuttered, trying to escape her iron grip. She giggled and shoved me behind a dressing screen that she had pulled down from one of the guest rooms. She pushed a costume into my hands and skipped away. 

Taking a quick peek at the outfit, I nearly gagged at what it was.  _ God help me.  _ I quickly put the costume on and went to step out from behind the screen when I heard the front door open up. Ciel’s scream of shock made my heart stop.  _ I can’t let him see me like this! _ I panicked, backing into the corner behind the screen.

 

**Ciel’s PoV-**

 

Sebastian opened the door for me, letting me walk in first. I let out a slight scream when I laid eyes upon my manor. Pink was everywhere.

I heard the stomping of feet and looked to see Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard running at us. Finny was in a bunny costume, Bard seemed to be wearing half of a maid’s outfit, and Mey-Rin was untouched.  _ Where’s Bambi? Is she alright?  _ I wondered as I stood, staring at the servants before me. The three of them surrounded Sebastian and grabbed onto him. “What on Earth happened? Or rather, why are you dressed like that?” Sebastian demanded, his crimson eyes wide at everything that was happening. “Ask the crazy girl!” Bard shouted, pointing towards the direction of the salon. “She’s got Bambi!” Finny piped up, making me squint my one visible eye in the direction to where Bard was pointing. “‘Crazy girl’?” I muttered, wondering what he was talking about. Whoever she was, she had Bambi hostage apparently, and the poor maid was already injured. The damn girl should be resting while her broken rib and bullet wound healed, but she won’t stop trying to do her chores.

I peeked into the room, Sebastian towering above me to look in as well. We saw Grell hanging from the ceiling by a rope around his neck, two large yellow bows were pinned onto his body. “What are you doing?!” I shouted, running into the room. “I believe I’m on the verge of dying.” He rasped, his face turning purple from the lack of oxygen. “Get him down, Sebastian.” I demanded.

As Sebastian reached to pull down my aunt’s butler, a figure shot past him and directly towards me. “CIEL!” It screamed as arms wrapped around me, knocking my top hat from my head and my cane fell to the floor.  _ Oh great. Elizabeth.   _

Elizabeth held me in a death gripped as he high pitched voice squealed in my ear, “Ciel, I missed you!” I looked at the girl who continued to hug me, “Elizabeth!” I said, slightly surprised at her sudden appearance in my manor. “Aw, you know I’m always telling you to call me ‘Lizzie’! Oh, every time I see you, you’re just so  _ cute _ !” She said, squeezing my body harder. 

“Lady Elizabeth.” Sebastian said, thankfully stopping her actions. She let go of me and I slowly walked away from her. “Oh, Sebastian. Good afternoon. Oh, on, you took him down?” She asked, her emerald eyes wide. “Yes, my lady. He mars the beauty of the room.” Sebastian said, explaining his actions. “Aw, but I made such a lovely decoration out of him!” Elizabeth complained. “Decoration?” My butler asked, confused. 

I looked around the room, trying to spot Bambi, after all, Finnian did say that she was in here with Elizabeth. I noticed a screen that belonged in one of my guest rooms and saw the flash of a hand go back behind it.  _ She must be behind there, hiding from us. Elizabeth probably dressed the poor girl up like she did the others.  _

“Only cute things can exist in this mansion!” Elizabeth’s voice pulled me from my thoughts. “Which reminds me!” She started, skipping over to the screen I was looking at earlier. She looked behind it and squealed, making me cringe. “You’re sooooo cute! Please come out Bambi!” Elizabeth said, peaking my interest. Silence came from behind the curtain as Bambi stepped out from behind it. My blue eye widened as she came into my field of vision.

A slimming black dress was draped on her body, it stuck to her like a second skin, showing off her hourglass figure. The dress had thousands of sparkles that glittered under the light in the room, forcing all eyes on her. The cloth of the dress reached the floor, and a small slit in the side showed off the milky white skin of her right leg, letting me catch a glimpse of black high heels. The dress was long sleeved and the sleeve ended in a point that covered the back of her hands. Her long brown hair reached down past her breasts, and it covered her left eye. Those breathtaking violet orbs gazed up at me, the innocence in them almost seductive. Small black triangular cat ears were perched on her head, and a long slender black cat tail swayed behind her as she walked. Around her pale neck was a black ribbon with a small golden bell on it. Her white teeth lightly bit down on her plump pink lips, the action making me blush and causing my heart to race.

“Doesn’t she look just adorable Ciel?” Elizabeth’s voice knocked me out of my stupor and I put on my emotionless front, although from the look on his face, Sebastian knew what was happening to me. Unable to speak just yet, I nod my head and looked away from Bambi, trying to calm my racing heart.

“I have a present for you, too.” Elizabeth said, her attention on Sebastian. All eyes were off of Bambi, and out of the corner of my vision, I saw her sigh in relief, making me smirk at her. She caught my eye and a blush rose to her cheeks before she looked away.

“I’m deeply honored at your consideration for my humble self.” I tuned back into the conversation, looking at Sebastian, only have my jaw drop open in shock. Elizabeth had put bright pink bonnet atop his head. I shook my head, recovering from everything that was happening. “More importantly, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Where’s Auntie?” I ask, peering curiously at her. “I snuck away because I wanted to see you, Ciel!” She revealed, hugging me tightly once again. “Sn-Snuck away?! What were you thinking?” I demanded, her grip becoming even tighter as she hugged me closer. 

“Say, I know! Now that the mansion looks so lovely and all, let’s have a ball tonight!” Lizzie suggested enthusiastically, making me cringe in distaste. “And I’ll dance with my fiancé as my escort! Oh, how lovely!” Lizzie said, grabbing my hand and swinging me around. “Hey! Who gave you leave to-” I was cut off in my efforts to stop Lizzie by the girl herself, “Wear the clothes I picked out for you, won’t you Ciel? I just know they’ll be adorable!” Lizzie asked, well sort of demanded. My eye twitched in irritation, “Listen to me when I’m-” She cut me off once again. “And I must dress to the nines as well! Come on, I’ll make you even cuter too!” She said, dragging Grell out the door by the rope around his neck. “Listen to me!” I managed to shout before the door slammed in my face.

 

*********

My head was in my arms on my desk as I sighed into the wood. “I believe the wisest thing to do today would be to go along with her plan and then ask her to leave.” Sebastian said, making me raise my head from the desk and sit up straight in my chair. Bambi was cutting whatever snack Sebastian had prepared, still in her outfit from before making it very hard to not look at her. “Just give her some dinner or something and get her out of here! I don’t have the time to go along with her girlish hobbies.” I said, watching as Bambi placed a pie of the sweet treat on a plate before walking over to the bookshelves against my wall and before starting to organize them.

“But my lord, it appears Lady Elizabeth desires a dance.” Sebastian said. At the word ‘dance’ I turned my head away from the cup of tea I had just picked up, looking away from Sebastian. “Young Master?” Sebastian called. “What?” I asked, my gaze keeping an eye on my maid, watching as she flinched back in pain when she reached up too high. “I’ve never seen you dance, but I presume you can do it?” At his question I grabbed the nearest thing next to me, a sheet of paper, and blocked my face with it. 

“Well, that explains why you play the wallflower when asked to parties.” Sebastian shook his head, grabbing the cake that Bambi had cut for him. “I’m busy with work. I have no time to waste on play-” I was cut off when my butler took the paper from my grasp and leaned in close to my face, the cake in hand. “With all due respect, young master, it’s called ‘social dance’ for a reason, and is a skill that will naturally be necessary at soirées and banquets. The world expects a first-class gentleman to know how to dance. If you reject anymore dance invitations, your reputation in society circles will plummet…” With each word Sebastian’s face became closer and closer, until I finally spoke up, “Fine, I’ll do it! That’ll make you happy, right? Call a tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin…” I say, taking the cake from my butler, who leans back. Chancing a look to Bambi, I saw that she was still fixing the books, but there was a small smile on her face at what had just happened.

“There’s no time to call a madam now. By your leave, I will instruct you in dancing.” Sebastian offered, putting his hand over his chest.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I can’t dance with a tall man like you! And do you even know how to dance?” I ask, hoping the answer was a no.

“Leave the Viennese waltzes to me. I was often a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace.” He revealed, before sticking his hand out in front of me. “May I have this dance, my lord?”

 

*********

Sebastian was spinning my around in circles as I clumsily followed, stepping on his feet several times. Bambi leaned against the bookshelf watching us, her shoulders shaking in laughter. I kicked Sebastian in the shin as he tried to get me to turn once again. He pulled me off of him and looked at me, staring at the scowl on my face. “Your instinct for dance is not so much lacking as catastrophic, my lord.” Sebastian sighed.

“I apologize, young master, but as amusing as this is, I can’t allow you to leave this room without knowing how to dance properly for Lady Elizabeth. Let’s face it, Sebastian is not the best teacher when it comes to a subject such as this one.” Bambi’s silky voice reached my ears, catching my attention. I watched as she made her way towards me, the fake tail swishing behind her alluringly. I gulp silently as I watched her hips swing from side to side until she came to a stop before me. 

Both of our faces were bright red as I placed my hands in the correct areas for the dance. A frown still marred my face as I looked everywhere but at Bambi. “Young master-” Bambi started before I cut her off, “Call me Ciel.” I said, looking into her enchanting amethyst eyes. Her face became a shade darker when I spoke. “Ciel, when you’re dancing with a lady, you must keep your attention on her and at least try to smile, it’s rude if you don’t.” She said, hesitantly, as if trying not to get me upset. “I-I’ve forgotten how to smile.” I say, watching as her eye widened before softening. 

Bambi lifted up one of her hands from their position around my neck and place it on my cheek. Her touch sparked on my skin and I was instantly reminded of that dream I had a few days ago, when I woke to Bambi in my room. The familiar warmth made my body crave it more and I used all my self control to stop myself from leaning into her hand. Her thumb lightly stroked my cheek and I watched as a soft smile lit up her face. I felt the corners of my mouth jump up before they quickly returned back to their normal state.  _ Did I just- _

Bambi backed out of my grip and looked into my eyes. I felt cold without her warmth, making my frown deeper. “Well Ciel, looks like you’ll do just fine.” She said, her teeth showing through her lips.

*****

We stood at the top of the first set of stairs in my entry way. We came just in time to see Lizzie try to dress up my other maid. “Let her be.” I said, announcing our presence. I saw Bambi quietly make her way down the stairs and walk towards the other servants, standing right by Finny, who was now wearing a maid costume with cat ears that match Bambi’s but were much larger than hers. 

“Ciel! You really are adorable! I judged rightly!” Lizzie squealed, running at me before grabbing my hands and swinging me around in circles, my hat going God knows where. “Oh my.” She stopped suddenly, looking down at my ring. “Ciel, where is the ring I brought you?” There was a cute one to match your clothes!” Lizzie’s suddenly dark tone made me sweatdrop, but I gently pulled my hand from her grasp. “This ring is fine.”

“No! I went to such trouble to make everything cute, but the ring isn’t cute at all! So you don’t want to wear the one I brought?! You’re so cruel!” She whined, making me sigh at her tantrum. “That’s not it. This ring is-” Before I could explain myself, Lizzie cut me off by snatching the ring off my finger. “Lizzie!” 

“Yes, it’s far too big! The one I picked out is perfectly-sized and-” “Give it back!” I yelled at her. A small gasp came from behind me, and I knew that I had frightened Bambi. “Give that back, Elizabeth.” I demand, holding my hand out for the ring. “Wh-Why are you so angry? I went to such trouble…” She trailed off when she saw my cold glare directed at her. 

She pulled the ring close to her chest, a gasp escaping her and she took a step back. “What?! All I did was try to make you adorable! So why are you so angry?! I hate this stupid ring!” She raised her arm in the sky and threw the ring down to the ground. Red filled my vision as I saw the jewel chip off into several shards. Filled with anger, I ran towards Elizabeth, my arm raised as I approached her. 

As my hand swung towards her, I looked into her emerald eyes. At the last second, violet replaced green and I couldn’t stop in time. My hand connected with flesh and the violet gaze snapped to the side, the thump of a body hitting the floor followed soon after. 


	4. Episode 3.2

I froze as I stared down at Bambi, her pale cheek already gaining a harsh red hand print. My hand print. My heart stuttered and guilt swelled within me. I glanced up at Lizzie as I panted slightly from the adrenaline, she was crying, tears running down her face. I could feel the back of my neck burn from the stares of the servants who stood off to the side.

        Sebastian walked around me after handing me my cane and put his hand over his heart. “That ring was very important to my master.” The rest of his words were lost to me as I looked down at Bambi, who was struggling to get up. That hit from me was of no help to her injuries. I bit my lip at the thought and reached a hand out to help her up. She flinched. It was minuscule, and barely detectable, but she still flinched away from me. For some reason I felt my heart crack, but I shook it off, and let my hand fall to my side as she stood up by herself. She wobbled slightly as she got to her feet and she turned to me, not meeting my gaze as she did so.

        Bambi reached out and grabbed my hand, placing something in it before giving me a small smile and walking back to where the others were standing. I looked down in my hands and saw my ring. _This ring has seen pain and suffering. It has seen death. And now it has caused pain. I don’t need this thing, even if it is one of the last things I have of my family..._

        With those thoughts circling around in my head, I clutch the ring tighter and walk with determined steps towards the nearest window. “Ciel, I…” I ignored Lizzie’s words as I walked past her. Stopping in front of the window, I throw the ring out without a sound. I heard several gasps from behind me. “Ciel, how could you do that?!” Lizzie’s voice rang out as she dashed over to the window, peering out of it. “It doesn’t matter. It was just an old ring.” I say, turning my head in her direction.

        “Even without that thing...I’m still the head of the Phantomhives!” I shout, looking over my servants. I let my gaze linger on Bambi, who’s still facing the ground. Holding in a sigh, I walk over to Lizzie, who had started to cry once more. “How long are you going to cry?” I ask her, watching as she balled up her fists and pushed them into her eyes.

At my question, she lifted her head up and showed me her emerald eyes. “B-But…” She stuttered. With a frown on my face, I put the horrifying top hat back onto my head and start to speak, “Your face is a mess. And you call yourself a lady?” I brush her tears away with a handkerchief and she blows her nose into it. “I don’t fancy asking a lady with such a messy face to dance.” I finish, smirking at her. “Ciel…” She trails off.

        The sound of music caught our attention and we both turned to see Sebastian at the top of the first flight of stairs playing the violin. _Show off._  I thought watching as Grell ran over to the bottom of the stairs and started to sing. Taking my chance, I reach out my hand towards Lizzie, “Soirée etiquette is to forget all the unpleasant things and dance the night away, right, my lady?” As she smiled at me, a blush covering her face, I couldn’t help but think of the amethyst eyed beauty behind me. _Forget the unpleasant things, huh? I don’t think she would agree with that if I had asked her to dance instead of Lizzie._

        I felt Lizzie’s hand in mine and we start to twirl around the dance floor. Everytime we twirled around, I found myself looking at Bambi. She was looking at me, a soft smile on her face. The mark from when I had hit her still burning brightly. The dress still made her gorgeous, enticing even. I saw Finny checking her over with a small frown on his normally happy face, he only stopped when she waved him off. With a smile, Finny grabbed her hands and started to copy our movements, dancing with her on the sidelines. I felt something bubble within me as I watched her smile and laugh with Finny.

        Minutes turned into hours until Lizzie had finally tired out and fell asleep. Sebastian moved her into the carriage that awaited her outside and we all moved out there to see her off. “I-I shall take responsibility for escorting Lady Elizabeth home!” Grell offered, worrying me slightly. He already injured my maid even more than she already is. “You gonna be all right?” Bard asked, doubting the clumsy butler’s ability. “Yes. I’m a more deadly efficient butler than I look.” At Grell’s words, I heard Bambi scoff slightly. I turned to her as Sebastian and Grell started to talk amongst themselves.

        “Bambi I-” She raised her hand to stop me. “It’s alright, young master. It was my choice to step in between Lady Elizabeth and yourself, I knew what was going to happen. And besides, it doesn’t matter, all’s well that ends well, right?” She questioned, her violet gaze analyzing me, a soft smile spreading on her face. Once again she grabbed my hand and placed something within it. I look down and let out a gasp.

        My ring, the one that had broken because of Elizabeth, was sitting in the palm of my hand, the unchipped gem glittering in the moonlight. “H-How..?” I stutter, looking at the girl before me. She merely smiles and shakes her head. “If I couldn’t do something as simple as fixing your ring, then what kind of a maid would I be?” I frown at her choice of words, making her giggle.

        Bambi and I watch as the carriage disappears down the fire lit road. “Good grief, what a rotten day.” I mutter, eliciting another soft and pleasant laugh from the maid by my side.

*****

        Sebastian had to clear up the mess that Lizzie made with her decorations, so he sent Bambi to get me ready for bed. I was in my nightgown and sitting in the middle of my bed, holding my knees to my chest and resting my head on them. Bambi reached back and pulled a corner of the sheets off, before turning to me and smiling.

        I felt stiff as I moved under the covers and rested my head on the pillow. I watched as Bambi untied my eye patch, revealing my contract. I felt her hands ghost over me as she tucked me in, pulling the blankets tightly over the edge, pinning me beneath them.

        I heard her footsteps start to walk away and felt panic take hold of me. I reach out and latch my hand around her dainty wrist, making her gasp. Her amethyst eyes widened at my actions and I let go, hesitantly. “Stay with my until I fall asleep.” I ordered, looking away from her. When I was met with silence, I chance a look up at her only to see her smiling at me, her eyes filled with empathy.

        I laid back down and felt the bed dip down slightly as she sat down on it. I knew this was improper, but she seemed to be the only thing to scare away my nightmares, and I desperately did not wish to have any more of those. I lifted the covers and let her slide in beside me, watching as she laid down next to me. We looked at each other before she raised her hand and let it rest on my cheek, willing me to sleep.

        Her scent was enticing and I closed my eyes and drifted off into my dreams.

 

**Bambi’s PoV-**

 

        I lightly stroked the young master’s cheek as I watched his chest rise and fall, slowing with each breath he took until he was in a deep sleep. I felt a fond smile grow on my face as I watched his peaceful face. He looked so childish and innocent, it’s hard to believe any of the horrible things that happened in his life had actually occurred.

        When I felt my eyelids become heavy with sleep I realized that I should more than likely move to my own bed. As soon as I made a move to leave the soft bed however, I felt an arm wrap around my waist tightly. I held in a gasp and looked up to see Ciel holding me down to his bed, though he was still asleep, and his lips were pulled into a slight frown. His face became even more upset when I attempted to wriggle out of his grasp, and in retaliation, he pulled me taut against him, pinning me to his chest.

        I felt my face heat up when he nuzzled into my neck, his nose releasing hot air onto my skin, making me shiver. When Ciel rested his chin on my neck and enclosed me in his arms, holding me against him, I realized that there was no way I was getting out of this and instead decided to relax into his embrace. I allowed my eyes to flutter closed and felt myself start to drift away.


	5. Episode 4.1

**Bambi’s PoV-**

        I was warm. _Really_ warm. And I haven’t a clue as to why. My eyes slowly open and I can only see navy hair covering my eyes. I take a sharp breath and found that the only thing I could smell was the faint smell of a rich chocolate cake. Memories of the night before flashed into my mind, the ball, the slap, and falling asleep in the young master’s bed. My eyes widen at the last one before I quickly took a glance at the window next to the master bed.

        The deep navy curtains would normally block out the sunlight, but I had forgotten to close them the night before. Well, technically it was still night, perhaps early in the day, for the sun was nowhere to be seen and the moon was still high in the sky.

        I look back to my resting master and frown and the fact that I had actually fallen asleep in his bed. _How scandalous, a maid should not be in her master’s bed under any circumstance. Especially not when he is engaged to another._ I shake away my thoughts and gently pick up Ciel’s arm and let it rest on the bed beside him. Swiftly rolling out of bed, I flick my gaze back to see if I had woken him up in any way. He stirred for a minute and I held my breath, fearful of his reaction if he did wake up. Instead of arousing however, he simply just scooted closer to my side of the bed, his hand groping for the body that laid there seconds beforehand.

        Letting out a breath, I start towards the door, but turn back to have one last look at Ciel. My heart felt heavy with guilt for some unknown reason as I lightly closed the door behind me, and stepped out into the cold, dark hallway and headed off to the kitchen. _Now that I’m awake, I may as well get a head start to my chores. It’s not like I need the sleep anyhow._ I thought, as I started drying the dishes that had been soaking in the suds of the sink for hours earlier.

**Ciel’s PoV-**

        “Young master, it’s time to wake up.” The familiar voice of Sebastian made my eyes open up. I was on my belly, laying down under the sheets of my bed. My hand was stretched out before me, as if trying to find something. I frown at the appendage and withdraw it closer to my body. I sit up and stretch, feeling several kinks in my back pop as I did so.

        As Sebastian dressed me, my mind pieced together all that had occurred the night before. I blushed heavily when I remembered that I had asked Bambi to stay with me during the night, and had made her lay in my bed with me. My blush immediately disappeared and I scowled when the flash of the memory of me hitting her came into my mind. _I’m such a fool…_

*********

        I was in my study, signing off on some papers for the company and thinking about a certain violet eyed maid. I hadn’t seen hide nor hair of her since the night before.

        Sebastian waltzed into the room, breaking my train of thought. I was about to send him away when Bambi followed in behind him, looking towards the ground. I gulped as I watched her slowly walk up to me, her waist length brown hair swinging lightly from side to side as she did so. Sebastian stopped in front of my desk and handed me a note on a silver platter.

        It had the emblem of the Queen on it. Having a sneaking suspicion of it’s contents, I open it and read the insides of the letter. After scanning through it, I look up to Sebastian and nodded.

        “I’ll get the carriage ready, my lord.” He said, bowing down before he turned to leave. Bambi went to follow him but I called out her name, watching as she stiffened before stopping her escape. “I want you to come with us, the others will stay here and look after the manor.” I ordered her, watching her intently for any body language that could tell me how she was feeling. Finding none, I could only look on as she nodded and walked out, presumably to follow the demon.

*********

**Bambi’s PoV-**

        I zoned out through most of the trip to the townhouse and came back to Earth when I felt the horses stop. I look up to see a small, two-story house with orange bricks covering the outside of it. _As elegant as the mansion, no matter the size difference._ I thought, shaking my head at the appearance of the house.

        Sebastian opened the door to the carriage and helped Ciel out, while I shadowed behind them as they walked through the front door. “Ugh, there are too many people in London!” Ciel spoke, breaking the silence that floated between us. “From the country manor house to the London townhouse. It’s traditional for the nobility to move en masse for the Season.” Sebastian explained. “The Season, eh? Honestly, these cretins have too much free time.” Ciel’s response made a childish giggle erupt from my throat before I could stamp it back down. I saw his sapphire gaze flicker over to me amusement dancing in the glowing orb. “Getting away from the estate occasionally might provide a nice change of pace. For one thing. Those four aren’t here.” Sebastian muttered, but Ciel and I were still able to catch the last bit of his sentence.

        “Oh come now, Sebastian. Surely they aren’t as bad as you make them out to be. They may have their...faults, but they do try.” I say, trying to defend my friends. Ciel snorted at my comment and I saw Sebastian put on one of his famous fake smiles. “We should be able to spend some quiet time, my lord.” The demon finished with a closed-eyed smile. “Quiet time, eh?” Ciel questioned lightly as Sebastian opened up another door only to reveal quite the ridiculous scene.

        The room we were about to enter was destroyed, tossed in an effort to find something. Piles of books were stacked up on a desk that stood behind a green love seat that had several pieces of cloth spread out atop it.Three familiar figures were searching the room; One in red was going through the china cabinet, one wearing a long blue robe was searching through a small vase, and the final one was looking in the desk. Plates were strewn about the floor and a small teddy bear was staring at me, it’s beady button eyes begging to be held. I had to stop myself from running up to it and hugging it.

        “For goodness sake! Wherever do they keep the tea in this place?” Madam Red asked, shifting through the cabinet in front of her. “I can’t find it either…” Lau piped in, turning over the vase in his hands. “Oh, silly! Of course it’s not over _there_.” Madam Red chuckled at the man.

        With a quick glance back to Ciel, I could see that he was not entertained by the scene before him. “Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here?!” Ciel  demanded, catching the attention of the other two adults. “Goodness, you’re early.” Madam Red said, looking at my master. Lau was then the next to speak up, “You coming here can only mean one thing.”

        “The Queen’s guard dog has caught a new scent.” Madam Red said dramatically. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at the absurdity of it all.

*********

        We were in another room, after we had gotten our surprise guests to leave that destroyed room. Sebastian was making tea and I was just kinda watching everyone. I honestly hadn’t a clue of what to do, so I just stood by Ciel’s side. “Another prostitute was murdered in Whitechapel yesterday. These aren’t ordinary murders.” Ciel started, holding his delicate tea cup in the air. “They’re bizarre. No, you could fairly call them aberrant.” His words caught my interest. _Oh God, a serial killer?! What in the world did I agree to by coming here with the young master._ I thought to myself, a small frown forming on my face. I watched on as Sebastian began to speak as well. “A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols, and she was torn apart beyond all recognition.” I held in a gasp of horror, while the others all seemed stony faced. “Here’s what Scotland Yard and the press are calling the criminal: ‘Jack the Ripper.’” Ciel stated, after taking a bite of the cake Sebastian had prepared. “Jack the Ripper, eh?” Lau muttered. “So I hurried to London to ascertain the situation.” The naveyette said, his sapphire orb closed.

        Lau laughed and set down his cup, I braced myself for his next words. “Do you have the guts to see the scene of that crime?” I tilted my head slightly at his question, furrowing my brown. “What do you mean?” Ciel asked, his voice low and dangerous. “The darkness and bestial stench the pervade the scene eat away at those that share the same destiny.” Lau stood up, making his way over to Ciel while I stepped closer to him, holding back a growl. “If you set foot upon it, you may be consumed by madness. Are you prepared for that, Lord Phantomhive?” Lau finished, reached out to touch Ciel, as a warning a let out a low growl, making the man look up towards me, at least I think he was. He smirked at me and took a step back, making my growl simmer down.

        “I came here to dispel the Queen’s worries. Don’t ask foolish questions.” Ciel stated, his cerulean orb hardening as he stared at the man before him. “Very nice, I like the look in your eye.”

*********

        We walked down an alley, heading towards the crime scene. Dozens of people surrounded us and I kept my head down, feeling a bit sick. We walked up to a man in a long brown-grey trench coat and he smiled at Ciel and I. “What brings you here?” He asked, his voice cheerful despite the frown on my master’s face. I politely smiled back at him and his own got bigger. _Jeez, his smile is contagious._ “This is no place for children. Go try to find a cheerier place to finish your date!” He finished. I felt my face heat up and my mouth dropped open. I clenched my jaw and cringed. _Oh boy, he’s going to regret that._ “Where’s the victim’s corpse?” Ciel asked, shocking the man that stood in front of us. “Corpse?! What are you saying?! Why would you bring a beautiful young lady like this one to see such a nightmarish sight?!” He asked, clutching the paper he held tightly. I blush lightly at his compliment. _Trust me, I bet I’ve seen worse than this body._ “Abberline!” A deep voice from within the dark tunnel made us all turn to face the person emerging from the darkness.

        “What are you doing here, Lord Phantomhive?” A familiar asked, stepping up behind Abberline. Said man looked at his boss and opened his mouth, “You know him?” His question went unanswered as Ciel spoke up as well. “I came to clean up after the slow-moving hounds working this case, Sir Arthur Randall.” He held up his letter from the Queen after he finished, making Randall frown and Abberline gasp. _Yes Ciel, insult them. That’s the way to go._

        Ciel grabbed the papers that Abberline held and began looking through them. I had to stop myself from slapping the disrespectful boy. “It looks as if you haven’t got many clues.” Ciel muttered. Randall grabbed the papers back, hoping to keep Ciel away from his job. “We at Scotland Yard will solve this case. We don’t need your interference.”

        “Excellent. Let’s go, Sebastian, Bambi.” Ciel said, walking off. Sebastian follows him and I give a quick wave and bow to Abberline and Randall before copying the demon ahead of me. As we walked by Madam Red, and Lau, the former spoke up. “What will you do?” She asked, looking at the young boy. “The best thing would probably to visit _him_.” Ciel revealed. My heart jumped in my chest and a felt a grin appear on my face at his implication. “My lord! You don’t mean…” Lau said dramatically, making the smile on my face drop into a frown as I gazed at him boredly. “Indeed I do.”

*********

        I held in my joy, keeping myself from bouncing around as I looked at the brick building in front of us. The two gravestones on the left side of the building had no names written on the, and they were quite simple, not having any decorated pictures carved into them. Between the two graves stood a flag pole with a small triangular orange banner with yellow trim hanging from it. On the right side of the dark purple colored door was a large coffin, the deep purple color matching the door. Above the door was a large sign the read ‘Undertaker’ with a small white skull sitting atop it.

        “So, where are we?” Lau asked. This time I couldn’t help myself, I smacked my forehead with my own hand, the harsh slapping noise made Ciel look over towards me, amusement dancing in his eyes. “You just spoke as if you knew all about it, didn’t you?!” Madam Red shouted, irked by the robed man next to me, not that I could blame her. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak, for only the second time today. “It’s a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of the young masters.” I explain, sending an annoyed glance over to my right, where Lau stood. “‘The Undertaker’?” Madam Red questioned, reading the sign above us. Sebastian opened the door and we all walked in, starting with Ciel and I. “Are you here, Undertaker?” Ciel called out, the door shutting loudly behind us.

        The main room was dark, but I had no problem seeing everything as the others looking around somewhat blindly. Coffins were spread across the floor, some were stacked, some where not. A small table with a light blue tablecloth was off to the left, a small mirror and candle sitting atop it. And unlit chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. The plastic anatomical model of a man was beyond the coffins.

        A familiar laugh caught my attention and my sharp eyes snapped to the coffin he was hiding in. “I thought you’d drop by before long. But I didn’t think you would be bringing the lovely Bambi here with you. Welcome, my lord.” Undertaker spoke, pushing aside the lid to the coffin he hid in. His green eyes shined with excitement as he looked at Ciel. “Is today the day you’ll be condescend to enter one of my special coffins?” He asked.

I looked at Ciel, my violet eyes begging him a silent question. He sighed and nodded permission. I laughed and grinned running up to Ciel before I could stop myself and giving him a light hug before running over to Undertaker, my smile widened as he opened his arms and smiled down at me. I wrap my arms around his thin waist and nuzzled my head into his stomach when I felt his arms tighten around me. I giggled as I looked up into his emerald eyes, which stared happily at me, his large grin softened, looking almost fond. As I gazed into his eyes, I snuggled my head into his chest and whispered into it, “I missed you so much, father!”


	6. Episode 4.2

     I heard shocked gasps at my claim. Leaving the warm embrace of the Undertaker, I turn to face the astounded faces of Madam Red and Lau. “T-That creep is your father?!” The lady in red shouted. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

 _I suppose now is a good a time as any to tell my young master about my past, though not all of it…_ I mulled over the thought and looked up at the Undertaker, who subtly nodded his head, giving me the go to tell them.

        “Undertaker is the only one who I remember from my past. I had an accident about 2 years ago, and I can’t seem to bring up any memories before then. Sometimes things trickle in every now and then, but they don’t reveal anything helpful. I remember the incident from 2 years ago, but after waking up from it, I couldn’t remember anything from before then. I was lost, wandering around, hungry, and injured. Everyone looked at me like I was filth, or some sort of disease until I managed to find my way into a forest.

        “I was terrified and had no clue who I was and where I was. I assumed I had parents, but I couldn’t be sure. I found a tree and slept in it, hoping to be more successful on the morning. When I awoke, I wasn’t in the tree and instead was in a coffin. I was terrified, I thought that there were going to bury me alive. However that’s when the Undertaker made his appearance.

        “He told me that he found me in the forest and took me in. He honestly thought I was dead, but I had somehow frightened him ever so slightly when I woke up just when he was about to embalm me. H called me by the name ‘Bambi’ and when I asked him if it was my name he just kinda frowned. He asked me what I remember and I told him about what I did know. He seemed really sad for some reason, and when I asked him why, he said that I was a dear friend of his. I always made him laugh whenever I came over with my parents.

        “I wanted to know about my past, where I had come from and who my parents were, but when I asked him, he just said ‘It’s better that you don’t know’ and would change the subject. I still haven’t a clue about my past, and I call Undertaker ‘Father’ because he treats me like his daughter. He was the only one who took me in after what happened, and the only one who protected me.

        “On the several occasions that the young master would come and visit him, Undertaker would hide me away in a coffin somewhere and beg me not to come out. I would listen to him of course, thinking that whoever coming was dangerous. However, as fate would have it, one day I had a sneezing fit from the dust in one of the coffins. My fit alerted the young lord to the presence of another and he ordered his butler to open the coffin, much to Undertaker’s chagrin.

        “I fell out on the ground when Sebastian opened the coffin’s lid and both he and the young master were surprised by my being in there. The Undertaker wasn’t happy and practically demanded that they leave his building. When the young master didn’t listen to him and instead asked to know who I was and where I came from, the Undertaker  reluctantly explained to him the situation. Well, not all of it, as he never mentioned the fact that he really isn’t my father and that I haven’t got any memory of my past.” I explained, looking down to the ground at the end of my story.

        Ciel frowned as well, as he finally got the answers to the questions he was looking for, although they weren’t what he was hoping for. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madam Red looking at me with pity swimming in her gaze. I felt the burning of tears as I looked down to the ground, my brown hair covering my face as I tried to hide the crystal drops falling from my violet orbs.

        “Let’s get back to the reason why we came here in the first place, why don’t we?” Undertaker spoke up, realizing what was about to happen. “Right, we’re here for-” Ciel was cut off by Undertaker’s peaking voice. “You don’t have to tell me, I already know.

        “That wasn’t the type of customer fit for respectable people. I’ll have you know. I made her beautiful” I look up at the man’s words, after finally rubbing the tears from my eyes. “I want to hear about it.” Ciel stated, a stony look upon his face. His sapphire orbs revealed nothing that would hint towards his emotions. “Ah, I see, so the funeral parlor is your cover business. How much is the info.” I cringed at Lau’s question, just waiting for Undertaker to go wild, and he did right on time. Undertaker’s face change almost made me laugh. He went from smiling to small mouthed, and his green eye was wide. All in all, he looked like a child whose cookie was just stolen from him.

        “I have no desire for any of the Queen’s coins!” Undertaker shouted, dashing forward and into Lau’s face, the large grin back back on. Madam Red, Grell, and Lau all looked...well… astounded and slightly frightened by the sudden change of demeanor. Undertaker turn towards Ciel and his grin grew larger. “Come on, my lord, give it to me! Give me prime laughter! Do that, and I’ll tell you anything.”

        I cleared my throat lightly and nudged him softly. He turned to me then, his craze grin softening slightly. “Father, you’re drooling…” I muttered.

        Undertaker merely hugged himself and danced around. I shook my head and took my place by Ciel. “Leave it to me.” Lau piped in, catching everyone’s attention. “Behold the genius of the man that Shanghai called the Sleeping Tiger of New Year’s Parties!”  His dramatic reveal made my eye twitch in annoyance. “Every calendar’s days are numbered!” I blinked at his simple joke before the meaning clicked in my head. I growled at the idiotic man and my arm shot out to grab a nearby surgery mask from a drawer. I slapped the man upside his head, making the mask stick to his face, covering his mouth.

        “If I must…” Madam Red’s voice came from behind me and I looked her way. “Madam Red, the belle of fashionable society, will tell you her special story!” _I have a bad feeling about this…_

        The first improper word that came out of her mouth made me gasp. Sebastian covered Ciel’s ears and I felt warm hands cover mine as well. A quick glance back showed that the perpetrator was in fact Ciel. I silently thanked him with my eyes and he nodded ever so slightly as he understood what I was trying to say. Undertaker copied what I had done to Lau with Madam Red and turned to face Ciel, Sebastian, and I.

        “Now, my lord, you’re the only one left. I gave you a special discount last time, as you had brought Bambi to me, but I won’t do it again.” Undertaker announced patting my head like I was a dog. I frowned at the action.

        “Bloody hell.” Ciel muttered. “I see there’s no help for it.” Sebastian stepped up, a determined look shining in his crimson eyes. “Everyone please wait outside. You must not peek inside on any account.”

*********

        We all stood outside, waiting in anticipation for the okay to be allowed back in. It was silent, no one even dared to breath to break it. Suddenly thunderous laughter caught us all by surprise and the sign that was hung up above the store collapsed to the ground, missing us all by a mere few feet.

        The door opened slowly and Sebastian’s face appeared, smiling joyfully. “Please come in. It appears he will tell us everything.”

*********

        Ciel, Madam Red, and Lau all sat on the lids of several coffins. Grell stood behind his mistress as Sebastian and I stood behind our master. Ciel held a beaker filled with hot tea on his lap, taking sips from it every now and then.

        “These day I often get customers who are _incomplete_.” Undertaker said, having calmed down from his laughing fit. “Incomplete?” I asked quietly. “Yes, incomplete... the wombs are missing.” Undertaker revealed, caressing a plastic model of the upper body of a human. I gulped down my disgust and continued listening to his words. “Though the killer makes quite violent splatter, the wombs themself are neatly cut out.” The very thought of that happening to me made me sick.

        “It was done on a public road, even if it was not a high-traffic one… Wouldn’t such an excision have been difficult for an amateur,  particularly in the middle of the night?” Sebastian questioned. “You’re a sharp one, butler. That’s my opinion as well.” Undertaker walked over to me as he spoke. I became wary of his actions when he placed an arm around my shoulder.

        “First the Ripper slashes their throats with a sharp hand weapon,” the insane mortician wrapped his long spindly fingers around my throat as he said this before continuing on, “the he cuts _this_ part open… and takes what’s precious to them.” His other hand lightly drug his nails across my stomach in circles and I had to hold down the growl rising to my throat. In my peripheral vision, I saw Ciel grit his teeth and scowl at Undertaker’s actions.

        “I’m sure there will be others killed. People like that don’t stop until someone stops them.” Undertaker stood up, walking back towards his desk. “Can you do it, o villainous noble Lord Phantomhive?”

        “On the honor of my family crest, I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen’s garden, without exception… And by any means necessary.” I gulp at the meaning of Ciel’s words.

*********

        We were in the carriage heading back to the townhouse. Madam Red and Lau were across from Ciel, Sebastian, and I. The two adults were deep in conversation and weren’t paying much attention to the rest of us. Sebastian seemed lost in his mind as he stared out the window. Ciel was also staring out the window by his side and I, who was squished in between the two males, was just staring at my hands.

        “Where did you get that?” Ciel’s voice whispered into my ear. I stiffened at the sudden sound before looking up to face him. His sapphire gaze seemed guarded as well as curious. I looked down at what he was staring at; it was my ring.

        “It’s something from my past, I’m sure of it. I just don’t know who gave it to me or why.” I said, looking down at the small band. “Why have I never seen it before?” Ciel muttered, keeping his voice quiet so as not to attract too much attention to us. “You haven’t looked at my hands before young master.” I giggled, keeping my voice low as well. Ciel blushed and looked away before laying his eyes back on my ring. “It certainly is unique. It’s probably one of a kind.” He said. I admired the ring, looking at it more closely in hopes of finding a clue about who I am.

        It was a golden band that wrapped around my left hand’s ring finger. Towards the top of the ring, the gold split into two paths, forming an eye as they connected once again. White diamonds encrusted the eye’s golden path and two were placed on each side after the two branching paths reconnected. In the middle of the eye was a small blood red ruby that glinted in the sunlight.


	7. Episode 4.3

I nodded slightly in agreement with his claim. “That doesn’t ‘narrow the field’ at all! I’m a doctor; _I_ could have down the dissection!” Madam Red’s shout interrupted our side conversation and brought our attention to her. “And summer is ending. Before another week passes the Season will be over, and any doctors the noblemen brought in from the country will go back ho-” Madam Red’s rant was cut off by Sebastian. “Then we’ll simply conclude our investigation before then.”

“What?” Lau frowned. I groaned lightly, knowing what was about to be said. I could feel eyes boring into the side of my head and I look over to see Ciel looking at me with a glint of amusement in his eye, and a small smirk on his face. “A Phantomhive butler who can’t do that much isn’t worth his salt.” Madam Red and Lau looked beyond confused at anything that comes out of that demon’s mouth, even more so now. “I’ll make a list of suspects now and question all of them.” Sebastian said, his mouth curved up into a smile and his crimson eyes closed. The demon stood up and opened the door to the speeding carriage. Ciel raised his hand and shooed him out, before he leapt out of the carriage and closed the door behind him. I resisted the urge to slap my forehead at the antic of the two. Madam Red and Lau pressed their faces against the glass window of the vehicle, the woman’s awed and frightened mutter reached my ears and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. “He knows the carriage is moving, right?!” “Sebastian said he’d do it, now all we have to do is wait.” Was all Ciel said on the matter.

*********

The carriage brought us back to the townhouse and Grell stepped down from the driver’s seat, opening the door for us to get out. I stepped out first and opened the door to the townhouse, only to reveal Sebastian. _I know he’s a demon and all, but there are still sometimes where he never ceases to surprise me..._

“Welcome back. I’ve been awaiting your arrival.” The crimson eyed devil bowed, his hand over his chest as Madam Red and Lau gasped in shock. Ciel walked past Sebastian as the man stepped aside. As I glanced at our guests, I had bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing at their facial expressions. The two had blank looks on their faces, their mouths open ever so slightly in awe. Even Grell was befuddled. I followed Ciel into the house, trying to keep my chortles down. “Your afternoon tea is ready.” Sebastian spoke clearly to Ciel and the guests, but the silence that floated through the air didn’t last long, as it was soon broken by an astounded Madam Red. “How did you get here?!”

“I finished my errands, so I came home ahead of you.” I swear, the butler was enjoying this. “You already finished you suspect list?” Madam Red whispered, unbelieving. “No…” The woman seemed to relax slightly before the demon finished his sentence. “I merely created a list of names based on the criteria we discussed, contacted them all, and directly collected their statements.” I sighed at the show-off as he held several scrolls in his arms. I crossed mine as I watched the scene unfold, noticing Ciel stopping his ascent up the stairs. “Come now, Sebastian, even for you that would be impossible…” Madam Red smiled smugly, a hand on her hip sassily.

I rolled my eyes and groaned softly at what was about to come. Sebastian sliced open one of the scrolls in his hand and began reading from it. “Richard Oswald, family doctor of the Duke of Bailey. Has an alibi: he spent the night with his friends at the White Horse pub. No connection to secret societies. Madam Heavitt, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital. Has an alibi: she was with a boy at the Stipple Inn. No connection to secret societies. William Somerset, family doctor of the Earl of Chambers. Has an alibi: he was at a party hosted by the Earl of Harwood. No connection with secret societies…” I tuned out the chattering of the demon and looked around at the different expressions in the room. Lau was smirking, not surprised by this. Grell looked as though her were in love with Sebastian. Madam Red looked perturbed, her hat falling off her head. As I looked at Ciel, my heart stopped.

Ciel was smirking, his sapphire orb half open and he gazed around the room before his gemmed eye fell on me, his smirk growing larger. I felt heat crawl up my cheeks and my heart restarted itself, full force. In that instant, he was breathtakingly beautiful. I shook my head lightly, tossing the thought from my mind and let the heat dispel from my face.

“Through this investigation, I’ve narrowed it down to one person who meets the criteria.” Sebastian’s new words caught my attention and I tuned back into the conversation.  “Are you really just a butler?” Madam Red’s shaky voice reached my ears, making me turn towards her. “Are you sure you’re not a military intelligence officer?” I blanched at her words before I groaned, knowing exactly what was going to come out of the demon’s mouth. “No, I am merely one _hell_ of a butler.” I let out a breath of annoyance as I heard a deep, yet quiet chuckle come from behind me. Turning, I saw that Ciel was smirking at me yet again, amusement dancing in his cerulean gaze.

*********

We were in a carriage, pulling up to a large mansion. I shifted uncomfortably in the outfit I wore, looking across from me to Ciel, a pout staining my cherry red lips. I saw his sapphire gaze flicker with an emotion I couldn’t place before he smirked at me once more, enjoying my predicament. Ciel wore a suit, a slight difference to his normal attire, yet not that far from it. The suit was a blood red color, the navy blue tie that was wrapped around his neck matched nicely with the suit. His suit certainly suited a noble of his stature. I held back a giggle at my own joke. Sebastian was across from us in the carriage, sporting a tutor’s outfit. Madam Red and Lau wore their normal attire and I looked down at my dress with slight distaste.

It was a lavender colored dress, with white ruffles, and I wore a large lavender hat that reminded me of Madam Red’s own crimson colored one. My brown hair that reached down to my mid-back ended in luscious curls that bounced with every turn of my head. I wore very little makeup, as Madam Red had muttered something along the lines of “Naturally beautiful” whilst she was doing my hair and makeup. The dress was tight on me, though not as tight as the one Lizzie had forced me in. I shuddered at the thought.

“Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Druitt. He graduated from medical school, but has not gone into practice. He’s thrown several parties at his home.” Sebastian’s serious tone drove my attention to him. He pushed his glasses back up his face as he looked at the group. “However, people say he simultaneously holds secret parties that only his intimates may attend.” I frowned thoughtfully at the information. “I’ve heard rumors that he’s into black magic and that sort of thing.” Madam Red’s input made me glance towards her for a second before my attention was quickly brought to Lau. “So you suspect that at these underground parties, they perform ceremonies and sacrifice the prostitutes?”

“Tonight is the last party of the Season. We only have one chance.” Ciel ended his sentence as he looked at me. The carriage came to a stop and I pouted once more. “At least you don’t have to wear a dress, young master.” I sulked. Ciel’s smirk grew, that is, until Sebastian ruined it for him. “Ah yes. We wouldn’t wish for anyone to spot you, my lord. So you must have some sort of disguise on as well.” The demon grinned and quickly shoved a blonde wig onto Ciel’s head. Cerulean eyes glared at Sebastian before they softened upon landing on me.

I gasped softly as a faint memory came to mind. But as quickly as it had come, it was shoved away by a rather harsh shot of pain in my head. I shook off the memory and stepped out of the carriage after the others had piled out.

*********

“Bambi will play my niece visiting from the country, and Sebastian will play her tutor. Ciel, you will be Bambi’s cousin, or more accurately, her fiancé. Ciel’s face grew red and I felt my own heat up in response to the noblewoman’s words. “W-Why do we have to be engaged?” Ciel’s stutter had me hiding my laugh behind a white gloved hand. “Because I said so.” Was Madam Red’s simple answer. Ciel’s visible eye twitched and he snarled out, “You’re kidding me?!”

After a small and quiet row between Ciel and his aunt, Ciel, Sebastian, and I moved across the ballroom, keeping a sharp eye out for our suspect. “First we must find the viscount.” Sebastian said, as he herded Ciel and I around like sheep. “I’m just glad Lizzie isn’t here. I wouldn’t want to go through another dress fiasco.” I sighed.

“That dress is so cute!” I froze in my steps as a familiar high-pitched voice rang in my ears. “There are so many lovely dresses here! How cute!” Her squeals became grating to my nerves and I turned to see Lizzie in a deep burgundy colored dress. _Even when she doesn’t realize it, she matches clothes with Ciel._ I deadpan in my head. Realizing the disaster it would be if Lizzie recognized me, I pull the two shellshocked males to the ground in front of a table as people blocked the blonde’s view. “Sebastian, you and the young master need to distract Lizzie while I make a run for it.” I whisper hurriedly and move to dash away when a strong hand catches my arm. I let out a whimper of sadness as my escape was foiled by Ciel. “We need to get to Madam Red.” He said pointedly, looking me in the eyes.

We manage to avoid Lizzie as we snuck over towards the sound of the noblewoman’s voice. She’s sitting on what seems to be a throne, surrounded by men that were fawning over her. My eye twitches in aggravation as I stared at the woman. “There she is!” Lizzie happily announced, pointing in my direction. Fear took a hold of me and I turned towards Sebastian, my gaze begging for help. The sounds of various instruments filled the hall and I felt Sebastian’s hands land in position on my waist. Understanding his meaning, I rested my hands on his arms, and we spun elegantly through the hall.

After a few minutes of twirling around the hall, I noticed everyone else had stopped dancing and only Sebastian and I were dancing. _So much for inconspicuous._ I thought to myself. I looked into Sebastian’s eyes as he smirked down at me. I tilted my head in question and watched as he bent down before whispering in my ear. “You are a much more skilled dancer. Better than our bumbling master.” He chuckled softly. I blushed at the praise.

After many long minutes, the dancing stopped and everyone went back to mingling. Clapping filled my ears and Sebastian and I both looked up to see a man in a pure white suit with a baby blue handkerchief in his front pocket clapping. His long blonde hair was draped elegantly over his shoulders. My violet eyes met his own violet orbs in surprise. “You danced like a graceful and beauteous swan, Miss.” His suave voice reached my ears. _Viscount Druitt_. I thought to myself, looking over the man once again.

“Miss, I’ll go get you something to drink.” Sebastian bowed before leaving me alone with the suspected murderer. I gave a soft smile and curtsied before rising. “Good evening, Lord Druitt.” I spoke softly, lowering the tone of my voice to make in sensual. _Thank goodness no one is around, I’d hate to have to explain this one away._ Ciel’s face crossed my mind, but I quickly pushed it down, in favor of convincing Druitt to reveal his secrets to me. I felt a familiar energy slowly building up within me as I held the viscount’s gaze, mesmerizing him with my amethyst orbs. Druitt stepped closer to me and picked up my gloved hand, kissing my knuckles. I faked a blush and let my smile grow a bit bigger at his actions. “Are you having fun, my dear little swan?” I let my eyelids droop down in an innocent, yet desirable way as I answered. “It’s a wonderful party. I truly am impressed. But, I’ve been wishing to speak with you, my lord.” I offer, batting my lashes and biting my plump cherry red lips. I caught Druitt licking his own ever so slightly and I heard his breath hitch. “Oh?” He asked, his voice low. I let the energy that had built up within me burst out, giving the man no mercy as I got exactly what I wanted. “I’m bored to death of dancing and eating.” I muttered, stepping ever so closer to the man. Druitt’s eyes widened and I lust glaze them over. Druitt reached an arm around me, wrapping it around my waist before it trailed lower. “So you want something more amusing to do?” He asked, whispering in my ear. I cringe internally at the man’s touch and vowed to kill him when this was all said and done. “Do you know of something more amusing, my lord?” I asked breathily, staring into his eyes, bringing him into my trap. Druitt chuckled and took my hand, dragging me along behind him as we left the party behind and went up some stairs.

He brought me to a door and I looked at him in confusion. “Step right through there. We’re going to a very nice place. Quite amusing.” Druitt said, opening the oak door in the darkened hallway. I stepped into the room and inhaled, coughing at the smell that permeated the air. I choked on the smell, trying to bring air into my lungs as I began to black out. I felt the hard wood of the door as I fell against it, jarring my healing injuries. “Ciel…” I mutter helplessly.

 

**Ciel’s PoV-**

I watched as Sebastian swooped Bambi away, disappearing into folds of skirts. As they continued twirling about the ballroom floor, I was able to see them for a small amount of time every now and again. When I did see them after the crowd parted, choosing instead to watch Sebastian and Bambi dance, I felt something rise in me.

A burning anger crawled its way up my spine as I observed the way he held her. Where his hands were. The way he whispered in her ear and made her blush. I managed to quell my growing anger as I saw Sebastian let her go as the crowd joined back in, choosing to talk with each other once more after the multitude of songs ended. Sebastian and Bambi came to a stop in front of a man in a white suit. The man clapped and began speaking. Sebastian bowed and whispered into Bambi’s ear before he walked away, heading towards me. I now realize the man she is speaking with is Viscount Druitt, and I watch intently as she began to speak to him.

I frowned in confusion as he began act strangely. He was wobbling slightly, as if intoxicated by something. Or some _one_. A quick glance towards Bambi confused me even more as I saw her eyes droop softly and she began to bat her eyes at the man. I gasped as her eyes flashed a bright blue color and Druitt seemed to be putty in her hands. _What the bloody hell…?_

Druitt wrapped an arm around her waist and I felt the anger that I had before come back, tenfold. It took all my strength to not go over there and rip his lecherous paws off of my Bambi. I paused for a moment. _My_ Bambi? I shook the thought away, thinking it ridiculous and watched as Druitt brought Bambi up a set of stairs.

 

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I woke up in a dark room. Or, at least I think it was a room. I was blindfolded, so I haven’t a clue of where I am. “And now, what you’ve all been waiting for: tonight’s crown jewel.” Druitt’s familiar voice made me scowl. _He kidnapped me. Why does this keep happening to me?!_ I whine pitifully in my own head before attempting to focus on my surroundings. I hear faint gasps of awe from all around me. “You may enjoy her as a decoration, or make a pet of her. I imagine she’d even make an attractive part of a ceremony. Or if you want to sell her parts individually, that’s up to you.” I growled lowly at his words.

“Her eyes bear the colors of a brilliant purple sunset on a late foggy night. However, beware when her eyes change into a crystalline blue, for that’s when she becomes quite the seductress.” His words, made me realize that my power hadn’t worked on him. I ignored that particular fact and instead put together the pieces of the puzzle and figured out what was happening. I was being auctioned off at a black market. “Allow me to show you all.” Hands came from behind me and I felt my blindfold fall, allowing me to see into the room.

I seemed to be in a large cage that was perched atop a stage. Druitt stood next to me and dozens of guests wearing masks filled the audience. “We’ll start from a thousand guineas.” _How disgusting_. I sneered.

Calls of higher bids rang out over and over again. As seconds turned into minutes, I feared that Ciel wouldn’t get to me in time and that I would be sold off to another master. Suddenly the candles that lit the room went out and I relaxed, knowing precisely what was happening. The sounds of people being knocked unconscious filled the room and a few seconds later, the candles reignited.

Everyone was on the floor, knocked out, and Ciel stood with Sebastian in the middle of the audience. The demon swiftly pried open the bars of the cage and broke the chains that bound me. “Good grief. You’re truly good for nothing butt getting yourself captured.” Ciel frowned at me. I felt the anger that had collectively grown during the night bubble up within me and I snapped, releasing a feral, animalistic growl that made the young earl step back. I could smell the fear that rose within him as he looked at me. Regret filled me and I stepped out of the cage, tentatively moving towards Ciel. When he flinched away from me I let out a pitiful whimper, dashing to the nearest window. With a hesitant step, I jump out of the open window and land on a lower rooftop, running along it to get back to the townhouse.

Tears welled up within my eyes as I pictured Ciel’s frightened eyes and I felt my heart tear in two. I made it to the townhouse before Sebastian and Ciel, but didn’t dwell on that part. I made my way into the dining room and hid in the dumbwaiter, closing the door so I could be in complete darkness. That’s when I let it out. I sobbed heavily, my chest heaving. My cries echoed around me in the empty house and I felt my throat choking on my cries.

*********

I groan softly as I opened my eyes. My eyes were crusted together from dried tears and I sniveled pitifully when I realized I had cried myself to sleep. I yawned lightly and felt cramped. Upon realizing I had fallen asleep in a dumbwaiter, I reprimanded myself mentally for doing so. My throat felt raw from the amount of sobs that wracked my body from the night before.

I took in several deep breaths before moving to open the dumbwaiter door. A voice stopped me however. It was Lau. “‘Jack the Ripper strikes again’?” Madam Red joined in with him, her voice one of disappointment. “So that means the viscount wasn’t our man?”

I flinched at the sound of something slamming harshly into the wooden table. It was more than likely Ciel slamming the newspaper down on the dining room table. I flick back to what Lau had recited. _So Jack the Ripper hasn’t been caught?_ I thought in horror.  


	8. Episode 5

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I sighed softly into the musty air of the old dumbwaiter. Ciel and the others were gone, have been for quite awhile. My body begged for more rest, if only to heal the various injuries I have. Abiding by my body’s wishes, I closed my eyes and drifted off once again.

*********

I haven’t a clue of what time it was when I finally awoke, but judging by my body’s inner clock, it was nighttime. My stomach rumbled loudly, reminding me that I hadn’t eaten in several days. I bit my lip, frightened to come out of hiding for fear of being caught by Sebastian, or worse, the young master. I could tell that I had been in here for at least one day. _I guess I really needed that rest. Perhaps it didn’t help that I haven’t eaten in awhile…_

I let out a harsh breath before an idea popped into my head. _This dumbwaiter leads to the master’s chambers. He should be asleep by now, and if he isn’t, I’ll wait until he is. Then, I leave my hiding place and place a note that gives my thanks of giving me a home and explaining that I will be leaving._ A tear escaped my eye as I made my plan. Biting my lip, I grab the rope and haul myself up towards Ciel’s room.

It took a few minutes, but I managed to get there, knowing the layout of the house was quite helpful. I heard a door close and froze in my tracks, stopping to listen in to what was going on. “Well?” It was Ciel, presumably speaking to Sebastian. “No matter how many times I examine it, the result is the same.” Yup, definitely Sebastian. “The viscount had nothing to do with yesterday’s murder.” I frowned at Ciel’s words. I had forgotten the killer was still at large.

“Indeed. None of the humans inside his mansion could have done it.” At Sebastian’s words, I frowned. No humans…? But what about those that weren’t human? “Quite… None of the humans there…” Ciel muttered. “Anyway, tomorrow we’ll…” Ciel trailed off before gasping in horror and realization. “Sebastian! Don’t tell me you-?”

“I’ve told you over and over: I do not lie. Involved in medicine, ties to secret societies or black magic, and no alibi for the nights before the bodies were found: The only human that fits those criteria is the Viscount Druitt.” Sebastian spoke confidently, hinting something at Ciel. “Was your investigation just a farce then?!” Ciel snarled. “You see, I am merely one hell of a butler. I simply faithfully carry out my master’s orders and instructions.” Ciel growled at his butler’s words.

I heard papers being thrown and fluttering to the ground. “With one order from you, I can become your pawn or your sword. Now, put the villain in check, Master.” I heard Sebastian’s footsteps retreat towards what I assumed to be where the door was, but Ciel’s voice stopped him. “Do you think-” Sebastian cut him off. “Bambi does not have the required knowledge of medicines. Se could not have killed any of those victims.” My heart stuttered in my chest and cracked even more when I heard Ciel suspect me of doing something so heinous. Ciel sighed in relief. “Where… Where do you think she is, Sebastian?” Ciel’s soft and vulnerable tone made my heart ache and I wanted to come out of hiding just to hug him, but I didn’t, still afraid of what might happen. “I’m not sure, my lord. Shall we mount a search after we catch the killer?” At Sebastian’s suggestion, I heard a soft and sad hum of agreement.

I bit my lip and begged my brain to stop the pain in my heart. Forgetting about my earlier plan, I let the dumbwaiter take me back down to the kitchen. I knew what was going to happen, and I had to be there to protect my master, even if he is frightened of me.

*********

I followed Ciel and Sebastian through the streets by staying on the rooftops. They stopped in a back alley and I observed what they were doing. “He’ll show up if we stake out this place, right?” Ciel’s voice drifted up towards me on the stormy air. He was in his undercover outfit; a white shirt with a brown vest. He wore a dark green messenger hat and a medical eyepatch over his marked eye. A form of confirmation came from the butler.

“It’s true that the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides having their organs removed.” I listened in, hoping to get a clue about who they’re looking out for. “Beautiful, glossy black hair.” I blink, confused at the butler’s words. “But why should he have to kill them?” I was even more confused at this point. Looking down, I hold back a laugh as I realized what was going on. “Sinfully lovable.” Sebastian’s antics had me biting my lip harshly to keep in my giggles. “And I--” Ciel was now talking to himself. “So soft… Yes, so soft…”

“Listen to me when I’m talking to you!” Ciel shouted at the butler. Sebastian was crouched on the ground, holding a black cat and petting her. The stray obviously did not want to be held and was meowing in protest. “I apologize. She’s a rare beauty. So soft…”

A scream penetrated the air, making my heart stop. Ciel’s gasp made my gaze flicker from where the scream had come from back to him. “No one could have gotten past us!”

Sebastian and Ciel both ran to the home of the woman they were trying to protect. I followed them, staying on the roof until I believed I needed to help. Ciel threw open the door and the metallic scent of blood hit me harshly, almost throwing me off balance. My stomach gurgled in response and I felt as though I was going to be sick from the sickeningly sweet scent wafting from the house. Ciel froze, staring at what I assumed to be the victim. My heart went out to the boy, as he shouldn’t have to witness this massacre. Sebastian was hot on his heels and pulled him back, covering his eyes. He pulled the shocked boy away from the door, jumping backwards to put a distance between the scene and the earl. I looked away when Ciel bent over and wretched, only looking back when I heard the noise cease.

“That’s quite a mess you made, Jack the Ripper...or should I say Grell Sutcliff.” I held back a gasp of horror as the reaper masquerading as a butler emerged from the house, covered in blood. I heard him trying to play innocent, but I knew Sebastian wasn’t going to take the bait. “This is the first time I’ve met someone like you in the human world.” At Sebastian’s words, I had to hold back an ironic chuckle. _Actually, it isn’t…_

“You performed the role of ‘harmless incompetent butler’ quite adeptly.” Grell grinned at Sebastian’s praise and I held back a gasp at his teeth. They were like that of a shark’s, pointed and dangerous. He got a crazed look in his eyes as he grinned maniacally. “Do you think so? That’s right. I’m an _actress_ , honey. And I’m absolutely first-rate.” The reaper began to take off his disguise, brushing out his brown hair into glowing red locks. “But you’re not ‘Sebastian’ either, are you?”

“That’s the name I received from my young master, so yes, I am...at the moment.” Sebastian smiled thinly. “My, so you’re a ‘faithful dog’ character. Though for a fine-looking man like you, that’s fabulous too. Well then, Sebastian… No, Bassy...let me reintroduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts. I’m sure we two butlers can get along marvelously.” Grell struck a pose before blowing a kiss towards the demon, making him visibly cringe. “Ah, I finally get to meet you in my true form! I’ve never seen a demon play butler before, so I was surprised when I first saw you!” The redhead grinned. “That’s my line. I never imagined someone like you would play a butler.” I rolled my eyes as Sebastian explained what he was for Ciel’s benefit.

“Why would a divine being such as yourself bother to play a butler?” Sebastian questioned. “Good question. Perhaps I should say I fell in love with a certain woman.” My heart froze as I watched Madam Red step out from the shadows of the house. Ciel pulled down Sebastian’s hand in order to his his aunt standing before him. “I didn’t calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is.” Madam tsked.

“Naturally you were on the initial suspect list. But your alibi was perfect.” Ciel scowled, rubbing his chin as he back away from Sebastian’s grasp. “You suspected even your own aunt?” Madam pouted. “If you had the potential to be Jack, any blood relation would be irrelevant. None of the humans on the suspect list could have committed all those murders. But if one had an _inhuman_ accomplice, that would change everything. If he could enter the room in an instant without our noticing, he could also instantaneously get from the viscount’s to the East End. You two are the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper. Jack’s victims had other things in common. They all underwent a certain surgery at London Central Hospital, where you work. The only patient on the list who hadn’t yet been killed was Mary Kelly, who lived in that flat. I thought you’d show up here if I kept an eye on the place.” Ciel finished, a scowl on his face.

“Where’s your little maid? I would’ve thought you would bring her along.” I flinch back into the shadows of the chimney beside me as Ciel’s shoulders drop and he looks towards the ground. “That is unfortunate, my beloved nephew Ciel. If you hadn’t figured it out, we could have played chess together again.”

“But… I WON’T GIVE ANYTHING UP THIS TIME!” Madam’s sudden screech sent chill down my spine and I had to force myself to not let out a scream of fear in response. The sound of an unknown object made my focus turn to Grell, and my heart lept to my throat as the reaper dashed at Ciel. Sebastian caught the strange blade in time, and I let out a breath of relief. The demon pushed the blade back, forcing the reaper to backflip away from him.

“Wh-What is that thing?!” Ciel asked, face full of shock. “Grim reapers possess tools for harvesting souls. That is a reaper’s sickle.” Sebastian explained. “‘Sickle’ is such a dull name; don’t call it that! Not after I customized it to my personal specifications!” Grell snarled. “This is a ‘death scythe’ only I can wield, and it can hack any being to pieces! I’ve behaved myself so well lately, I’m out of shape now! I want to get some real exercise for a change...with _you_.” Grell flirted at the demon once again, making me hold back laughter once more.

“Could I ask you not to say such repugnant things? I am on duty.” Sebastian demanded, annoyed. “How stoic you are! Yet another thing that makes you irresistible!” Grell fawned, waving his weapon in the air. “You see, I love the color red. Red is my favorite color for hair, and clothes, and lipstick. So I paint those ugly women with pretty, pretty red blood. I wonder what your little maid would look like all painted in red…” Grell chuckled lowly, making me gulp at his suggestion.

“Bassy, I’ll make you even finer-looking than you already are. I’m really going to tear you up inside. And make you red like beautifully-scattered rose petals.” Grell winked. “A grim reaper quietly harvests the souls of the dying. A butler subserviently follows his master like a shadow. Your vulgarity violates the aesthetics of both, and quite frankly, I find it sickening.” Sebastian turned on a pouting Grell and pulled his overcoat off, tossing it to the side of the alley. “Oh, Bassy, you wound me. I’m a more _deadly_ efficient butler than I look!” Grell struck a pose, sticking his pink tongue out at Sebastian and Ciel.

Ciel raised his hand to his eyepatch, pulling it down. “In my own black name and that of the Queen, I order you: put an end to them!” He shouted, the contract in his eye glowing upon giving the demon an order. Sebastian’s own crimson orbs glowed a demonic pink, his pupils turning to slits. “Yes, my lord.” With a fanged grin, the demon began to bite off his black glove. However, Grell was fast. With supernatural speed, the reaper charged at Sebastian, his weapon roaring.

“Ah, yes! Run more! We’ll play tag, Bassy!” Grell taunted, swiping at Sebastian with his weapon as the demon dodged each hit. In a flash, after a wrong move, Grell had Sebastian pinned to a wall, holding the blade in his hands. “Now, now, if you don’t escape fast, you’ll get cut. It’s so much more stimulating when it hurts a little, isn’t?” Grell giggled as his spinning blade tore into Sebastian’s uniform.

I glanced back at Ciel, knowing that my master was my number one priority and that Sebastian could handle himself. “We’ve now become a guard dog and his prey. If it’s hunt or be hunted…” My eyes narrowed as she reached into her sleeve and I felt a burst of energy spike through me as I saw the glint of silver in it. “There’s only one choice!” Madam Red shouted, rushing to Ciel, a dagger in hand. In a split second, I had gone from the rooftop across the alleyway to right in front of Ciel, my face set in a vicious snarl. Madam Red’s charge did not stop and her dagger went straight into my shoulder. I heard Ciel gasp as I let out a yelp of pain before I opened my eyes to face an astonished Madam Red. With a feral snarl, I ripped the dagger out of my shoulder and tossed it to the ground, locking eyes with my attacker. You’re a doctor! Why do this?!” Ciel screamed as I put a hand to my wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. I held my place in front of Ciel as Madam Red looked at the boy over my shoulder. “A kid like you would never understand even if I told him!” Madam Red’s arm reached out before I could react and she pinned me to the wall by my neck, choking me. I let out strangled noises as the woman squeezed my throat harder. “You… You… You should have never been born!” She screamed. I could see her raising her free hand through my blackening vision and she plunged the knife down towards my heart. By sheer luck, she missed, going too far to the right and the dagger dug into my lung instead. I let out another cry of pain and Madam Red released her hold on me, letting me crumple to the ground, shivering. I heard her hesitant steps going backwards, away from Ciel and I.

“Stop, Sebastian!” Ciel’s order made me open my eyes to see the form of the demon towering over Madam Red, his hand mere inches away from her head. The woman continued backing away and she let the blood covered dagger fall to the ground. Sebastian was panting behind her, most likely from the effort of escaping his predicament from earlier and the wound on his shoulder. He took the outstretched arm and rested his hand atop his bleeding wound. Biting my lip to stop my screams, I struggle to stand back up, pushing myself on shaky arms to a sitting position before I stood up, swaying slightly. I clench my teeth as I stood in front of Ciel, trying to protect him from any harm.

“Bambi…” Ciel’s soft tone of relief and horror rang in my ears as I kept my focus on the woman in front of us. “Oh, Bassy, you’ve got a backbone. To think you’d sacrifice an arm to go save that kid…” Grell sounded in awe of Sebastian. “But how poorly _you_ compare, Madam! Hurry up and kill the brats!” The reaper frowned, walking this way, his weapon dragging on the ground behind him.

“I can’t do it after all. I can’t kill him. I can’t even kill Bambi.” Madam Red whimpered, hugging herself. “You’re saying that _now_? You’ve sliced up so many women to bits! If you don’t erase him, he’ll erase you!” Grell tried to sway Madam Red in her decision. “Madam…” Ciel whispered from behind me. “But… But… This boy is my--” I saw the blade a second before it hit home. Wishing to shield Ciel from anymore horror, I swiftly turn and pull his head into my neck, blocking his view of Madam Red being cut down by Grell. I wrapped my arms around his body and we both fell to our knees, landing on the rough and soaked ground. I felt Ciel’s arms shakily slide around my waist, gripping me tightly. I let out a silent hiss at the spark of pain when he squeezed my wound, but held him tighter.

“I’m disappointed in you, Madam Red! I have no interest in you if you’re just another woman!” Grell shouted. The sound of Madam Red’s body hitting the ground made Ciel flinch in my hold, I felt him nuzzle his head into my shoulder with a whimper and my heart ached for the boy once again. “I loved you when you were dyed crimson with your victim’s blood, Madam Red.” I watched as Grell tossed off his butler’s jacket and stalked towards Madam’s corpse. “I’m disappointed you turned out to be such a trite woman! You don’t have what it takes to wear red. Your cheap melodrama ends now. Farewell, Madam.” Grell took off Madam Red’s red coat and pulled it on, letting it hang off his elbows instead of fully wearing it.

The reaper began to walk away from all of us and I felt Ciel shift in my hold. Looking down at the boy, I noticed that he was pulling away, and I allowed my hands to fall, letting him out of my grasp. With slow movements, Ciel moved his hand towards his aunt’s corpse and lightly ran his hand down her face closing her eyes. “What are you doing, Sebastian?” Ciel’s voice was low as he spoke to the demon. I looked at the boy earl who was kneeling on the ground by Madam Red’s unmoving figure. His head was down, his navy blue hair that was soaked from the pouring rain was covering his eyes. “I told you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It’s not over yet. Don’t dawdle. Hurry up and kill the other one!” Ciel ordered, looking up towards Sebastian.

As I stared at the drenched boy concern filled me. I lightly tugged at my overcoat and pulled it off with ease, sucking in a breath when I moved my injured shoulder. “Very good, my lord.” Sebastian grinned. Grell’s footsteps stopped and he laughed. “I was going to be nice and let you go, but if you insist, I’ll send you both to heaven!” Grell turned, slicing at Sebastian as the butler made his way towards him. The butler ducked the oncoming attack. “Heaven?” The demon chortled. Sebastian jumped above Grell, surprising the reaper. “Heaven and I are strangers.” Sebastian aimed a kick towards Grell’s head and the man dodged, backing away in fear. “You just went after a lady’s face! You’re a _fiend_!” Grell shouted, waving his weapon in the air. Sebastian merely turned with a smile on his face. “Of course. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler.”

“Do you think a demon can beat a divine being?” Grell growled. “An interesting question. However, if my young master tells me to win, I shall win.” As Sebastian turned to face Ciel, I followed his gaze, only to see Ciel looking at me. “You’re quite keen on that puny little brat, I’m jealous. Even demons cease to exist if I reap them with my death scythe. Aren’t you afraid?” Grell pouted, drawing my eyes back to the two supernatural beings.

“Not in the least. I belong to my master, body and soul, even down to the last hair on my head. As long as the contract is in effect, I follow his orders. That’s the butler aesthetic, you see.” Sebastian smirked at the reaper.

Fully pulling my large overcoat off, I let it fall atop Ciel’s head, stopping the rain from pouring down on him. Ciel blinked at my actions and latched his hands onto the edges of my jacket, pulling it closer to him for warmth. I felt the rain beating down on me and I gasped in pain as it hit harshly against my open wounds. Ciel’s eyes snapped towards me and I saw worry dancing within those sapphire orbs. I ignored it and turned my head to the two butlers in front of us.


	9. Episode 6

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I watched as Ciel grabbed Sebastian’s forgotten coat from the cobblestone ground and made his way back over to where I sat by Madam Red. He knelt back down beside me and laid the jacket over his aunt’s body, covering her. I frowned at the covered corpse. She didn’t deserve to die, she was a good woman, but she was just in pain.

“Bambi…” I almost didn’t hear Ciel’s faint whisper. Biting my lip I turned to face him, my eyes to the ground. I felt his soft hand under my chin, and flinched away from his touch. He wasn’t fazed and instead lifted my head by my chin to face him. I stared into his eyes, one sapphire, one marked.

I reached up and lightly pushed his hand away. “I’m sorry, master. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” My voice was low as I spoke. I could feel the tears crawling back into my eyes, a lump forming in my throat. When I chanced a glance back to Ciel, he had a deep frown on his face.

 

**Ciel’s PoV-**

Bambi’s amethyst eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked at me. When she had been angry back at the viscount’s party, I was frightened. However not by her, but by her anger. She’s always so cheerful and it was startling to see her angry. I was worried when she jumped out the window and I had ordered Sebastian to chase after her, but by the time he had grabbed me and followed in her footsteps, she had disappeared.

Sebastian brought me back to the townhouse and we both searched high and low for her, but she was nowhere to be found. This morning, I still hadn’t seen any sign of her, until now. She had been shadowing me, making sure I was safe. She was injured trying to protect me once again. I was astonished when Madam Red’s figure was blocked by something. I thought it was Sebastian at first, but I saw her long brown hair and recognized her immediately. I was relieved when she had shown up, she was safe. But when Madam Red attacked her without mercy, stabbing her with a hidden blade twice and choking her, I wished she wasn’t there, if only to prevent her injuries. When Grell had killed Madam, I felt her arms around me and it took me a second to realize what she was doing. She had placed my head on her neck and wrapped me in her arms. She didn’t want me to see my aunt die. The feel of her arms around me sent shivers up my spine, and I wrapped my arms around her as well, trying to make sure she was really there. When I heard my aunt’s body hit the ground, I nuzzled my way into her neck, relishing the warmth it was giving off. I heard her hiss, and I assume I had jarred her wounds, but before I could pull away, she hugged me closer.

I stared at her now, gazing into her violet orbs. I wasn’t sure what was happening to me when I was around her, but it was making me weak, and I need to be strong. I have to push away these strange feelings and ignore them. She’s nothing but a pawn, and a pawn shouldn’t make me this worried.

“Where were you?” I questioned, my voice harsh. She flinched back from my tone and I felt my heart ache a little. “I was in the dumbwaiter. I had beat you two back to the townhouse and hid in there. I woke up when you were in the kitchen the next morning and heard that Jack the Ripper was still at large. I needed more rest however, so I went back to sleep, still in the dumbwaiter. When I awoke this time, I had a plan of action. I made my way up to your chambers using the dumbwaiter and was going to leave a note in your room saying good-bye. However when I got there, I heard you and Sebastian talking. I followed you two when you left, and here we are now.” Bambi sniffled, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

The one place we hadn’t checked. The stupid dumbwaiter. I sighed and pulled her jacket closer to me, watching as she shivered. She pressed her hands to her injuries, putting pressure on her shoulder and her chest. Her face contorted in pain and I rolled my eyes at her, scooting closer to her. Against her protests, I pulled her into my lap, wrapping the both of us in her oversized jacket. I sighed into her soft chocolate locks, resting my chin on her good shoulder.

“Please stop!” The voice of that annoying reaper sounded off from above us. I looked up when a shadow covered us and saw his blood-ridden face a few heading straight towards us. Right as I could feel his breath on my face, he was kicked to the side by Sebastian. He skidded away, bouncing off the cobblestone. I glared at Sebastian as he landed near us, coatless. “Please excuse me. I misjudged the distance.”

I pulled Bambi closer to me and scowled at the demon. “You look awful.” He bowed and came up smiling, eyes closed. “I had a bit of trouble with him.” I heard soft mutterings from the downed reaper but paid no heed to him. I watched as Sebastian grabbed his scythe and made his way towards Grell. As Sebastian kicked the crawling man down to the ground and stood on him, I turned away choosing to face Bambi instead.

“Young master, hideous though he may be, he is still a divine being. Are you prepared to shoulder the heavy crime of killing the divine?” Sebastian called back to me. I scowled at the man. “Are you trying to make me repeat my order?” I deadpanned. “Very good, my lord.” Sebastian said, turning on the scythe and swinging down towards the reaper.

“Don’t you want to know who killed his parents?! Or what happened to Bambi?!” Bambi gasped in my arms and I tightened my hold on her, astounded myself. Inches before the blade hit Grell, a pole stopped it in it’s tracks. We all turn to see who was holding the strange object.

On top of the roof across from us was a man in a suit. “I apologize for interrupting your conversation.” He pulled back his weapon. “I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I came to take charge of the reaper there.” He explained, fixing his glasses. “Will! William!” Grell cheered as the new reaper lept from his perch.

William landed on Grell’s head, smashing it into the ground harshly. “Temp worker Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations. Firstly, you killed people not on the To-Die list. Secondly, you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not filled. And finally, you attempted to leak information about the cause of death, and identity of the murderer for the Phantomhives and as well bring back memories that were blocked for a reason.” I frowned when he mentioned blocked memories, he was obviously speaking of Bambi.

William hopped off of Grell and bowed to Sebastian. “I am sorry for all the trouble this wretch has caused. Oh, here’s my card.” He handed Sebastian a piece of paper, which he took. “Really, I never thought I’d see the day when I’d have to bow my head to a noxious beast like you. This is a disgrace to the profession of grim reaper.”

“Then please keep close watch over your staff so that they don’t cause trouble for us noxious beasts. Humans are very susceptible to temptation. When they are placed in the hellish bowels of despair, if a spider’s thread appears before them that could get them out, they will cling to it without fail. Any human will.” I frowned at Sebastian’s words. “Aren’t you demons the ones who take advantage of that to deceive humans and prey upon them?” William scowled. “I won’t deny it.” The demon chuckled.

“Though you seem to be a tame dog with a collar; that at least makes you a lesser evil than the unprincipled, rabid dogs.” William looked back towards Bambi and I, giving me a pointed looked. I saw his eyes widen upon seeing Bambi in my grasp. I scowled at him and pulled her into my chest, wanting to protect her. William’s face changed and he frowned once again, turning away from us. “Come, Grell Sutcliff, we’re leaving. Honestly...we’re already shorthanded, and now we won’t be able to finish during regular hours today, either.” William’s muttering continued on as he dragged the beaten reaper along behind him.

Sebastian threw Grell’s scythe towards the two reapers. William caught the blade between his fingers easily. “You forgot that.” Sebastian stated, smiling. “Thank you.” William muttered, letting the blade drop onto Grell. Soon enough, William and Grell disappeared into the shadowed alley.

I put my head back onto Bambi’s shoulder, watching as Sebastian walked back towards us. “I apologize, I allowed half of Jack the Ripper to escape.” I looked at Bambi’s face. Her violet eyes were screwed shut in pain, her breath was labored as she tried to stay conscious. My eyes fell to Madam Red’s covered body and I frowned. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” I mumbled.

Sebastian bent down and rested a hand on Bambi’s forehead. “She’s chilled to the bone. Let’s hurry back to the townhouse.” I nodded and stood up, holding Bambi in my arms, bridal style. That snapped her back to consciousness. Her face flushed red and she protested, struggling out of my arms and standing on her own. I watched her carefully as she stepped forward, only to wobble and fall.

I caught her before she hit the ground and pulled her back into my arms, picking her up once again. She was light, really light. It was almost as if she hadn’t eaten in weeks. I frowned at the thought and looked down at her face. She was sleeping, her chest was barely moving.

I looked up at Sebastian and we both made our way back to the townhouse, Bambi resting in my arms.

*********

**Bambi’ PoV-**

Ciel wouldn’t allow me to go to the funeral, instead he made me remain at the manor with the servants. Before he left, I had picked a scarlet rose and put it in the front pocket of his suit. I patted it softly and gave him a sad smile, caressing his cheek before I back away and bowed, watching as he got into the carriage to head to the church.

With a sad frown on my face, I walked over to Finny who was sitting on some steps a bit away. My wounds were patched up, but I felt faint. I haven’t eaten in a long time. My breath became labored as I approached my friend, who looked up upon hearing my footsteps. His glittering turquoise orbs widened as I collapsed to the ground.

I heard his faint call of my name as my vision blackened, but I blinked it away and focused on the blonde who was kneeling down beside me. “Bambi! What’s wrong? Your wounds shouldn’t be affecting you this much.” Finny fretted, pulling me into his lap. I bit my lip as I came to a decision. I had to tell him. Maybe he could help me. “Finny, can you keep a secret?”

 

**Finny’s PoV-**

I looked down at my very dear friend as she asked me that question. “Yes. I can.” I nodded, determined. “Not just from the other servants, but from Sebastian and the young master as well?” Her words confused me. I tilted my head as I looked into her eyes, those violet orbs begging me for an honest answer. “Y-Yes. I can. I promise I won’t tell anyone anything.” I vow holding up my pinky and linking it with hers. She giggled lightly before her face turned serious.

She sat up and leaned closer to my ear. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened at her whispered words.


	10. Episode 7

**Bambi’s PoV-**

“Resort, resort, we’re so happy!” I giggled at the servants’ excitement as they chanted the phrase over and over again. I was by Sebastian’s side as he drove Ciel’s carriage, the servants’ were behind us. I had turned in my seat, watching Finny and the others. “Isn’t this wonderful, Mey-Rin? I’m so moved!” Finny’s joy filled tone made me smile and Mey-Rin enthusiastically agreed. I tuned out the rest of their conversation as a sign caught my eye.

“Welcome to Houndsworth?” I mumbled to myself, unbelieving of the state of the sign. There was a dog collar covered in spikes hanging on the sign, a crow was perched on it, watching me with beady eyes. I felt the carriage stop and looked up to Sebastian. “This would seem to be the entrance to the village.” He said, speaking loudly for the others to hear. My jaw dropped and I felt my back burn in pain as I looked at the large tree beside us.

The tree was dead, no leaves covered it’s branches. Several dog collars that matched the one on the sign were hanging from the spindly branches. The skulls of dogs were scattered among the base of the tree.

My horror was interrupted by the screams of the servants. I gasped and looked back at them, only to catch Ciel’s eye. He was smirking. “I forgot to tell you one thing: this is the planned _construction site_ for the resort.” I smiled, amused, and shook my head at the boy’s antics. As the servants whimpered, I remembered the conversation Sebastian, Ciel, and I had before we left.

**Flashback**

Sebastian and I had just served Ciel’s afternoon snack and tea, we were waiting for him to finish when he spoke up, making Sebastian frown in confusion. “A trip? In this season?” The demon questioned, catching my attention.

“Are you two familiar with the leisure activity known as bear baiting?” Ciel asked, sipping his tea. I shook my head as Sebastian replied, “The words seems entertaining and quite attractive to me, but I’m afraid not.”

“They tied a bear to a fence with a rope or cord, and fighting dogs surrounded it, bit at it, and killed it.” I gasped, distraught at Ciel’s words. “My, that sounds very human-like.” Sebastian smiled. “It was banned by the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835, but there was a loophole: the law didn’t apply to the attack dogs. What do you think happened to them.” I felt tears prick my eyes at Ciel’s implications. “No…” I whispered, my head going to the worst case scenario.

“I imagine they began having the dogs attack their own kind. Perhaps you would call it ‘dog-baiting’?” I shake my head, biting my lip so my tears wouldn’t fall. I could feel Ciel’s eye on me as he began to eat his sweet snack. “There’s a village doing just that: Houndsworth. The place was originally famous for rearing hunting dogs, but behind closed doors, they…” Ciel trailed off and I pictured one terrified dog surrounded by four snarling dogs. I closed my eyes and saw the four leap at the one and tear him to shreds. I gasp and open my eyes, glad to be back in the study.

“She is heartsick. We’ll secure that village under the pretext of making it a health resort. That’s the goal of this journey.” I tune back into what Ciel was saying. “A village full of dogs, eh?” I smirk at Sebastian’s underlying tone. “What is it?” Ciel asked, curious. “Merely that securing a construction site seems like a quite trifling job for you to be concerned with.” The butler bowed his head, placing his hand over his chest.

“There is a reason. A reason why I, why the house of Phantomhive, must go to Houndsworth in person.”

**Present Time**

I was brought out of my memories when I heard Finny’s voice echo through the air. “Hey, I found the first villager! Stop the carriage, Tanaka!” I looked to where the teen was pointing and saw an old woman pushing a stroller. The stroller seemed to be stuck in the mud and the woman was pushing at it. I feared the stroller would fall into the lake that was right beside her and acted on instinct.

I heard Ciel call my name as I lept from the carriage and landed next to the woman. “Let me help you ma’am.” I offered politely. I saw Finny right beside me and gave him a quick smile before looking into the basket. I gasped in horror at what I saw. Before I could stop him, Finny grabbed the carriage and lifted it above his head, the other servants went wild in worry. When he realized his mistake, Finny slammed the carrier back down onto the ground, showing off the bones of the dog wrapped in a pink blanket.

“The child was eaten by it.” The mutterings of the woman behind me made me turn to face her. We watched her walk away, singing lowly. “The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad.” I was chilled to the bone by her words, as well as confused. Shaking it off, I made my way back to Ciel’s carriage, hopping in the front with the demon once again. “Apparently there are many villagers missing or violently killed. Part of my job is to find the cause and dispose of it.”

*****

The dirt road seemed to be endless until we finally came upon a town. One of the first houses we see had a man outside of it, training a German Shepherd pup. I let out a soft awe at the sight of the puppy. “He warps its will with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience. A fine sight. But the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans, and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, it’s quite hard to understand.” Sebastian’s words make me frown. “You just have to put a damper on anything dog-related, don’t you?” I deadpanned, making the demon chuckle a real laugh. “If you have something to say, just say it.” Ciel’s annoyed voice sounded off from behind us. I turned to face the earl, watching his facial expressions. “Thank you, my lord. I love cats, but I’m not fond of dogs. Or rather…” Sebastian turned to face Ciel at this point, a thin smile on his face. “To be frank, I hate them.”

Ciel blinked at the demon before laying his eye on me, a smirk rising to his face. “Woof.” The earl barked, sending me into a small fit of laughter. I didn’t see his smirk grow at my giggles.

As the carriage pulled up to a large decrepit manor, I see a lone maid coming to greet us. “The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?”The woman asked. Upon Sebastian’s confirmation, she bowed. “Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival.” I felt something was a bit… off about the woman. Something about her didn’t sit well with me.

*********

Ciel, Sebastian, and I followed the maid to where her master was. The others stayed behind in order to unload the carriages. Upon coming to a door, she opened it and let us walk through. I grimaced at the ‘decorations’ that lined the wall. The heads of various animals stared down at us, and I bit my lip, looking away from their beady eyes. The familiar sound of a whip cracking made me gasp as I felt a memory resurface.

**I was chained to a wall, starving. I hadn’t eaten in what seemed like years, but it was really only two weeks at most. A collar of _____ was around my neck and it was connected to a wooden pillar in the middle of the room. I was bare, wearing nothing, as it wasn’t allowed by my _____. He walked in the room then, a metal whip in hand. It gleamed from the moon’s rays that came through the barred window. My tired violet eyes looked up at the monster as he smirked, his _____ eyes stared down at me with a look of desire. “Your _____ is dead. I had fun peeling the flesh from his body.” His taunting tone made me struggle against the chains that bound me. He tsked and bent down, grabbing a hold of my blood stained chin harshly. His rough finger brushed against my _____ and I lurched forward to bite him, but he pulled back just in the nick of time. With a scowl on his face, he reeled back and slapped me, knocking my body to the ground. My _____ eyes glared at him and he chuckled. “So, you still have some fire in you, eh _____? I can douse that ember.” His voice became darker towards the end and he lifted the whip in the air. I could see the dagger-like tips glinting dangerously in the low light and I closed my eyes as his hand brought the whip down. I let out a cry of pain as the sharpened tips dug into the skin of my back, creating wounds atop the old scars. _____ whipped me continuously on throughout the night, tearing my back to shreds. Come morning, I heard the door open after he had left. I smiled in relief. I was saved. I watched as the cerulean eyed boy came up to me, a frown on his beautiful face. His soft hands undid my chains and held me up as I collapsed to the ground. “My name is _____, and I won’t let that man hurt you anymore. I swear on my contract.” I look up at the boy, confused by what he meant. “I have a contract with a demon. He’s my butler. You will live under my roof, and be my maid, that way I can protect you.” His soothing voice made me sleepy, and I nodded drowsily before falling into a deep sleep.**

I gasped as my head started to ache, along with my back. _Did I meet Ciel before seeing him at Undertaker's?_  I groaned in pain as the memory had caused a shooting pain to drive up my spine and into my skull. I felt the earl’s eye on me as I blinked away the fading pain and focused on what was occurring. The maid that showed us in was being whipped by her master. I growled lowly at this and started forward before Ciel had a chance to stop me.

I stepped in front of the woman as the whip came down again, catching me across the chest, right atop my healing injury from the Jack the Ripper incident. I let out a sharp breath as I felt the familiar burning sensation and swiftly wrapped the whip around my forearm, tearing it from the man’s grasp, and tossing it to the side, a snarl set on my face. “What are you doing, you filthy mutt?! Trying to bite my head off, are you?!” The ape-faced man shouted at me, yet I stood my ground.

“I would’ve ordered her to do it anyway.” Ciel’s voice came from behind me. I flinched at his underlying tone, knowing the annoyance was pointed towards me. I knew I was going to get lectured at later. “It sounds as though you got my letter. I’m Ciel Phantomhive.” The earl sat down at a nearby table. “You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is Her Majesty’s messenger?!” The man stood, unbelieving. “You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?” Ciel smirked at the man.

*********

Angela and Sebastian stood by the serving cart, readying the tea, Lord Henry and Ciel sat across from each other at the table, the former reading papers the latter had handed to him. I stood by Ciel’s side, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my chest.

Lord Henry set the papers down on the table. “It’s not worth discussing. No matter what the terms, I can’t sell this place.” He crossed his arms. “Let me hear your reason.” Ciel urged. “The curse.” I blanched at the man’s reason, blinking at him. “This village has lived alongside dogs since the ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed. By a fearsome scourge. Even Her Majesty cannot change that. Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!” I rolled my eyes at the man’s insistence to be overdramatic.

“Oh, interesting.” Ciel replied, shocking the man. “Let’s have a nice, close look at this ‘calamity’.” Ciel smirked.

*********

I was walking towards Ciel’s room. He had wished to speak with me, but I had to get ready for bed as well, so I went to the room I shared with Mey-Rin to change into bed clothes before going to the young master’s room. I stopped as I heard scurrying along the halls. I looked through the darkness, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. “H-Hello?” I shakily called out, cursing myself for being afraid.

A man stepped out from the shadows, on all fours. His long white hair reminded me of Undertaker’s gray hair and I took a closer look at him. His red eyes looked at me curiously and a small frown adorned his face, a tiny bit of fang peaked out from the corners of his mouth. I blushed heavily when I noticed he was naked and made eye contact with him. “Are you alright?” I asked, semi-concerned about the naked man running throughout the corridors of the castle on all fours. He tilted his head at me, not answering.

I knelt down and reached into the pocket of my dress, pulling out a piece of bread I was saving for Finny. With a smile, I ripped it in half, placing one half back into my pocket, and held the other half out towards him. “Are you hungry?” I asked, the soft smile still on my face. His frown turned into a grin and he crawled towards me. When he got to me, he picked the bread from my hand and started to munch on it.

I grinned at him as he finished the food and he looked back up to me. With a happy bark-- wait… _bark_?! The man leaped atop me and hugged me, licking my face. As strange and confusing as it was, it did tickle, and it made me laugh. I pushed him back lightly, so I could sit up instead of being on the ground, and petted his head. He seemed to like that as he nuzzled into my neck. “You act like a dog.” I smile at the strange man. He didn’t seem offended at my observation as he just barked happily and hugged me tighter.

I gasp as I remembered that I needed to get to Ciel’s room. The man pulled away and looked at me, confused. “I’m sorry, I have to go. My master needs me.” I say hastily, shrugging out of the man’s hold and standing up. “Good-bye!” I wave, rushing off to Ciel’s room.

*********

I stood outside of Ciel’s door and took in a deep breath. Knocking lightly, I listen for the okay to come in before opening the door. I had my overcoat covering my nightgown so I didn’t look improper, but I still had to fight down a blush when I made eye contact with Ciel. As I stepped into the room, I heard a knock on the door and turned to face it. At Ciel’s okay, the door opened to reveal Angela.

“I apologize for the lateness of the hour.” She said, facing the ground. “My young master is about to retire.” Sebastian spoke up as he readied the bed. I moved closer to the window, wishing I could draw the curtains and open it, as the room seemed stuffy. “I have a request. Please, leave this village. You musn’t be here.” Angela begged, her hands clasped. Ciel say in his chair, reading a book. “Why not?” He asked, flipping the page. “I can’t…” She began to say, but was cut off by a haunting howl that sent shivers up my spine.

“Oh, no! The demon hound is here!” Angela shook, clearly afraid of something. “Demon hound?” Ciel questioned, as I turned to the window from where the noise was coming from. I let out a slight shriek as I saw the shadow of a large dog on the curtain. “Sebastian!” Ciel called, pulling me away from the window. Sebastian yanked the curtains away to reveal...nothing.

We all step up to the window, looking out of it. “What was that?” Ciel muttered. “Young master, look.” Sebastian said, pointing out a glowing green dog-like figure running down the road, leaving shimmering footprints behind.

We all head outside to where the trail began outside the manor and I watch as Ciel bends down and dips his finger into the glowing green substance. I saw him scoff at it and I frowned in confusion.

Calls of Angela and Ciel’s ‘name’ came from behind us. I turn to see all the servants running towards us in their night clothes. “What the devil is this fuss about?” Bard asked, comically holding a pillow to his chest. “The demon hound has appeared.” Angela explained. I held back my scoff at her words, trying not to be rude. “It brings calamity upon the village. Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound. That is the law of this village.” Angela explained, a pout on her face. I couldn’t help but feel as though she was faking everything. That she was a farce.

“Angela, please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come.” A group of villagers carrying torches walked up to us, worry on their faces. “Who’s been punished?” She asked, her voice soft.

*********

It was the man we saw earlier that day, training his dog. Bite marks littered his body, his blood soaking into the dirt below him. We all stood away, save for Ciel, who was examining the body. “I see.” Ciel’s faint mutter caught my attention and I looked towards him in question. “Don’t touch!” I scowled at the familiar voice. The crowd parted to show Lord Henry. “So James was the bad dog?” He asked, to no-one in particular.

“Yes. Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog.” A man from the group of villagers explained. “I see. Then this was inevitable.” Lord Henry sighed. I cringed when Bard’s voice came from next to me. “Hey! How can you say that?!”

“This village has laws I have decreed. Those who break them are punished by the demon hound who protects the Barrymores!” Lord Henry explained. The villagers all began singing the same song we heard the old woman sing earlier, creeping me out.

“I was sure the outsiders would be its prey… You’ve had a narrow escape.” Lord Henry said, following the crowd as they all walked off with the man’s body.

*********

I sat with the servants as they all pouted, complaining about the trip. That is, until Sebastian walked up with a picnic basket and swimsuits for us all. I laughed as they all cheered and we went down to the lake in town. I watched from the changing room as Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard were all splashing in the water. I bit my lip as I looked down at myself. Trying to make sure my suit covered any scars.

“Come on Bambi!” Finny urged. I blushed as I looked over myself once again before sticking just my head out. “I can’t Finny. It’s too embarrassing.” I blushed, looking down at the ground. “Please Mimi?” Came Finny’s pouting tone. I sighed as I watched the three of them splash each other. I longed to join them…

I stepped out from the dressing room and I saw Finny freeze in his tracks, his face blazing red. My suit was like Mey-Rin’s save for I had light blue stripes instead of pink. The suit showed a lot of my legs, and it had very short shorts. The top was more like a dress that went down to my mid thighs in the back, but had no cover for the front of my waist, down. Blushing heavily, I sit down on the ground, trying to hide myself from prying eyes.

“You look great, Bambi!” Finny exclaimed, trudging towards me through the water. I chanced a glance to Ciel, only to find that he was looking at me. When I caught his eye, he immediately looked away, his cheeks aflame. With a smile I stand up and join the servants as we all play in the water.

After we tired ourselves out from playing, we all sat around to eat lunch. I take my place next to Finny as Ciel sits near us on his chair. I grab a plate and put a slice of cake, a sandwich, and a biscuit on it before standing up and walking to Ciel. He looks up as I approach and I hand the plate to him with a smile. He takes it as well as the silverware I handed him and begins eating. I grin and sit back down next to Finny. “Oi. Bambi. Aren’t you going to eat?” Bard asked? His mouth full of a biscuit.

I felt Finny’s worried gaze snap to me, but paid no heed. “I’m not hungry, Bard.” I wave off the food he tried to hand to me. “But, I haven’t seen you eat at all today, no I haven’t.” At Mey-Rin’s words, Ciel’s sapphire orb flickered to me. I gulped when I saw everyone staring at me. “Uh…” I started, not knowing what to say.

“He’s been caught! The bad dog’s been caught! It’s James’ dog! The punishment’s about to begin!” I sighed in relief, thankful for the attention being drawn off of me. I felt Ciel’s gaze linger on me for a second more before we all headed over to where the villagers were gathering.

A german shepherd was chained to a wall, snarling at the four dogs in front of him. My heart stuttered to a stop when the men released the dogs and they made a mad dash for the chained one. I could hear them tearing his flesh apart and I took a step back, feeling a tear run down my cheek. “Stop…” I whispered. “You can’t do this…” I whimpered.

“STOP IT NOW!” I screamed, catching everyone’s attention. The crowd silenced as I ran into the pit with the dogs. I faintly heard my name, but I paid no attention as I picked up one of the attacking dogs and threw it into the others, knocking them all away from the one who was laying on the ground.

I knelt on the ground by the injured dog and pulled it’s head into my lap, tears cascading down my face. “Bambi!” I heard Ciel and the servants running towards me, calling my name. As I held the dog, I listened to the villagers grow angry.

 

 

“They got in the way.”

 

“They interrupted our holy punishment.”

 

“They’re more bad dogs!”

 

Their chanting continued as Ciel and the servants stood their ground. Unfortunately, the villagers grabbed as all, chaining Ciel and I to the wall along with the dog, while Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka were all bound and gagged to a large wooden pole. “You look pathetic Maltese.” Lord Henry growled at Ciel.

“Master, I beg you, please forgive these people!” Angela pleaded, her hands clasped together. I frowned at looked at Ciel, whose eye was looking forward. “I’m sorry, Master.” I whispered. Ciel’s sapphire orb gazed at me, an emotion I couldn’t place swirling within them.

“True, this Pomeranian is the Queen’s messenger. Depending on what he says, perhaps I’ll let him go. Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty never to touch it again!” Lord Henry shouted. Ciel merely smirked in reply. “You’d go that far to protect your tiny little kingdom? You’re the very dictionary definition of ‘obsession’”

Lord Henry scowled. “Then learn for yourself what happens to bad dogs who defy me! Sick him!” I gasped as the dogs all ran towards Ciel and I. I closed my eyes, waiting for their teeth to sink into my flesh.

Upon hearing the yelp of a dog, I open my eyes to see Sebastian standing in front of us, the dogs laying on the ground a few feet ahead of him. “You’re late.” Ciel mumbled. :My apologies, my lord.” Ciel scoffed at the demon.

“You dare to interfere, Garm? What are you waiting for?! Kill that one too!” Lord Henry ordered. The dogs began to growl loudly, making Sebastian frown. “Oh, what noisy, coarse voices. This is why I hate dogs.” I rolled my eyes at the demon’s complaining and watched as he flashed his demon eyes, forcing the dogs to obey. The hounds all laid down, wagging their tails. The villagers gasped in shock.

“The farce ends here, Barrymore!” Ciel called out. “People of the village, listen to me! There is no demon hound. There’s only that pathetic old man obsessed with power!” Lord Henry looked around worriedly at the murmuring crowd. “Wh-What do you base that on?” He stuttered fearfully.

“This. It was in the basement of your manor. I’ve already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on Jame.” Sebastian pulled out the skull of a dog from a bag he was holding. The villagers all gasped while Lord Henry grimaced. “Behold. This is the demon hound’s true form. His shadow is nothing but a projection. It’s just a transparent trick.” Sebastian pointed out to where he had the projector aiming at. “The glowing is phosphor. He merely sprinkled it on a normal dog.”

“The demon dog is an illusion produced by a single person. And that person is you, Henry Barrymore!” Ciel exclaimed as Sebastian poured a pouch of phosphor out onto the ground. “N-Nonsense! Where’s the proof?” Barrymore demanded, as the villagers behind him began to glare at him.

Ciel smirked as Sebastian knelt down next to the wounded dog and pulled something out from his mouth. “It’s fine cloth. This is the reason he hung on to it to the last breath.” Sebastian held out a piece of cloth towards Lord Henry. “Th-That’s…” Lord Henry stuttered. “Yes. It’s a scrap of your trousers, from where he bit your leg trying to protect James.” Sebastian frowned.

Lord Henry gasped and tried to escape, but was easily surrounded by the angry villagers in seconds. “Give it up! You’re finished!” Ciel shouted. The villagers picked Henry up and carried him away.

Sebastian untied the servants and unchained Ciel and I. As I rubbed my raw wrists, I frowned when my eyes locked onto the dog next to me. I was kneeling by him once again, and I lightly put my hands on him. “You’re a wonderful dog. You protected your master till the end…” I whispered, swallowing a lump in my throat. With a soft sniffle, I bent down and kissed the dog on his nose as his chocolate eyes looked at me. With one final huff, the dog closed his eyes and I could no longer hear his heartbeat.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks once again, and I had to hold in my sobs. When a hand landed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Finny, tears brimming his turquoise eyes. He knelt down and hugged me, encasing me in his arms. I tightened my hold on his shirt and cried into his shoulder. I could feel rain drops falling on my head as I soaked Finny’s shirt with my salty tears.

*********

I was walking to my chambers when I heard Mey-Rin scream. I quickly ran to where it came from, ending up in the dungeon where Lord Henry was being held.

“What is it, Mey-Rin?” I asked, breathless. As the other servants were hot on my heels, I watched as the maid shakily pointed towards the trickster’s cell. My jaw dropped as I saw blood covering the floor and a large hole in the back of the cell.


	11. Episode 8

We all stared, slack jawed at the mess in front of us. “H-Hey he’s…” Bard’s cigarette dropped from his mouth as he stuttered in horror. The familiar clicking of heels announced the young master’s presence. I turned and saw Angela following right behind Ciel and Sebastian. “Lord Barrymore!” She gasped.

Knocking on the door made us all turn to face the direction of the door. We all ran to the door, and as we approached it, it burst open to reveal a panting villager. “Th-The great demon hound!” The rain soaked man whimpered into the dimly lit hall. Everyone gasped as he said this. When the man got up from his knees, he pulled on my sleeve, dragging me out the door to someplace unknown. Luckily, the others followed behind me.

We came to the wall where the dog-baiting occurred earlier that day, only to find a crowd encircling something. They were chanting the same creepy song they seemed to all love while kneeling and praying to someone. “What happened?” Sebastian asked.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Bard asked a nearby kneeling woman. Lightning struck, illuminating the torn up corpse of Lord Barrymore. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth, and stepped backwards, right into someone’s chest. I felt a familiar hand rest on my shoulder as I stared into the empty white eyes of the man resting against the wall. I heard Finny and Mey-Rin scream, and saw Sebastian walked up from behind me.

He made his way through the crowd and knelt by the body of the former Lord Barrymore, picking up his arm to reveal that whatever had attacked him had ripped his hand. “Great demon hound! Forgive us!” A cry from the crowd sounded from somewhere.

I heard Angela gasp and when I looked at her, she fell to the ground. I frowned slightly and watched as Finny called her name and ran to her side, easily picking up her unconscious form.

*********

We were back in the manor, the servants were taking turns watching over Angela to make sure she was alright, but I was headed over to where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting, as he needed to go over the case once more, seeing if he missed anything.

As I was walking the halls, I heard a familiar scuttle and turn to see the same man from the night before. Once again, he had no clothes, but he was soaking wet. I gasped, and knelt on the ground, pulling my jacket off.

He smiled at me and came closer, sitting down like a dog right by my side. I rest the coat over his shoulders and pull a small towel from a pocket in my uniform. As he panted next to me, I run the towel through his hair, drying his soft white locks. When I looked into his crimson eyes, I noticed he was staring at me, as if begging me for something. I laughed lightly and scratched behind his ear as I pulled out another piece of bread, handing it to him. He ate it happily and licked my cheek, letting me continue on my merry way.

*********

“It’s a shame, young master after you’d already declared the case was closed.” Sebastian was smirking as I walked into the room. “Shut up.” Ciel glared. “Where’s Angela?” the young earl asked as the other servants piled into the room, distraught looks set on their faces. “I put her to bed for now, but she seems very tired, yes.” Mey-Rin’s hands were clasped together on her chest as she said this, worry clear in her voice.

“This village was completely isolated from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hound’s curse. I thought we had established that the hound was faked by Lord Henry so that he could rule here. But now Lord Henry has…” Ciel trailed off at the end, letting us finish his thought in our own heads.

“Do you think those bite marks really weren’t from the demon hound, like the villagers say?” Bard asked his hands forming fists. “Maybe he’s mad at being blamed for Lord Henry’s bad deeds.” I pondered, tapping my chin with my right index finger. “Well, I think we can say for sure that no human did this, at least.” Sebastian smiled down at Ciel, who was looking down at the desk in front of him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Bard asked, completely dumbfounded.

*********

Sebastian was busy doing something else so he left me to dress the young master for bed. As I was buttoning his nightshirt up when I noticed that he seemed to be out of it. “What’s wrong, Master?” I hummed, looking into his uncovered eyes. He blinked and made eye contact with me, a soft frown on his porcelain face. “They way Sebastian phrased it earlier: ‘no human did this.’ That redheaded reaper better not come back.” I let out a velvety smooth laugh at his words, missing the way the corners of his lips jumped up.

“I don’t think the hound will be after anyone anymore.” I mutter, standing up from my kneeling position and moving to put away Ciel’s outfit that he wore that day. “Why do you say that?” He asked, his voice coming from right behind me. I gasp at the closeness of his voice and turn around to find myself face to face with Ciel. I had to tilt my head back to look into Ciel’s eyes as he was half a head taller than me. “J-Just a feeling I have is all.” I shrugged, feeling my face burn as I blushed heavily at the closeness of the young lord. “That doesn’t mean I can just leave it alone.” I sighed at the boy’s words.

“Bambi… What are you?” At Ciel’s question, I frowned, looking up at him. “What do you mean, Master. I’m as human as you are.” “Humans don’t have eyes that flash a different color when provoked.” Ciel scowled. My eyes widened at his words, before I narrowed them. “So what, do you think me a demon like Sebastian?” I challenged, watching his reaction.

The boy’s jaw dropped slightly and he stepped back, astonished. “H-How--” “I’ve known ever since I met him, Master.” I cut him off. “Are you one then? A demon?” He asked, serious. “I’m human. I swear. Sebastian has no heartbeat, neither do any other otherworldly creatures. I, however, do.” I pout, reaching for his hand. He stood stalk still as I pressed him hand atop my chest, letting him feel my heart as it beat speedily. With red faces, we parted, and Ciel cleared his throat, hoping that it would help his embarrassment.

*********

I was sitting in the kitchen area and looked up upon hearing the servants walk into the room. “Mornin’ Bambi.” Bard greeted, a smile on his face. I greeted the group with a smile, but that smile soon turned into a frown upon seeing the exhausted face of Finny. Bags were under his eyes and it looked like he had been crying.

Standing up, I quickly pull the gardener to the side and force him to sit down next to me, making him look me in the eyes. “Finny, what happened?” I whispered, hoping to get an explanation out of him. Tears filled his eyes again and I allowed him to cry into my shoulder, patting his back as he did so. “Oh Finny…” I mumbled.

“Good morning.” Angela’s voice seemed to snap Finny out of his tears as he froze and looked up, his tears gone. “Are you sure you should be out of bed?” Bard asked her, a smile on his face as he held a cigarette between his lips like always. “Yes. I apologize for causing trouble. And when my master always told me not to break courtesy in front of guests…” Angela frowned, pouting slightly as she placed the tea tray down on the table.

Her violet gaze landed on Finny and he turned away, tightening his hold on my arm. “Oh, Finny, you look pale…” She said, walking closer to the two of us. Finny froze and grabbed a hold of my arms and hid behind me, his nose buried in my brown locks. “Um, I’m, uh, I’m sick!” I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at his awful excuse. “If you touch me, you’ll catch my… germs! Right, germs! I’m sorry!” He cried out, dashing out from behind me and rushing outside. “Finny!” I screamed, following after him.

I hopped over fallen logs and broken trees. _He’s definitely been through here…_ I thought as I looked at the damage the upset teen had done to the surrounding forest. Soon enough, I found a familiar blonde haired figure sitting atop one of the uprooted trees. I made my steps as quiet as possible as I walked up to my best friend. “Angela…” I heard him whisper. “Doesn’t deserve you.” I spoke up, startling the boy, making him almost fall off the log.

He spun around to face me, shock written all over his innocent face. “B-Bambi!” I smiled sadly at him and took my place beside the boy. With tears pricking his eyes, he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. I let out a soft sigh and encase him in my own arms, letting him bawl into my dress.

“Finny, she doesn’t deserve you.” I repeat, lifting his chin so he would look me in the eye. “Why do you say that?” He sniffled, making my heart break at the tears that came from his turquoise orbs. “You’re sweet, funny, silly, adorable, strong, a gentleman--” He cut me off, a frown marring his face. “I’m too strong. I hurt people!” I merely smile and shake my head. “I didn’t mean strength-wise.” He looked confused at my words. “I meant you have a strong heart.” I whisper, pressing my hand over where said organ was. Finally, a watery smile spread across his face and he hugged me tightly. “Thank you, Mimi.” He mumbled. “Anytime, Fin Fin.” I say, holding him tightly.

“Finny! Bambi!” Mey-Rin’s faraway call made us look up to see her running figure several yards away.

*********

“Sebastian!” Mey-Rin shouted, bursting through the doors and into the dining room where Sebastian was serving the young master, Finny and I in tow. “What is it? You’re making a fuss.” The demon frowned, a silver platter under his arm. “We can’t find Angela anywhere!” Finny bit his lip, worried.

“Oh, she said there were some medicinal herbs growing by the fen, so she was going to pick them.” Bard revealed. “She went to the fen by herself?” Finny frowned. “When there might really be a demon hound lurking about?” Mey-Rin asked, unbelieving. “Bard, you idiot!” I snarled, making the chef flinch back. I may not trust the maid, but I do know that I have to do something.  

“Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?” Finny wondered. “If they’re for medicinal purposes, she probably did it for you, Finny.” I explained, turning on my heel and rushing out the door, ignoring the calls of my name.

*********

The servants and I were all calling out Angela’s name as we walked through the foggy plain. At Mey-Rin’s scream, we all rushed over to her, only to find several decomposing hands and feet sticking up from the ground. The smell of the rancid flesh made my stomach gurgle and I held my hand over my nose, sick to my stomach. As the servants spoke to one another, I noticed a fairly fresh hand closer to us, a silver ring gleamed in the sun as the fog cleared.

“Say, isn’t that ring…” I trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. “Lord Henry’s?” Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard chorused, completing my thought. We all exchanged looks before a familiar haunting howl made me snap my head to where it came from. We all ran behind a large boulder and carefully peeked out from the sides of it.

My jaw dropped as I looked upon a familiar figure. It was the man I’ve been seeing in the manor at night! He stalked closer to Lord Barrymore’s hand and sniffed the air before grabbing it and placing it in a different part of the pile of dirt, sniffing at it again.

“That are… It wasn’t the demon hound who killed Lord Henry after all. So it was a human?” I heard Bard’s pondering over Mey-Rin’s muttering. I frown at the chef’s words. I didn’t think that man would harm anyone, he seemed so nice.

I was lost in my own thoughts that I hadn’t noticed Finny start shouting at Bard until it was too late. We all shushed him, and he slapped his hands over his mouth. As the man turned, Finny pushed me behind him, obviously wishing to protect me. I rolled my eyes at his actions. “I can take care of myself.” I pouted, but no one pay me any attention.

The rumbling of the ground made us all turn to see the villagers all dressed in swimwear. “Where are you guy goin’ dressed like that?” Bard asked, flabbergasted. “We’re all going to stand under the waterfall to ease the demon hound’s wrath.” A man carrying an old, frail woman spoke up. “The great demon hound’s voice echoed in the air last night! He howled all night long!” I tilted my head, confused at their words.

I heard footsteps running away from us and turn to see Finny leaving. With another thought, I follow after him, hearing the servants follow behind me.

After chasing Finny for several minutes, we came to a stop in some old, decrepit ruins. The fog was thick as we all tried to find our way through the destroyed structure. Another howl filled the air, and I looked around to see where it was coming from. I squinted my eyes into the thicker part of the fog and gasp as it cleared to reveal an enormous white wolf with glowing red eyes. “Guys…” I mumbled, catching their attention. They all turned the way I was facing and their jaws dropped.

The wolf’s massive maw opened to reveal a set of dagger-like fangs, and a fire started within it’s mouth. “It’s the demon hound!” The servants all screamed, while I just frowned, narrowing my eyes at the creature. The hound roared and charged at us, crimson eyes wide as they watched their prey.

I watched as Finny ran forward towards the charging beast. “F-Finny!” I yell, chasing after him. The hound’s eyes lifted from Finny’s running figure and landed on me, halting my progress as my heart slammed against my chest in fear. As Finny closed on the creature, it jumped, sailing over Finny’s head and landing right in front of my shivering form. “Bambi!” I heard a cry of my name before I felt the sharp teeth of the hound bite into my dress. With a flick of its large, furry head, it launched me into the air as I screamed.

I kept my eyes closed, fearing the worst, but when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me, I opened them. Sebastian was holding me in his arms, a devilish smirk on his face. We landed on the ground easily, but before the demon could set me down, the hound swiped it’s large paw towards us, catching Sebastian off-guard.

The two of us tumbled across the stony ground and I could feel scrapes opening on my skin, ripping my dress apart. Sebastian had let go of me and stopped himself before he went too far during the tumble, whereas I bounced along the ground for a few yards. Groaning, I sit up, only to face a large white muzzle. “Bambi! Sebastian, now!” Ciel’s shout echoed across the ruins and I watched as the demon charged the hound, only to be stopped by a torrent of flames that came from the beast’s maw.

I gulped, as the flames burned on the ground brightly, enclosing me and the hellhound from the others. The hound turned it’s head back towards me, glowing crimson eyes staring at me.

 

**Ciel’s PoV-**

I hated that I felt this way. I felt afraid. I watched as Sebastian was unable to get to Bambi due to the wall of fire that separated us from her. I heard her scream and my heart stopped, that is, until her scream turned into laughter. I frowned, confused.

The fire quickly died out and we were able to see what was going on. Bambi was pinned to the ground underneath the large hound, but instead of trying to hurt her, the dog was licking her, it’s long tail wagging. Her laughter filled the air as the beast romped around her, jumping up and down happily.

The beast picked her up by the collar of her dress with it’s teeth and jumped high into the air, becoming a black dot in the sky. As the hound fell down, I spotted Bambi on it’s back, before they disappeared into the ground, forming a very deep hole in the dirt. “Bambi!” I called down into the hole, managing to keep the worry from my voice.

“I’m alright, master!” Came her faint voice. I stepped back as a geyser of water shot up from the ground, showering all of us with the hot liquid. “Where’s Bambi?” Finny asked, looking around. “I’m over here!” Was her call. As we turned, I saw her clutching the branch of a tall tree as a naked man seemed to be pawing at the trunk while looking up at her.

The branch snapped, sending Bambi plummeting to the ground, but the man beneath her caught her easily, laying her down on the ground and licking her cheek. I felt anger bubbling within me when she began to blush and I wanted nothing more than to tear the two apart.

“Pluto!” Angela’s voice called out, catching our attention. The man looked up and ran, on all fours, into her opened arms.

*********

**Bambi’s Pov-**

“I found him last month.” Angela explained as the sun began to set on this exhausting day. I love dogs, and he was just so adorable I just had to feed him.” She explained, petting the sleeping form of the man-hound-thing now known as ‘Pluto’. “He has a bad habit of turning human when he gets too excited, but…”

“Don’t just brush it off as a ‘habit’!” I giggled at Bard’s astonishment. “And so you kept him without telling anyone?” I asked, quelling my laughter. “Yes. Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon hound, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone. When I thought of what might happen to him if my lord found him… I see I was too indulgent. I never thought the little fellow would hurt Lord Barrymore…” Pluto snuggled into Angela as she spoke.

“Please! Would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate, my lord?” She begged, making Sebastian gasp. “K-Keep him at the estate?!” Bard balked. “At Bambi’s side, perhaps even Pluto could become a good, faithful dog!” I blushed at her words. “I-I’m no trainer! I couldn’t--” I was cut off before I could finish my sentence. “Why not?” Ciel asked. When I turned to face the earl, he had a smirk on his face and was pointedly looking at Sebastian. “Do you mean that, young master?” The demon glared, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Yes. It sounds amusing… in several ways.” Ciel’s sapphire orb landed on me at the end of his sentence, making me flush with embarrassment and anger. The rumbling of the ground made us all turn to see the villagers, still in their suits, running towards us. They stopped short of us and landed on their knees, crying in happiness and praying.

“What’s this about?” Ciel’s befuddled tone made me bite back a laugh. “My lord, there’s a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs are finally atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness.” Angela explained. “This village had this hot spring all along, though.” I blinked, confused.

“Well, no matter. We’ve accomplished our goal.” Ciel sighed in relief. “Shouldn’t you declare that line you so clumsily let slip earlier.” I kicked Sebastian’s shin when he said this, eliciting a satisfying grunt of pain from him. Ciel’s visible eye twitched in annoyance as he muttered, “You do it.”

“Case closed!” Sebastian cheered, striking a ridiculous pose that made me roll my eyes at the demon’s antics.

*********

We were all packed and ready to head home. We were just waiting on Angela to finish saying her good-byes to Pluto, who was still naked. I sat in the front seat of Ciel’s carriage like I had on the ride to Houndsworth. “Pluto! If you’re going into town, put some clothes on! Don’t just swing in the breeze!” I blush at the chef’s implications and look ahead to face the horses. I chortled when Angela kissed Finny’s cheek, making him go cherry red. “Let’s go, Sebastian.” Ciel ordered.

I rested my elbow on the side of the carriage, letting my hand hold my head. Blinking tiredly, I drift off to sleep.


	12. Episode 9

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I was dusting the bookshelves in the young master’s study when he walked in holding a large camera in hand. “What is that, Master?” I raised my eyebrow at the boy from where I stood on the ladder, right by the top shelf. Ciel looked around before looking up to see me. “It’s a camera.” He stated blandly. I giggled at his tone. “I meant, what’s so special about it?”

“What makes you think it’s special?” He challenged. “Because you wouldn’t have gotten it if it weren’t.” I simpered, knowing I was right. He scoffed at me and reached out an arm as I was stepping down the ladder. Taking his offered appendage, I felt his soft hand in mine and let go swiftly, fearing that I would blush if I held on any longer.

“This is a camera said to have been in the famous Talbot’s collection.” He said, pushing the camera towards me. “Talbot? Sounds familiar.” I murmured, taking in the accordion-like appearance of the camera. “It’s got a story to it.” I looked up into Ciel’s uncovered eye, curious. “It was missing for some time, but I heard it was coming up at auction and went to great pains to get it.” I snapped my fingers as I remembered the name. “William Henry Fox Talbot. He was an English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology.” I thought I saw a glimmer of pride flicker across Ciel's cerulean orb, but it was gone in seconds.

“There were queer rumors about the last camera he used. Legend has it that when you photograph someone with this camera, whomever he thinks of most fondly will appear in the picture… perhaps.” I frowned at the last word Ciel used. “What do you mean, ‘perhaps’?”

“The only loved ones that the camera will show are otherworldly beings. In other words, the dead.” I gasped at his words. _The dead?!_

Shaking my head in amusement, I headed out the door with a wave to the earl who watched me leave. As I closed the door, I didn’t notice a conniving smirk grow on his face as he hatched a plan to take a picture of a certain somebody.

*********

I was in the library organizing the books that had been lying about on the ground when I felt as though I was being watched. Shaking off the feeling, I began dusting the shelves and sweeping the floors.

As I was fixing a vase of flowers, I could’ve sworn I heard muttering from _inside_ a bookcase. I look around quickly, and upon spotting no one in the room, I took my leave, smiling at the spotless and sparkling room before I closed the door behind me.

I felt like I was being followed as I went around, cleaning each room like I was ordered to do earlier that morning. As I was placing a red tablecloth down, the door to the room I was in slammed open, revealing Finny pushing a billiards table towards me. I gasped and backed away, nearly getting caught by the edge of the wooden table.

As Finny crashed through the wall, destroying it and flying outside, I run over to the downed gardener, worried. “Finny!” I called, rushing out to him. I shook his unconscious form and giggled when I saw him sleeping.

As I was reorganizing the pantry, I heard the bell for the young master’s study go off. I quickly made my way up there to see what he needed. Upon knocking on the door, I waited until I heard his okay before going in.

I step into the room and see a large dollhouse sitting on his desk. I bit back a smile and turned to the earl, who was sitting in his chair. “Did you need something, Master?” I asked, my hands clasped as I walked up to his desk. “It came undone.” Was all he said. “P-Pardon?” I asked, dumbfounded by his words. He raised his head and I saw his navy blue neck tie was untied and hanging around his pale throat.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes as I knelt down and swiftly tied it into a neat knot. I saw magenta hair from the corner of my eye and turned to face the closed window, seeing nothing. Looking back at the young boy before me, I blushed at the proximity between us, before moving over to the window and opening it. I gave a small smile back towards the young earl. “Let’s let the room air out a bit.” I suggest.

I sighed as I began taking care of the garden, seeing as Finny was nowhere to be found. A flash of white blocked my vision and I saw Pluto in his hound form sitting in the bed of flowers I had just planted, his wagging tail ripping up the poor plants. Smiling fondly and shaking my head, I give Pluto a pat on the snout and walked into the manor, a mission in mind.

It took awhile, but I finally found Finny. He was sitting with Mey-Rin and Bard on the floor in one of the halls for some reason. “Could you guys help me with something?” I ask, wiping a sheen of sweat from my brow due to the blazing sun outside. “Whaddya need help with Bambi?” Bard asked, his accent as thick as ever. “Him.” I said, gesturing towards Pluto’s doggy face that took up the entire window behind them. “Sebastian said that we have a guest coming and he wants me to fix up the garden. But every time I get close to finishing a bed of flowers, Pluto sees me and accidentally destroys it. Sebastian also wants him somewhere where the guest won’t be able to see him too, so I figured, kill two birds with one stone, right?” I explain, watching as Finny ran over to the window and began cooing at the demon hound, hearts in his eyes.

As the others agreed, I sighed in relief and we all went outside. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard all herded Pluto away from the garden and I got to work, finally able to fix up the garden to Sebastian’s specifications.

I walked into the kitchen to see a small cake with a note on it. Blinking, I pick up the note and read it.

_Bambi,_

_This cake is for the young master’s snack. Please take it up to him._

_-Sebastian_

 

With an annoyed sigh, I rolled my eyes and grabbed the cake, setting it on the service cart and proceeded to make tea that would compliment the snack cake. I wheeled the cart to Ciel’s study and knocked, entering upon his okay. He stared at his desk, seemingly lost in thought, as I served him.

“Master, is there something wrong?” I ask him when he turns to look away from me. “No, nothing. I’ll take my supper in here today.” I nod, a tad worried about but, I take my leave anyway.

I walked into the garden and see Pluto in his hound form sleeping at the foot of the steps. I sigh at the shoddy work that Finny and the others did of getting him out of the main part of the estate. A soft mew reached my ears and I looked down to see a slender black cat with emerald eyes staring up at me. I smiled when a ladybug flew onto it’s nose and the cat looked as though it was enamoured by the bug.

I knelt down and held my hand out to the animal, my smile growing into a grin as it stalked closer to me. When the cat rubbed it’s head on my hand I giggled and began to pet it, letting the curious creature crawl into my lap as it wished to.

Suddenly the cat was ripped from my grasp and I was tackled into a hug by an upset Pluto in his human form. It took me a moment to realize what was wrong but, when I did, I began to pet him, apologizing for seeming as though I favoured the cat over him. Pluto nuzzled me, tears running down his face. I sweatdropped at the demon hound’s actions.

 

**Ciel’s PoV-**

I was in my office alone, not wanting any of the bumbling fools to distract me. “To get her still for ten seconds…” I mumble, clasping my hands together and closing my uncovered eye. I pictured her cheerfully smiling face in my mind, her amethyst eyes glittering. “I wish I didn’t have to use this tactic.” I sighed, opening my eyes.

 

**Bambi’s PoV-**

It was nighttime and I was finishing up cleaning the dishes from Ciel’s supper. I thought about how strange he had been acting today and frowned. Shaking my head, I dry off my hands and head out into the hall, only to bump into a hard chest.

Stumbling back slightly, I apologize to whoever I had hit and look up to see Ciel standing before me. I was surprised he wasn’t in bed yet. He had a coy smirk on his face and I immediately became suspicious of the earl’s actions. “M-Master? What is it?” My voice was a whisper in the hall as I tried to back away from him.

Suddenly, I was pushed against the wall, and I closed my eyes, grunting as I hit the hardwood wall. I opened my eyes to see Ciel pinning me to the wall, his tall form towering over me. My face flamed red and my violet orbs widened. His face came closer until his pale nose brushed up against my own cherry red one. It became hard to breath and I felt my breaths become more and more rapid as the seconds ticked by. Ciel’s deep chuckle reached my ears, shaking me to my very core. It sounded like silk. His hot breath fanned my neck, making my knees weak. His scent invaded my nose, muddling my mind. My vision became blurry as I tried to focus on something other than his burning hot body against me.  I could feel my heart hammering against my chest, the blood rushing through my body. Every breath I took made me take in more of his enticing musk. I could feel my knees begin to wobble, and I was glad I was leaning up against the wall. _Why does he affect me so much?_ The thought grazed the back of my mind until I felt Ciel's soft hand caress the back of my neck, sending chills up and down my spine. I felt as though I was being tortured by this boy when he slowly moved his lip towards mine. As his lips barely brushed against mine, I heard a cheer sound off from the side of us.

Ciel backed away, the smirk still on his face, but what seemed to be regret swirled within his eyes. I snapped out of the sinful high and look over to the side to see Finny running away, a familiar camera in hand. Putting two and two together, I gritted my teeth, glaring dangerously at Ciel. The smirk fell off his face and he reached out towards me, but I slapped his hand away, eliciting a soft gasp from the boy. Angry and upset, I started to walked away, however his faint call of my name stopped me before I could get too far. My back still to the boy, I turned my head ever so slightly to face him. “You could have just asked me to pose for a picture.” I whispered, my voice cracking, before I continued to storm off, not noticing his broken gaze follow me.

*********

I walked out into the garden, frustrated tears cascading down my face. As I looked out at the fireflies that danced in the moonlight, I felt hot breath hit the back of my head. I turn around and smile at Pluto, but the cheerful dog quickly became upset upon smelling my tears. The white hound sat patiently and listened as I explained to him what had happened throughout the day. His eyes narrowed and glowed red as he growled and stood up on all fours before shifting into his human form and running into the manor. I blinked at the space he occupied before standing up quickly and giving chase.

When I caught up with him, he was in a dark room and was standing in front of Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard, growling at them. With no words, as the dog-man can’t seem to speak, he opened his mouth and let a torrent of flames upon the servants, burning up all the photographs they had taken of me. After the servants all ran out, burnt, I turned to Pluto, smiling. I laughed and gave him a hug, scratching behind one of his ears for good measure. “Good boy, Pluto. Good boy.” I praised, making him bark happily.

“Come one, you can sleep in my room. Just don’t tell Sebastian.” I wink, making a grin spread onto the man’s face. I giggled as he ran ahead of me, prompting me to chase him into my room.

*********

**No One’s PoV-**

Sebastian walked into Ciel’s study, smiling as he saw the boy sleeping  “How untidy of you, falling asleep in a place like this.” He whispered, walking closer to the sleeping boy. Sebastian spotted the camera Ciel had been using all day and a devilish smirk spreads across the demon’s face.

Easily getting the picture he wanted, Sebastian left to boy to sleep in his chair, just for awhile longer. The demon swiftly made his way into the dark room and began to develop the picture with the foreign feeling of eagerness creeping up on him. When the photo was finally done, he picked it up, his crimson eyes widening in shock at the picture before he smirked at it.

The picture depicted Ciel sleeping peacefully in his chair, like how he was when the demon had taken the photo. However, beside him was a figure covered in shadow. It was nearly impossible to tell who the shadowed out figure was, that is, until you look at where it’s face was. Unmistakable amethyst eyes looked into the camera, seemingly smiling into the lens.


	13. Episode 9.5

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I held back a sigh as I stepped out of my room only to see a certain demon standing before me, his hand raised to knock on my door. “Yes, Sebastian?” I questioned, my voice dull. The demon blinked at my bland tone and I could’ve sworn I saw concern flicker over his features, but I shook it off, blaming my drowsiness.

“Please take the young master’s breakfast up to his room and wake him. I must deal with a mess left behind by the others.” Sebastian sighed heavily. I bit my lip, almost offering to clean up if _he_ would take the food to Ciel, seeing how I was still upset at the earl for what he had done the other day. It has been two days since I’ve spoken to the earl. Thinking better of it, I nod my head and move aside to head into the kitchen where I presumed the earl’s breakfast was sitting.

The manor was eerily silent as I padded down the hall and stepped into the kitchen, easily gathering the food and tea onto a silver serving tray and wheeling down the halls. The sound of the one squeaky wheel on the cart made me relax slightly, grateful that there was some sound breaking the silence.

It didn’t take long to get to Ciel’s room and I stopped before his door, keeping my arm raised in the air in front of his dark oak door. I took several large breaths and tried to calm myself down before I let my knuckles fall onto the door. I released a breath I didn’t realize I was holding when no answer came. Gulping silently, I rest my palm on the door and gently push it open, cringing at the soft creaking that came from the old wood.

Ciel was sleeping in his bed. I could see the tufts of his navy locks sticking out from under the covers, Déjà vu hit me as I softly stepped up to his bed, resisting the urge to run my hand through his soft hair. Taking one more breath for courage, I rest my hand on Ciel’s shoulder and gently shake. “Master? Master, you must wake up.” My voice was quiet and almost inaudible as I heard Ciel’s light groans of protest. When he flipped away from me and curled into a ball under the blankets, something caught my eye. He was clutching a small toy rabbit to his chest. The scene made me smile and I carefully sat down on the edge of his bed, reaching over to shake him awake once again.

Suddenly, he rolled over again, this time he was facing me. His sapphire orbs snapped open and locked onto my frozen form, my hand still hovering over his shoulder. Ciel’s unique eyes widened considerably before he shot up, getting into a sitting position like myself. I went to back off, to get up from his bed, but a tight hold on my arm prevented me from doing so.

“Bambi, wait.” In any other situation I would have ignored him and emotionlessly done my job, trying to hide my anger from the boy. However, the pleading tone that dripped off his tongue held me in place. His pale hand cupped my cheek and I clenched my jaw to ignore the feeling that erupted in my stomach. “Bambi I’m… I’m…” Ciel seemed to be choking over his words, but one look into his eyes made my anger and frustration dissolve. He was trying to _apologize_. His eyes told the story his mouth couldn’t. He was sorry for the trick he pulled. He was sorry for making me upset. He hated that we haven’t spoken in days and he wanted that to change. His sapphire orb was so vulnerable and full of unbridled emotions that it physically _hurt_ me to look into it. I felt my entire body sag as I relaxed and looked into Ciel’s eyes, my own unguarded. Gathering the little courage I had, I lifted my hand up and rested it against Ciel’s porcelain cheek gently, afraid it would break under my touch.

I blushed when he leaned into my touched and began to move my hand away, but his iron clad grip stopped me from doing so. His pink lips were pulled down into a pout, his glittering orbs looking at me. He reminded me of a puppy, begging for forgiveness. I let the corners of my lips twitch up and observed in amusement when Ciel’s eyes lit up at the slight movement. “I forgive you, Master. I can’t be angry at you.” I whispered, watching his reaction. His eyes softened and they twinkled in delight before they darkened, shocking me. “I thought I told you to call me Ciel.” The boy pouted, making a soft peal of laughter escape me. I missed the way Ciel’s mouth curled up as I laughed.

Shaking my head, I stand up, pulling my hand from Ciel’s grip as I walked to the serving tray a few feet away. “Well, _Ciel_ , what would you like for breakfast? Muffin or scone?” I asked, playfully putting emphasis on his name. A smirk lit up his face as he answered. “Scone.” I grin and grab a chocolate stuffed scone that was laying on the silver platter. I handed the pastry to him as I set down the tea tray and and began making his tea.

Turning to hand the boy his drink, I held back a grin as I saw the scone had been completely devoured. When Ciel took the offered beverage, I stepped around him, placing the tea on the serving cart and reaching around the distracted earl. I grinned when I felt the velvety fur of the stuffed bunny he held and pulled the toy closer to me to get a good look at it.

The bunny was small, no bigger than my head. It’s light brown fur was matted with age and tufts of the velvety fur stuck up in places. Beady black eyes reflected the sun’s rays, giving it an innocent appearance. Large floppy ears that were half the size of the entire toy hung down by it’s head, making it look sad. A small triangular stitched nose pointed downwards to the little mouth. An adorable bump of a tail was attached to the toy’s rump. All in all, the toy was so adorable I wanted to hug it to me, but I refrained from doing so, and instead turn to Ciel, whose eyes were closed in peace from the calming tea.

     “Oh, Ciel~” I sang playfully, my voice set in a teasing tone. The boy set his tea down on the nights stand nearby and opened his eyes to face me, freezing once he saw what I was holding. “I-I don’t know where--” “Yea, yea, sure.” I grin, looking down towards the stuffed bunny as I cut off his lame excuse. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him make a snatch at it, but I pulled back easily, laughing at the aggravated expression on his face. “Give it back.” He demanded, although I sensed no anger in his tone only... playfulness?

“What’s his name?” I asked, dancing away from his advances as I kept the toy away from him. The boy, still in his nightgown, stood up on the floor, letting his barefeet touch the carpeted ground and dove at me. I let out a giggle as I dodged and he went flying by me, catching himself before he slammed into the wall behind us. “Give. It. Back.” Each word was accented by a lunge he made at me, trying to get his little toy back. “What’s his name?” I repeated, feeling my legs hit the edge of his bed. I looked down, distracted, and didn’t see Ciel leap at me.

His body hit me hard and we both went flying onto his soft bed. He was straddling me as he pinned down my arms above my head, his eye only on the bunny in my grasp. He was panting from the exertion as he grabbed the bunny back from me before sitting back on his haunches, hugging the toy to his chest. I blush at the fact that he was still straddling my waist and opened my mouth to ask if he would get off when the earl looked down at our predicament and flushed bright red.

He tried to quickly get up and off of me, but his foot got tangled in his blanket and he flopped back down onto my chest, making me grunt in slight pain. I blinked open my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and looked up to see Ciel’s shocked face hovering directly above mine. His cerulean gaze locked onto my violet one. I could only hear our breathing as we stared at each other, entranced. “C-Ciel?” I questioned, my voice barely audible. His eyes flicker down to my lips and I inhaled sharply when I figured out where he was looking. “S-Snugglesworth.” Ciel whispered, confusing me. I look into his eyes, dumbfounded. He cleared his throat and sat up, letting my lay against my bent elbows. “His name is Snugglesworth.” He repeated, his voice soft, almost hesitant.

I smiled at his bashfulness and patted the bunny between the ears softly. “Hello Snugglesworth.” I greeted, a soft smile on my face. I look up to Ciel and see something unfamiliar in his intense gaze. I couldn’t define what it was, for it went away as quickly as it had come. Ciel cleared his throat once again and lifted one leg over my body, letting me up.

I sat up fully, and gently hopped off his bed, trying to shake off what had just happened. Fighting against my flushing cheeks, I turned towards the young master’s dresser and quickly got out his outfit. His outfit was the same basic structure like it always is; an undershirt with a jacket overtop and long shorts with over-the-knee socks and high heeled shoes. _Even without these shoes he’s taller than me…_ I pouted at that thought and swiftly walked towards Ciel with his navy blue outfit. As I went to put it on, his hands stopped me, making me look up into his eyes.

When my gaze met his, he blinked before looking away, a faint blush covering his cheeks. “I don’t plan on going out today, something simpler should suffice.” I nodded at his words and gathered up his outfit before heading back to his dresser. I shuffled through the different fancy outfits before coming to one that made me smile.

It was a long sleeved white shirt, with ruffled ends to the sleeves. Seeing a navy blue neck tie, I snatched it, thinking it would go well with the shirt. Taking a pair of long black shorts, I went back to where his socks and shoes were, which happened to be by him.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from blushing as I dressed him once again. I backed away once I was finished and turned to grab his eyepatch before easily tying it on him. When I stepped back, Ciel got up and moved to a nearby mirror, looking at his outfit. I saw a flicker of satisfaction cross his eye before he turned to me. Knowing what he meant, I opened the door and let him go out, trailing behind him with the serving tray in front of me.

“Where’s Sebastian?” Ciel asked, making me frown. “I’m not sure, my lord. I haven’t seen the others all day.” I furrowed my brows in thought. I turned down a hallway so I could clean up after Ciel’s breakfast and didn’t notice him stop and look down the hall after me. Only when I heard the tapping of his wooden heels behind me did I stop to turn around. He was following after me. _He seems almost...lost without Sebastian here to give him lessons._ The thought made me smile softly as he padded after me like a lost puppy.

We both walked into the kitchen and he moved aside as I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before plugging it up and letting the basin fill with hot water. “What are you doing?” Ciel’s confusion made me giggle and I glanced at him. “Chores, Maste--” “I told you to call me Ciel.” He glared. I sighed. “Chores, _Ciel_.”

Once  the basin was filled with water, I turned the faucet off and put the dishes in the sink, letting them soak before I cleaned them later on. I stowed the service cart away in the other room before walking passed the table to the door. Something on the table caught my eye and I looked down to see an envelope with my name on it in fancy cursive writing. I picked it up, recognizing Sebastian’s handwriting immediately and opened it, feeling Ciel’s gaze on my back.

 

_Bambi,_

_The servants and I will all be out for the evening. Something has come up and we need you to stay and protect the young master should anyone try to harm him. I figure you should be able to do that easily enough, seeing what you are…_

_-Sebastian_

 

I gaped at his written words and turned when I heard Ciel’s footsteps come closer. As I turned, I crushed the note in my fist and gave an awkward smile to the young lord. “Looks like it’s just us today.” I said, watching as his eye trailed down to the ground, looking at something behind me. Before I could move, he bent down and picked it up off the ground. His eye widened and he looked up to me with a glare. Shocked at his actions, I look at the paper he was holding.

It was a picture. Ciel was sleeping in his chair and I was beside him, wearing a long black lace dress. I was smiling as I looked into the camera, my amethyst eyes glistening.

There was only one camera in the manor. And I had an inkling as to who had taken this picture. It seemed Ciel knew that was well, as his sapphire orb was cold as he glared at me. “You said you were human.” He snarled. I flinched back at his tone, my jaw dropping. “That’s right. I _was_ human. I’m not anymore.” I growled, internally cursing myself for fighting with him again. “What are you!?” He yelled his sapphire eye glinting dangerously, challenging me. “Do you really want to know?!” I matched his volume easily.

**Ciel’s PoV-**

I scowled as she shouted right back at me. I pushed her against the wall behind her and pinned her arms above her head. “Why would I ask if I didn’t want to know?! Unlike you, I don’t lie!” I sneered. Her violet eyes snapped harshly into the icy blue that lay hidden beneath and an animalistic growl erupted from her throat. “I’M A MONSTER! THAT’S WHAT I AM!” Her voice cracked at the end of her declaration making me look into her eyes. I felt my heart twist painfully when I saw the tears building up in her electric blue eyes. I back away and watch helplessly as she collapsed into a ball on the tile, sobs wracking her small frame. “I’ve k-killed so m-many innocent kids. I didn’t mean to, I just c-couldn’t h-help myself.” She hiccuped over her words as she tried to speak over her tears. Guilt swelled within me as I watched her crumble before me. Before I could stop myself, I was on the ground beside her and pulling her into my chest, letting her cry into my shoulder. I rubbed her back awkwardly, not exactly sure how to comfort her. It was different from when Elizabeth cried. It physically hurt to see Bambi cry and I had the feeling of needing to do something to stop those tears. I felt immensely more terrible at the fact that I had caused them.

“What happened, Bambi?” I asked, keeping my voice low so as not to scare her. “I can’t tell you.” She whispered, pulling away from my embrace with her crystal eyes gazing at me, sadness welling within them. I had to bite back a smirk when I heard her adorable sniffles. _Wait..._ _adorable? What has gotten into me?_

I sighed and shook my head before getting up and holding out a hand to Bambi. She glanced at it and took it, putting her soft hand in mine. She stood and I looked into her eyes, watching how her icy gaze shifted into the warm violet I’ve grown accustomed to.

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I stepped away from Ciel and pulled my hand from his grasp. I had calmed down from my episode, and for that, I’m grateful. “Why can’t you tell me?” Ciel whispered, catching my attention. I bit my lip and look at him. “You’ll get hurt if I do.” My voice was quiet in the empty kitchen. I shook my head, hoping to get out of the sad moments that were bearing down on us and look back up to Ciel, a bright smile on my face. “Now what, young master?” He frowned at me, his eye narrowing before he sighed, letting my slip up go. “You said it was just us, right?” I nodded, answering his question. “Yes. Sebastian said they won’t be back for awhile. It will probably be just us for most of the day.” Ciel nodded, staying silent.

I shifted under his gaze as he stared down at me. “What do you usually do, Ciel?” I ask, pressing my index fingers together. “Sebastian usually tutors me, or we have meetings. But seeing as he presumably told you nothing, I have no schedule for today.” Ciel hesitated on the last few words of his sentence and when I looked up to face him, he seemed...lost. Like he didn’t know what to do with himself if he had no classes or any meetings. The sound of a stomach growling brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at a now blushing Ciel. I let out a soft peal of laughter and smiled amusedly at the young earl. “Would you like something sweet, Ciel?” I didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up when I said the word, ‘sweet’ and the childish look in his eyes made me smile. “Come on, I’ll make something.”

*********

I felt Ciel’s gaze burning holes in the back of my head as I continued to mix the cake batter in the large bowl I held in my arms. It was obvious he was curious about what I was doing, but I felt annoyance prickle my senses when he remained silent. With a heavy sigh, I set the bowl and wooden spoon down on the counter beside me, keeping one hand on the bowl.

“Yes, Ciel?” I tap my foot, waiting for his question. “What are you doing?” He asked, taking his eye off the bowl to look at me. “Baking a cake. Anything else?” I ask nicely, picking up the bowl once more and digging the spoon into the chunky chocolate batter before mixing it up. Ciel was silent as I worked through the thick batter, making it thinner with each twist of my hand.

After a few minutes, I finally made the chocolate batter smooth. I smiled into the bowl and set the object on the counter before bending down to get two cake pans. Grabbing the medium and small sized pans, I straighten myself up and turn to face the bowl.

I narrowed my eyes into a glare as I spotted Ciel’s hand in the bowl, his index finger coated in chocolate cake batter. In a reflex, I slapped the offending appendage and he pulled it back. He took the coated finger and stuck it in his mouth, licking the batter off while giving me an innocent look.

I rolled my eyes at the childish lord and began pouring the violated batter into the two pans, before swiftly sticking them into the heated oven, away from a certain earl.

I pulled out two chilled bowls of frosting that had been in the fridge and set one on the counter while I grabbed some blue food dye for the second one. Dripping some into the bowl I held, I stirred, watching as the dark blue dots melded with the snowy white icing, creating a familiar cerulean color.

My eye caught movement and I looked up to see Ciel’s hand in the icing bowl. With a frown, I whipped the spoon in my hand, pointing towards him accusingly. A large dollop of icing flew off my spoon and hit him squarely in his face, sticking onto his cheek.

I gasped and set the spoon in the bowl, placing both on the counter. I backpedaled slightly as I watched his reaction. His eye widened and his pale hand reached up to touch the sweet substance before his cerulean gaze locked onto me. His sapphire orb hardened into a glare and his mouth pulled into a frown.

I continued backing away, closing my eyes fearfully as my back hit solid wall. I heard his footsteps stop as he halted right in front of me. I felt cold on the very tip of my nose and opened my eyes in confusion. Ciel was smirking at me, his eyes full of playful mischief. I crossed my eyes to find dark blue icing coating the tip of my nose. I narrowed my eyes at Ciel, a smirk crossing my own face. “It’s _on_.” I grin, grabbing the spoon from the bowl nearby and swinging at the earl. He jumped back, but navy blue icing still splattered across his white shirt. With a grin that froze my heart, Ciel dug his hand into the bowl of white icing next to him and chucked it at me. I yelped out as the cold icing hit my neck, making a shiver run down my spine. Throwing the spoon down onto the counter, I laughed as I grabbed a handful of navy icing and smeared it across his face, covering his one visible eye in the sweet substance. Before I could blink, Ciel dumped the entire bowl of icing over my head, soaking my hair in the white icing. I let out a breath of disbelief and stared up at Ciel, my jaw hanging open. Ciel blinked owlishly at me before his lips pulled up into a toothy smile and he let out a laugh. Ciel held his sides as he dissolved into giggles, his beautiful cerulean orb closed as he did so. His laugh proved contagious as I joined him, the two of us falling down to the ground, giggles overcoming us. I laughed so hard my sides began to hurt before my laughter finally died down. Ciel’s did soon after and I looked at the icing covered boy before me, watching as he wiped joyful tears from his eyes. I noticed his eye was unguarded and glowing with mirth. The sight was breathtaking to me, as I had never seen him happy before.

“It’s been too long since I laughed like that.” Ciel’s grin softened into a smile, which I returned. “I’m glad I was able to make you laugh then, Ciel.” I was grateful that the the icing hid my blush.

*********

I was coming out of the bath, after attempting to get the icing out of my hair, when my ears picked up the sound of gunshots outside. My senses went on high alert and I swiftly got dressed into a fresh maid’s uniform and dashed out of my room, heading to where the shots sounded from.

Ciel was by my side in seconds, hearing the sounds himself. Sebastian and the others still weren’t back yet, and Pluto was apparently taken with them. I looked out the window of the entry way and saw several men holding guns stalking towards the manor. I gasped and grabbed Ciel’s hand, turning and running further into the manor. “Aren’t you going to fight?” Ciel asked, following behind me. “I’m outnumbered and I can’t fight as well as Sebastian.” I scoffed.

I stopped in front of a door and opened it, fear making my heart slam against my chest. It was the library. I pulled Ciel inside as I heard the front door open and the men called out for ‘The Guard Dog.’ Darkness surrounded us as I closed the door behind us quietly. I felt Ciel stiffen beside me and I looked at him. Ciel was looking around blindly, his eye darting from side to side. I bit my lip, mentally hitting myself for forgetting that he can’t see in the dark like I can.

“This way Ciel.” I whisper, guiding him towards a nearby table. I knelt him down and helped him under it, making sure he was covered by the small tablecloth that hung over only the middle of the coffee table. Footsteps right outside the door made me panic and I ran to the nearest hiding spot; under a table that had a vase atop it.

The door opened up and a man stepped in, turning on the light. “Where are you?” His raspy voice called out. I watched from the corner as he stepped past me and walked further into the room, gun in hand. Ciel looked at the man’s boots before meeting my gaze and I put my finger to my lips. He nodded.

“Did ya find the kid?” Another voice called, bringing our attention to the doorway. Another man was there. “No. But he’s somewhere in this place.” The second man grunted in agreement. “I found a note downstairs. Apparently all but one of the servants are gone. Get this; the only one here is a little girl!” The two men began guffawing and I scowled from my hiding spot.

I froze as the two men stopped in front of Ciel’s spot. One gestured to the table while the other grinned. Ideas swirled in my head before one stuck with me, and I knew what I had to do to keep Ciel safe. I could see Ciel glaring at me and shaking his head wildly. He knew what I was going to do.

With a deep breath, I stepped out from my hiding spot and grabbed a nearby book, chucking it at one of the men. It smacked loudly over the head of a brunette. “What the--”

The two guys turned to face me and froze before laughing. I scowled at them and charged, but someone grabbed the collar of my dress and lifted me off the ground before I could reach the idiots in front of me.

“Woah there girlie! Calm down. We just wanna ask you a couple questions.” The man holding me said. I turned my head and spit in his face. He flinched back, eyes closed, and wiped the saliva off his face before opening his brown eyes in a hateful glare.

He pulled me against his chest and whipped out a knife, pressing it against my neck. I halted my breath. “You’re gonna tell us where your master is, or we’re gonna cut you up. Got it?” I growled at the man. “Never.” He merely chuckled and brought the knife down to my arm.

I let out a sharp cry and he sliced across my forearm. His rough hand grabbed my arm and squeezed out the red droplets of blood. I watched as the sanguine diamonds crept down my arm. “Where is he?” I remained silent. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” He sighed. The blood covered knife moved down to my stomach and he drew the blade sharply across it, making me bite back a scream of pain. I saw Ciel’s angry gaze look my attackers up and down before his gaze turned fearful as he looked at me. I let out a scream of agony as my captor dug his fingers into the deep wound on my stomach, the tips of his fingers entering the open wound. “Alright! Alright. I’ll… I’ll tell you where I hid him…” I hung my head in shame as my body convulsed in pain. “Good girl.” The man praised, pulling his hand from my stomach and patting my head with his blood covered appendage.

“I hid him in the barn. With the horses.” I whispered, lying expertly. The man grinned, believing my farce and picked me up. “You’re gonna come with us. And if I find out you lied… You’ll be dead.” He threatened. I nodded, bringing up crocodile tears as I led them to the barn where we kept our horses. I gave a sneaky glance back to see Ciel looking after me helplessly. _Stay here until I come and get you._ I plead with my eyes, hoping he’ll get the message. I relaxed when I saw him nod and back further into the shadows.

**Ciel’s PoV-**

I waited for Bambi to get back. I was afraid. Afraid of what they would do to her when they realized that she lied to them. _That stupid girl is going to get herself killed by protecting me!_ I scowled at the thought when the door to the library opened, making me freeze. “Ciel?” Bambi’s voice made my entire body sag with relief as I shimmied out of my hiding spot to see her standing in the doorway. She walked over to me as I stood up and once I did, I grabbed her, embracing her in my arms. I felt her stiffen in my hold before relaxing and hugging me back.

Realizing what I was doing, I blushed and let go, backing away from her warm embrace. I gave her a onceover and balk at the fact she was covered in blood. She caught my stare and her eyes widened. “I-It’s not mine. Trust me.” She quickly stated. My hands immediately grabbed the arm that had been cut and turned it over to see...unmarked skin? Blinking dumbfoundedly, I look at the wound on her stomach only to find it was nonexistent.

“How..” She cuts me off. “You don’t wanna know.” She said, biting her lip and looking down at the ground.

“Ah. My lord, there you are. Goodness, Bambi! What happened to your dress.” Sebastian’s voice made us turn to see him staring at the maid beside me, his crimson eyes wide and befuddled. “ _Now_ you show up!” Bambi shouts, exasperated. Sebastian smirked, crimson eyes glinting. “Of course. I’m merely one _hell_ of a butler.” He stated proudly, making Bambi groan in annoyance


	14. Episode 10

**Bambi’s PoV-**

“Ladies and gents, this hasn’t happened in eighty years! You can’t pass up this chance! Come on by!” A vendor nearby shouted out from one of the various white tents all pushed close together. Admittedly, the fair on ice was amazing, but I’d rather be back at the mansion. I hate the cold.

My eyes flickered from shop to shop and the sound of a wooden ball hitting wooden pins caught my attention as we walked passed it. I heard fire crackling and the smell of roasted pig filled my nose. The urge to roast marshmallows made my hands twitch. The fair was crowded with men and women looking at each shop, while children ran between the crowd. I shivered, freezing. My thin jacket did very little to keep the cold out.

“I see. ‘Frost fair’ is an appropriate name.” Sebastian began to speak, breaking the silence between the three of us. I watched on in longing as I saw some kids skating along the ice, the blades scratching the thick surface sending particles of snow flying around. One of the kids noticed my stare and smiled at me, waving. I send a smile back and give him a little wave as well. I didn’t expect him to gracefully skate over to where I was standing.

I stepped back as the boy, who seemed to be around my age now that I had a better look at him, stopped right in front of me, sending snowflakes onto my young master. I had to bite back a laugh at the look of annoyance on his face. I turned to face the newcomer, a silent question in my eyes.

“I thought you could have a little fun, you don’t look too happy. My little sister brought an extra pair of skates, she says you can use them.” He said, holding his hand out. I look the boy up and down, analyzing him.

His brown hair was styled the same way as Ciel’s, the bangs slightly blocking his emerald eyes. He wore a thick light brown jacket to keep himself warm, a lavender scarf was wrapped around his neck. He stood a few inches taller than me, mainly because of the extra height from his ice skates. I could feel Ciel’s glare burning into the back of my head.

“Bambi! Let’s go. We haven’t got all day!” He called, making me sigh. I look up to the boy, a sad smile on my face. “My apologies…” I started, realizing I didn’t know his name. “Ryan.” He provided. I smiled at his name. “My apologies, Ryan. But my master is calling.” His eyes widened. “M-Master?!” I blinked at his tone, tilting my head. He shook his head, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, you just don’t seem like a maid to me.” I let out an airy laugh, letting a toothy grin grow on my face. “You have a beautiful smile.” Ryan complemented, making me blush a cherry red and look at the skate trails on the icy ground below us. A cold wind blew, making me shiver and cross my arms, hoping to keep what small amount of warmth I had left in my body.

I felt something rest on my shoulders and wrap around my neck. Upon looking at what it was, I noticed it was the lavender scarf that Ryan was wearing. My eyes snap to his grinning figure. “You looked like you needed it more. Plus, it matches your lovely lilac eyes.” I felt my face heat up even more at his words. I smiled softly, holding the ends of the scarf in my gloved hands gently. “Thank you.” I whispered, looking into his glimmering emerald orbs. “Besides, what kind of master let’s his servant catch her death of cold?” Ryan frowned, his voice low. I opened my mouth to respond, but I heard Ciel clearing his throat impatiently.

Holding back another sigh, I wave farewell to Ryan and rush to catch up to Ciel and Sebastian. When I do, I notice Ciel glaring at me. I ignore it, choosing instead to fiddle with the scarf around my neck.

We walk for a tad bit longer before I walk past a crack in between two tents. Suddenly, I felt a pair of feminine hands cover my mouth and pull me back. I struggle against the strong grip and look back to my attacker in fear, only to find confusion filling my body. I pull the hands off of my mouth and stare at her incredulously.

“L-Lady Elizabeth?!” I yell, catching the attention of surrounding people. Lizzie yelps and covers my mouth again, pulling me away from their gazes and shushing me. After I nod, she lets me go, breathing out a sigh of relief. “What is it, Lady Elizabeth?” I ask, keeping my voice low. “You’re around Ciel a lot. Well, his birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get him something. But I haven’t a clue of what he like!” Lizzie exclaims, panting slightly out of frustration. I purse my lips and look into her gleaming eyes. “I’ll try my best to help you, Lady--” “Call me Lizzie!”

I bite back a smile. “I’ll try my best to help you, Lizzie.” I finish, putting emphasis on her name. The young girl cheers and hugs me tightly, and I could swear I heard my ribs break.

*********

We were walking by shop after shop. Keeping an eye out for anything that Ciel might have an interest in when I heard Lizzie squeal. I turn to see that she was staring at a small boat figurine. Before I could comment on it, however, my attention was caught by a peculiar man turning a crank on a box that was playing a familiar tune. He was staring straight ahead as he walked, but when he passed me, his head twisted completely backwards to face me, his violet eyes staring me down, a maniacal smile on his face.

I gasp at this and his smile grew into a cheshire grin, making me stumble back before turning and fleeing back to Lizzie.

When I get to the young girl, she was holding the boat in her arms, having just payed for it. “Did you find something for the young lord?” I ask, slightly out of breath. The blonde turns to me, an ecstatic smile gracing her face. “Yes! This boat is just like the one Ciel and I would play with when we were younger! I hope it will bring back really good memories for him!” Lizzie grinned, bouncing in place. I chuckle at her joy, happy that she’s happy. I let my hands fall to the side and brush against a pocket in my coat. When I heard coins jingle, I remembered I had brought some of my earnings with me, if only to buy myself something.

“Lizzie, do you mind if I try to find something for the young master as well? I’d like to thank him for giving me a job.” I smile sheepishly. _He’s been attempting to avoid me for the past few weeks ever since Sebastian and the others had all left for that day, leaving him and I alone. Perhaps he didn’t want me to see the softer side of him._ I frowned at the thought.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Lizzie hugged me. “You’re so sweet! I’ll help you look, just like you helped me!” She cheered, making me smile.

Lizzie was dashing from shop to shop, looking for something cute, while I wandered into a knick knack shop. Smiling at the perfect present, I pay for it. I froze when I felt a tingle of terror run up my spine. Ciel’s in danger. “May I pick this up later?” I ask, and smile at the man’s nod.

Gritting my teeth, I run out of the tent, shouting an apology to Lizzie before hitting high speed to get to the troublesome boy. I stop at the edge of the tent line and look at the scene before me. A man strapped in dynamite was holding a lighter and pointing a gun towards Ciel. I felt energy build up within me and let it snap, flowing into the rest of my veins as I sped towards Ciel when the man pulled the trigger.

I appeared in front of Ciel just in time to have the bullet graze my arm as I lifted up my arms to block my face. I bit my lip harshly, drawing blood as pain burned my arm. With a growl, I charged the man, and before he could blink, I ripped the gun from his grasp as Sebastian sped by on ice skates, kicking the gun from the hands of his accomplices.

Sebastian’s arms wrapped around me and he placed me on his head as he started towards Ciel. I saw the stick of dynamite flying through the air, right towards the young master. Sebastian got there just in time to pick up Ciel, holding him like a baby. I giggled at the thought.

I had to hold onto Sebastian tightly when he began to spin around in a circle, throwing Ciel somewhere. I gasped and went to scold the demon, but he began to spin me around too. I looked into his crimson eyes and begged him with my gaze, but he merely smirked devilishly and let me go. I let out a scream as I flew through the air, only to be caught by someone once again.

I look up to see myself in an astounded Ciel’s arms, Sebastian standing proudly behind him. I begin to struggle out of the earl’s grip, but he only held me tighter, not letting me down. I huff out a breath and turn my head away, watching as the dust of the explosions cleared away to reveal an astonished and crying crowd.

“Your methods were very violent.” Ciel muttered. “I apologize, my lord. When baggage drags one down, it’s best to toss it.” Sebastian replied. “The Hope piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames… I suppose that end has its own charm” I blink at the earl’s words. “What are you two talking about?” I cross my arms as I looked up at the two.

“I should be asking about where you’ve been all this time.” Ciel scowled, finally letting me down. “I was… er…” Ciel’s glare hardened at me. I gulped at his harsh sapphire gaze. “I was kidnapped.” I say, looking down at the ground. I missed the way Ciel’s eye widened in concern as I spotted Lizzie from the corner of my eyes.

Remembering that she had wanted to see my gift, I jump over the side of the ship, granting a call of my name from my master as I landed on a sheet of detached ice and hopped along the remains of the frozen laketop to get to the young lady.

She gasped as I landed in front of her, smiling. “Shall we, milady?” I ask, holding my arm out to her. She giggled and grabbed it, dragging me along beside her.

*********

I gasped as she threw down the boat upon coming into the room I was waiting in. “L-Lizzie?! What’s wrong?” I ask, getting up from my place on the ground. She turned to face me with tears brimming her emerald eyes. “Father aid this was a fake. I thought… I thought I would be able to please Ciel!” She cried, holding onto me. We fell to the floor as she cried into my shoulder.

“W-What’s your present?” Lizzie asked, calming down a bit after awhile. I pulled the glass box out from the bag the man had placed it in. Lizzie gasped at it.

A thick square piece of glass made up the base of the present. A checkerboard pattern covered the top of it. I opened a small drawer on the side of the chessboard and it opened up to reveal black and white transparent glass chess pieces. I blinked as I spotted something familiar among the pieces. A gold band with a gleaming blue diamond set in it was staring up at me, glittering malevolently.

I picked it up to get a better look at it when I noticed Lizzie staring at it. A thought occurred to me and I hand it out to her. “Here, give this to the young master.” Her jaw dropped as she looked at me, hope in her eyes. At my smile and insistence, she takes it from my hand with a giggle, a bright grin on her face.


	15. Episode 10.5 (Alois' Birthday Special)

**Bambi's PoV-**

I frowned at the demon in front of me. “Why?” I asked, absolutely befuddled by his request. “All the other servants along with me are leaving for the day. Take care of that stupid little brat. We need a break from him.” Claude sighed, his golden eyes exhausted.

I pursed my lips at the demon. “But, it’s Alois’ birthday today. He adores you. Sure, he doesn’t like the triplets or Hannah, but he looks up to you. He’s going to be heartbroken if you’re not here on this day.” I tried to reason with the spider, but it was to no avail, as he simply patted me on the head, fixed his glasses, and stood up straight, walking out the door along with all the other servants of the Trancy Manor.

I bit my lip as the door closed, darkness enveloping the manor. Alois wasn’t up yet, and I didn’t have to wake him up for at least another hour. An idea formed in my head and I grinned as I started towards the kitchen. _I’m going to make this the best birthday he’s had._

*********

The aroma of the bluebells in front of me made me smile. Carefully picking some, I stood up, brushing my dress off, and made my way back inside the manor. I placed the bunch of flowers inside a small vase and placed it on the silver tray I planned to bring to Alois.

As excitement bubbled up within me, I pushed the cart up to Alois’ bedroom and lightly knocked on the door as I pulled up beside it. Upon hearing no answer, I smiled fondly and lightly pushed open the door.

I spotted his blonde hair sticking out from under the covers as I stepped into the room. As quietly as I could, I rolled the cart beside his bed, leaving the breakfast next to his bedside table. Swiftly writing a note, I placed the paper on the tray and left the room, quietly closing the door behind me.

*********

I was in the kitchen, placing the cake batter in the oven. As I set the timer, my ears picked up hurried footsteps and I froze, looking around at the state of the kitchen. Heart beating fast, I quickly made my way to the entrance to the kitchen before the young earl could poke his head in.

I cracked open the door and slid through the small opening, closing the door hastily behind me. I looked up to face Alois, who seemed confused at my presence. “B-Bambi? What are you doing in the kitchen? Is Claude in there with you? I ate the breakfast he made and--” I held my hand up, palm facing him, to tell him to hush.

“Claude isn’t here, Alois. I made your breakfast. Don’t mind anything in the kitchen, I was just cleaning up after your breakfast.” It wasn’t a total lie, I did clean up everything I used to make his breakfast this morning. His crystalline eyes filled with hesitant sorrow. “W-What do you mean, ‘he’s not here’?” He whimpered, his brow furrowing. I internally cringed at my words. Deciding to go with the truth, I released a heavy sigh as I answered him. “Claude and the others left for the day. They wanted to take the day off.” I winced as I whispered out the last few words.

Alois’ baby blue eyes widened, dejection filling those beautiful orbs. Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes and he turned away, obviously trying to hide them from me. My shoulders fell and I frowned at his sadness. Shaking my head, I walked around the boy so I could see his face once again. Tears were cascading down his cheeks and his eyes were closed as he attempting to keep in his sobs.

I reached up and lightly brushed away his tears. His eyes snapped open and he stared into my violet orbs as I wiped away his tears. His bottom lip trembled and I softly caressed his porcelain cheek, trying to give him some comfort. I began to pull away, but before I could, his hand grabbed my wrist, keeping my hand pressed against his cheek. Alois nuzzled into my palm, making my blush.

“What would you like to do today, Alois?” I asked, a smile on my face. His eyes lit up and he grinned. Without any words, he pulled me against his chest, pressing me to himself. I blushed at the close proximity and looked up into his gaze.

He stared at me, a certain fondness in his eyes, as he spun me around in circles. “Olé!” He sang, making me giggle. I danced along beside, watching as his happiness grew the more we twirled.

After awhile, he tired from dancing. Either that, or he became bored with the activity. Alois let go of my hands, choosing instead to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer against his chest. I nuzzled into his chest and secretly inhaled his enticing scent. He rested his chin atop my head and I felt his grip tighten around me. “Don’t ever leave me, Bambi.” I almost didn’t catch his whispered words. “I won’t.” I replied.

Alois pulled away and lifted my head by my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. His gaze was serious, but I could detect a hint of fear lurking within those pale blue orbs. “Promise.” I blinked at his sudden request. “Promise me you won’t ever leave me. Promise you’ll stay by my side and you won’t disappear.”

I stood on my tip toes and pressed my nose against his, watching as he closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them once again. “I promise you, Alois. I will never leave you. I will stay by your side for all eternity.” My hand rested on his cheek and I watched his eyes for any sign of doubt. When his lips jumped into a smile, he pulled me into a hug and nuzzled his head into my neck. I heard a faint ‘thank you’ and I smiled and hugged the boy back.

A screeching buzzer sounded from the kitchen and scared both of us. “Uh oh!” I muttered, escaping Alois’ grasp and running into the kitchen. I open the door and rush over to the oven, swiftly opening the door and easily pulled the cake out.

I sighed in relief as I saw the perfect, fluffy, golden crust of the cake. “What’s that?” I froze at Alois’ voice. Knowing I couldn’t hide it, I turned, the cake pan in my arms. “It’s your birthday cake. It isn’t finished yet but--” I cut myself short as an idea sprung into my mind. “How would you like to help me decorate your cake, Alois?” I asked, grinning. His eyes lit up again and he grabbed the cake out of my arms, throwing it onto the counter, and encased me in his arms once again. “I’d love to!” He cheered.

*********

As I iced the bottom part of the cake, Alois did the top. The base icing was a deep purple, a very pretty color. The cake I was working on looked perfect, no smudges at all, very smooth. I smiled at my work and looked up to see how Alois was doing.

His cake was bare, no icing touched the surface at all. The bowl of purple icing sat untouched next to the young earl. I looked to Alois and held back a laugh at what I saw.

Alois had one elbow resting on the counter-top, his hand holding up his head as he leaned against it. He was looking at my dreamily, through half-lidded eyes. I love-sick smile was plastered on his face.

“Alois.” I laughed, watching as he snapped to attention and stood up straight, alarmed. I walked around to his side and picked up the spoon I had given him to spread the icing around. “You haven’t even started on your cake, Alois.” I giggle at his sheepish smile. “I don’t want to mess it up. Plus you looked absolutely adorable when your were focusing!” I blushed at his compliment before shaking it off. I pressed the wooden spoon into his hand lightly and molded his fingers around the handle. With my hands atop his, I went through the process of icing the cake to show him how to do it correctly. My focus on the cake, I missed the blush rising to his face.

After several minutes, his cake was finally done being iced. I carefully placed the medium sized cake atop the larger one and backed away, observing the sweet treat. With a nod, I grab the bowl of frosting, not to be confused with icing, and began to decorate the top and sides of the cake with intricate swirling patterns.

After about ten minutes, I finally finished the cake. I glanced up to see Alois enthralled by the designs on the cake and I laughed lightly, making him look into my eyes. He gave me a toothy grin and picked up the cake, walking out of the room with it. I rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed some small candles and a lighter.

I followed Alois to the dining room and waited until he set the cake down in front of him and sat down himself before I flicked the lights off, letting the dark envelop us. I heard a whimper and I nearly smacked myself for forgetting that Alois is afraid of the dark.

I swiftly walked up next to him and placed one hand on his cheek. He relaxed slightly at my touch and with my other hand, I gently slid the candles in the cake. Grabbing the lighter, I lit the candles and watched as they glowed softly.

“Happy Birthday, Alois. Blow out the candles and make a wish.” I whispered, watching the young earl’s face intently. Alois took in a deep breath and let it out, extinguishing the burning candles. I swiftly make my way back to the light switch and turn it on before getting back to Alois’ side.

“What did you wish for, Alois?” I asked as I neared him. I cut off two slices of cake and watched from the corner of my eye as Alois stood up and made his way towards me. He grasped my arms and straightened me, looking me in the eyes, a devilish smirk on his face. “I wished for a kiss.” He said, his voice low, his eyes glinting mischievously.

I rolled my eyes playfully and leaned up to meet him, pressing my plump lips against his soft ones. We broke away after a few seconds and I looked into his eyes, a fond smile on my face. “Wish granted.” Alois chuckled at my whispered words.


	16. Episode 11

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I shot out of bed with a shout. My chest heaving, I remembered the dream I had and frowned. _Who was that boy?_ I thought, picturing the blonde in my mind. I blushed as his face came into my mind. _What the hell is wrong with me? It was just some freak dream._

Scratching at my door made me look up. I furrowed my brow and crawled out from under the covers. I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold tiled ground and continued over to the oak door. Upon opening the door, something launched itself at me and I fell to the ground. I yelped as my head connected with the hard floor and groaned as I looked to see what had pounced on me.

Pluto was panting above me, in his human form. Sebastian always tries to get him to wear clothes, but to no avail. His white hair fell over his shoulders and tickled my nose as he nuzzled into me. I blushed at his naked form and pushed on him lightly, trying to get him to let me up. The demon hound merely whimpered and nuzzled into my neck further, taking deep breaths as he inhaled my scent. I felt his arms wrap around me as he licked my cheek. I chuckled at his clingy behavior and reached up to scratch him behind the ear. The familiar clicking of heels made me look up to see Ciel and Sebastian standing over me. I gulped.

Sebastian seemed to be biting back a smile while Ciel looked shocked. That shock, however quickly turned into anger. “Pluto, please.” I whispered, putting a bit more force behind my pushing. The demon hound finally backed away, a frown marring his face.

I sit up and Pluto climbs off of me, whimpering. Standing up, I quickly pat him on the head before turning to face the young earl. I bowed to him in apology, but as I bent over, I flushed in embarrassment upon the realization that I was still in my nightgown.

I let out an ‘eep’ and closed the door in Ciel and Sebastian’s face, cringing internally as I did so. _God, I’m an idiot. He won’t be happy at all._

I shook my head of the thought and swiftly got dressed into my uniform, making sure Pluto was turned around so he wouldn’t peek, and grabbed a blue ribbon to tie my long brown hair up into a ponytail before I stepped out the door to face a livid Ciel.

“S-Sorry Master.” I mutter, keeping eye contact with the ground. Hearing a scoff, I glance up to see his cerulean orb glaring at me. I flinch back from the stare. His glare hardens as it lands on Pluto, who was sitting by my side, happy as can be. “That dog is not allowed inside the manor anymore.” My jaw drops at his order. “But--” “No buts. He’s a menace and he needs to be trained. Something you obviously can’t do.” I scowl at his words. “Now wait just a moment--” “Go outside and rake the leaves with Finnian and Mey-Rin.”

I growl lowly, my violet orbs rippling into a burning ice blue. Ciel stands up straighter, his cobalt gaze challenging me. I clench my jaw and back down, turning away and heading out to the front where the two servants were. My ears picked up a faint whimper and I sighed. “Come on, Pluto.” I murmur, patting my leg. I hear the demon hound pant and I watch as he happily runs after me, his crimson eyes glittering.

As I stalked away, I didn’t see Ciel deflate, his sapphire eye filling with regret.               

     *********

Mey-Rin and I were on the ground, picking leaves up as Finny swept them into a pile. It as silent as we worked, and I silently wished for someone to talk. I shivered at the intense cold and pulled my lilac scarf tighter around my neck, relishing the warmth it gave off. “Why can’t we celebrate? Tomorrow is…” Finny sighed, his turquoise orbs filling with sorrow. “It’s a special occasion so I wish it could be flashy and lively and fun, yes...” Mey-Rin chimed in.

The sound of bells caught our attention and we all looked over to see a carriage coming down the way. _Who could that be?_

A pink blob popped out of the window and waved. I smiled and shook my head. “Lizzie.” I laugh, making the two servants turn to me in shock. “I’m here!” She called. Finny and Mey-Rin let out shrieks of shock and fear as they called out her proper title.

I help Lizzie out of her carriage after it stops in front of the manor. “Lizzie, I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.” I say, laughing as she gives me a tight hug. “Oh, I couldn’t wait until then! I wanted to give Ciel my gift today. Do you know where he is?” She asked, clasping her hands together and giving my puppy dog eyes. I laugh softly at her excitement. “He should be in the manor.” I say, watching as she runs towards the large oak doors.

I run after her and stand back as she slams the doors open. Ciel was walking up the staircase as she did this, and he turns to see what the commotion was. “Ciel!” Lizzie sings as she rushes over to him. Ciel managed to gasp out her name before she pounced on him, encasing him in a strangling hug. She spun him around in circles as Sebastian stared at the spectacle.

I stand by Sebastian’s side as Lizzie finished spinning Ciel around, laughing all the while. “Here, this is for you. Hurry up and open it, won’t you?” Lizzie cheers, placing a small maroon box into Ciel’s open palm. The young earl looks at the gift questioningly and moves to unwrap it.

As he pulled on the red ribbon, Lizzie let out a quiet gasp. I followed her gaze and winced internally. She saw Ciel’s fully intact ring. As Ciel was pulling on the ribbon, Lizzie grabbed the hand that had the ring, pulling it closer to her face.

“Oh no…” I mutter, catching Sebastian’s attention. “What is it, Bambi?” He says, keeping his voice low. “Lizzie wanted to give a similar looking ring to Ciel since she broke the one he normally wears. At least until I fixed it.” I bite my lip, looking into the demon’s red eyes.

“But I broke this! How…” Lizzie started. “She’s going to hate me for not telling her his ring’s fine.” I whimper. I felt Sebastian’s gaze lift from my figure and lock onto Lizzie. “Oh. Bam-” Sebastian cut Ciel off before he could finish. “I fixed it, Lady Elizabeth. After all, a Phantomhive butler who can’t do this much--”

“Isn’t worth his salt.” Ciel finished, rolling his eye. “Quite, my lord.” Sebastian bowed, sending a wink in my direction. I sighed in relief and sent a grateful smile in his direction. “I see… Sebastian fixed it…” Lizzie stepped back and I could see a flash of sadness in her eyes. “Lizzie…” I whispered in concern.

“What do you have in that box, Lady Elizabeth?” Sebastian asked, ignoring my warning glare. “Huh? Oh! Er...um… It’s a secret!” Lizzie shouted, snatching the box back from Ciel. Sebastian and Ciel both leaned back, letting a slight gasp of shock and confusion escape them.

“Didn’t you just say you were giving it to me?” Ciel asked, befuddled at her behavior. Lizzie laughed nervously. “That was a feint.” She smiled. “‘Feint’?” Ciel frowned. “No proper lady would try and win her gentleman with material things! That’s disgraceful! Now, Paula, ring the bells!” Lizzie played that off well as her servant lifted a ring of bells and jingled them, letting the sound bounce around the silent manor.

“Well the, good afternoon!” Lizzie waved. I narrowed my eyes as they caught sight of faint tears building up with her emerald orbs. I stood straighter at the sight of them and bit my lip as she grabbed Paula and ran off. “L-Lizzie!” I called after her, concern dripping from my voice. I swiftly turned to my dumbfounded master and bowed. “Please excuse me.” I said, before giving chase to the young girl.

I caught up with the duo just as Lizzie was climbing back into the carriage. “Lizzie, are you alright?” I asked, panting softly from the adrenaline. Her teary gaze looked up to see me and I gasped at the flow of tears that suddenly fell down her cheeks. “Bambi!” She cried, grabbing onto my arm and yanking me into the carriage with her. I yelped as the carriage began to move, leaving the manor behind.

*********

Lizzie  had calmed down and her tears had stopped after awhile. I stayed by her side after she convinced me to stay the night at her house with her. She promised to return me when she goes to the manor tomorrow, so I had no reason to decline her. _Not that she would let me decline even if I wanted to._ I hold back a laugh at the thought.

We were currently stuck in traffic. Paula was looking out the window while Lizzie was looking at the ring I had given her. “Perhaps it’s construction in the Underground?” Paula murmured. Lizzie began whimpering again and I rested my hand on her back as a small comfort. Paula tried ringing her bells to cheer her up, but to no avail. “Bambi?” Lizzie called. “Yes?” I responded, curious about what she had to say.

“You always seem so happy.” Lizzie whispered. “Sorry?” I was confused at her words. “No, I’m not criticizing. You just seem so cheerful, with no cares in the world. I envy you.” I blink at her words. _No cares, you say? You have no idea what I’ve been through._

I chuckled lowly at her observation. “Me? You’ve always been cheery anytime I see you.” I say, smiling at her. Lizzie looked down at her ring as I looked out the window to see the state of the traffic. A chilling tune sent shivers down my spine and I looked around the street for the source of the haunting song.

The sound of the carriage door opening up caused me to look to where Lizzie was sitting, only to find she was no longer there. “Lizzie!” I call out, stepping out of the carriage to follow her. I see her figure running down an alley and I give chase as she went through twists and turns until she stopped in front of a store.

I finally catch up with her as she walks into the store and looks around. With a quick glance around the shop I see that it was filled with dolls. Creepy antique dolls that seemed almost human-like. I shook my head at the thought and pull on Lizzie winter jacket. “Come on, Lizzie. Paula must be worried sick.” I try to reason with her. She shakes her head, as if she’s snapping out of some sort of trance and I hear the faint sound of metal clanging on the ground.

I look down to see the ring on the ground, it’s blue gem glowing malevolently. Frowning, I bend down and pick it up before straightening myself to see a pair of dead violet eyes staring at me. I yelp and back away, bumping into Lizzie, who was gripping the back of my dress tightly. I grab her arm and we both back away to the door, the girl behind me opening it as we did. “S-Sorry sir, my friend and I were just leaving. We didn’t mean to bother you.” I stutter, frightened of the stony faced man in front of us. Upon feeling the frigid air on the back of my neck, I realized that my scarf had fallen off my neck while I was chasing after Lizzie. I cursed my luck.

“That ring…” He muttered as Lizzie and I turned to leave. I stopped in my tracks as Lizzie continued on, leaving me behind as she disappeared into the dark alley. “Does it belong to you?” I asked, offering the ring up to the man. “It didn’t like the girl as its owner, but it seems to want you.” I blinked at his words. “Wh-What do you mean?” I whisper, frightened. “What a shame it can’t disobey it’s master, otherwise you’d be the perfect contender for it.”

The door behind me slammed shut and I let out a yelp. My heart rammed against my chest as the man stepped closer to me. “However, your eyes…” I slapped his hand away as it neared my face. “Touch me and I’ll tear your arm off.” I snarled, my eyes flashing icy blue.

The man blinked at me, his face shocked. “So, your kind still exist. I thought the angels had wiped you all out centuries ago.” He muttered. I growled at his words. “I’m not one of them!” I sneered. “Are you sure? You do seem different than the others. Not like the wild animals the other--” I cut off the man before he could say the word by striking at him.

“My, my. A fighter, are you? That can easily be remedied.” I shook at his words and flinched away as he reached for me. His long arms wrapped around my struggling figure and I kicked my legs out, trying to hit him. He moved one gloved hand around my throat and squeezed. I gasped out, trying to get air to my lungs as the man relentlessly held me down, his hand getting tighter and tighter as he strangled me. Black dots filled my vision and one thought coursed through my mind before I fell into unconsciousness. _Why does this always happen to me?_

*********

**Ciel’s PoV-**

“She what?!” I bellowed, my eyes wide as I faced Sebastian. “Yes. Lizzie said she had lost her in an alley.” The demon said, a frown on his face. “Why the hell would she leave the carriage?” I scowled at the idiocy of my maid. “Apparently, Lizzie was chasing after something and Bambi merely followed her.” Sebastian revealed.

“We’ll head there immediately. Good God, why did she have to lose my maid?” I muttered the last sentence to myself. “First, please look at this.” Sebastian hands me a letter with a familiar looking seal. _Damn. The Queen again? What does she want this time?_ I frown as I open the envelope and read the letter.

“The kidnappings Scotland Yard is frantically investigating that only target young girls… The girl’s bodies haven’t been found, but they’re most likely… The criminal sends a Hope piece to each victim in turn. A piece of diamond said to bring ill luck to its owner…

“I never thought the treasure I lost out on would come up again in _this_ connection.” I frown as my eyes scan over the paper in my hands. “What now, my lord?” Sebastian asked, the silver platter resting on his side.

“We dispel Her Majesty’s worries. That’s our first priority… No matter what happens.” Sebastian’s frown deepened at my words.

*********

We were in a carriage. I stared out at the passing landscape, worry swirling in my stomach. _I hope Bambi is safe._

“Master?” Sebastian’s call snapped me from my thoughts. “You open the carriage door.” I ordered. “My lord?” He questioned. “Question those who knew the victims and come up with a suspect list. Names, addresses. Then raid the scene of the crime. I’m sure three hours will be sufficient. While you’re doing that, I’ll take care of some trifling business. That’s all there is to it.” I claimed, staring at my reflection in the glass window of the carriage. “I see.”

“Get on with it.” I ordered. “Yes, my lord.” I could see the infuriating demon's smirk through the glass as he opened the door and jumped out into the night.

*********

I walked down an alley after following Lizzie’s directions. “She said she lost Bambi around here.” I muttered, looking around the empty street. I scowl at the sound of my current companion. “But why am I with _him_?!”

Pluto sat by me, a black suit covering his usually naked body. “Bwark!” He cried, sniffing the air. “Well, no matter. You’re a dog. You can at least distinguish scents, can’t you?” I grit out, trying not to look at the imbecile beside me. Pluto blinked up at me, confusion filling his red gaze. “Find Bambi, you stupid mutt.” I ordered, scowling at the demon hound.

At the sound of the maid’s name, Pluto yipped happily and looked around, sniffing the air as he did. He sneezed and lifted his leg to scratch his chin. “Do you intend to only obey Bambi?” I sighed.

I let out a slight scream as Pluto suddenly darted away, dragging me along with him into the dark alley. I yank back on the leash when I noticed a white dog further down the alley way. “Don’t start rutting here!” I strangled out, trying to keep Pluto away from the stray. “Oh, my! A gentleman in rut? My heart’s going pitter-patter!” A familiar voice echoed through the alley. The stray ran off and Pluto whimpered at the loss.

Pluto pulled away from me for a second before quickly coming back, a familiar object in his mouth. It was Bambi’s scarf. My heart stopped in my chest as I looked up to see who was talking. The red covered reaper stood atop a nearby roof.

“You’re--” I started. “I’m a more _deadly_ efficient butler than I look!” He cried, striking a pose. I scowled at the murderer. “Though I am currently without a master…” He muttered before leaping down from the building to stand right before Pluto and I.

“After the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted, and now I’m a lowly assistant. That brute Will told me he won’t give me my old post back until I collect some truly troubling souls! That rotten sadist!” He pouted. “Though it’s true that food tastes better when it’s a little rotten… And those cold eyes do give me a thrill!” Grell smirked, hugging himself.

“But this boy’s roughness is very nice, too.” His gaze fell to Pluto, who was whimpering as he nuzzled into Bambi’s scarf. “Dear me. Were you planning to avenge your beloved aunt?” He chuckled. “Shut up.” I scowled.

“I don’t see Bassy here. Or your pretty little maid. What can a little brat like you do?” Grell grinned. His words struck a nerve. “Shut up!” I yelled. _**He’s right, you know. What can you do?** _ A voice in my head whispered. _Shut up._ I thought, trying to get the taunting voice out of my head. _You can’t save her. **You’re too weak. She’ll die before you can get to her.**_ The voice laughed, making me shake my head to try and get it out.

Pluto let out a vicious snarl and glared at the man. “Oh, is he your knight tonight?” Grell questioned, before muttering out something I couldn’t hear. With a harsh bark, Pluto launched himself at Grell, making the reaper’s attention snap to the charging demon hound. “Ah, he’s going to attack!” Grell swooned.

“At least be gentle!” Grell cried as Pluto ran right past him. I followed after him, hoping he caught Bambi’s scent.

I chased Pluto through various twists and turns until I came to a crossroads. I looked right to see nothing, and when I turned left, I saw Pluto running towards a shop. I gasped at what I saw in the window.

A small doll was sitting on a tiny chair in the display case. The doll’s hair was brown and she wore a navy and white maid’s uniform. A pair of amethyst jewels were placed in the eye sockets. “Bambi!” I cried, starting to run towards the shop.

“To-Die list, number 493: butler and puppeteer to the houses of Mandalay, Drossel Keinz” Grell’s voice came from beside me and I looked over as he spoke. The sound of glass breaking brought my attention back to the store as Pluto jumped in through the window.

Grell followed me as I ran inside the shop, only to stop at the scene before me. Pluto was biting at the doll of Bambi, growling as he did, before he turned to us in question. I bent down and held out my hand as he brought the doll over to me. _Bambi!_ I clenched my jaw as I saw the navy blue bow she wore to tie up her hair today wrapped around the skirt of the doll. A breeze blew over my face, shifting my hair, and I looked up to see where it came from.

A door leading to outside was opened. I stood up straight and rushed forward to see what lay beyond it.

A fantasy-like white and red castle towered over us, a forest surrounding the castle. _Bambi is definitely in that castle._ I thought, clenching my jaw. _**You won’t get there in time. She’ll be dead before you do.** _ I clenched my fists as the voice came back. “Goodness, what a delightful estate.” Grell stated, walking up beside me.

 _This man killed Madam Red._ I thought, glaring at him. _But right now…_ My eye drifted towards the manor, Bambi’s smiling face flashed in my mind. _She needs me. And to get to her, I need him._

Swallowing my pride, I close my eye, hoping this works. “Grell. Protect me.” I order. “What?” He asks. “I’ll grant you any request.” I say, hoping to convince him. “Don’t be insulting. I’m not the sort of cheap girl you can just pay--” I cut him off with a devilish smirk directed at the reaper. “I’ll give you leave to do whatever you wish with Sebastian for a day.” I offer, making the reaper freeze and think over my request. “I can even kiss him?!” He asks, his golden eyes twinkling. “Do as you like.” I say, stopping myself from rolling my eyes. “W-With tongue?!” He asks, leaning forward. Pluto was looking between us, his crimson gaze absolutely dumbfounded. “Whatever you order him to do.” I sigh.

“Suddenly my Fired-Up Meter is maxed out! I’m deadly serious!” Grell shouted, dancing around happily.

*****

“All right, here we go!” Grell yells, slamming the door to the mansion open. We all stop and stare at the doll in the center of the room. She stood on a pedestal.

Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and she wore a light blue dress with a dark blue jacket over it. He dark blue eyes were dim, and held no life as she stared at us. On her pale hand was a gold band with a deep blue diamond.

“Oh, my. Doesn’t that ring look awfully like yours?” Grell pointed out, making my look down towards the jewel. “The Hope diamond?” I muttered. I look back up into the doll’s face. _What is this doll?_ I thought, frowning.

The picture of a young girl flashed through my mind. She looked an awful lot like one of the missing girls. _It couldn’t be!_ I gasped in realization.

Suddenly, her blue orbs drifted down to look at me and in a flash, her hand wrapped around my throat. I gasped at the strength of her grip and tried to fight against her. I grabbed her wrist to try and pull her away, but to no avail. “Pluto!” I strangled out, looking to the demon hound for help. He was chewing on another doll, ignoring me. “Y-You mongrel!” I gasped out. The girl’s grip got tighter and it was becoming hard to breath.

A bright gem fell atop the girl’s head and she let me go. I fell to the ground panting as Grell’s voice echoed throughout the small room. “Now, now. I wish you’d call the right name.” I look up to see the reaper perched atop the chandelier above us, a grin on his face as per usual.

“Reapers have the tools to harvest souls. Yes! Death scythes!” He cheers, pulling out a two pairs of red scissors. I stood up, blinking at the tools in his hands. “Those are...just scissors.” I mutter.

Grell’s grin turned into a scowl and he pouted. “I can’t help it! Will took my custom death scythe away! I miss its vibrations so much! That’s it! I’ll chop you into bits!” Grell ranted before jumping down in front of the girl. “Wait! Don’t kill her! That’s no doll!” I shout, trying to stop him. “Kiss in the heavens!” Grell cheered as he sliced through the girl and landed in a crouch. The girl stumbled and fell to the ground.

I gasped and ran to her side to inspect the wound. Sand was leaking out from it and onto the tiled ground. “Was it a doll after all?” I frowned, picking up her hand to inspect it.

“Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away.” A voice sang into the quiet room, making Grell and I gasp as we look to see where it was coming from. A door opened to reveal a man with orange hair and a black top hat holding a candelabra in his gloved hand.

“This doll was a failure.” He stated, coming closer. “So I thought to myself: ‘I must make them much, much stronger.’” He raised a hand and began swinging it in the air as he sung once more. “Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady.” As he finished his haunting tune, four life-sized dolls stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of him. The man backed away into the shadows.

“Hmph! Anyone who stands in the way of Bassy and my love…” I looked over to Grell as he spoke before running forward and into the crowd of dolls. “Grell!” I shouted after him. “Gets _this_!” He finished, rushing the dolls and swinging his scissors at them. The reaper was thrown back by the doll when his blades struck them. “Th-They’re hard!” He said, shocked. As the dolls stalked closer, I could see the iron that peaked out from when Grell sliced the gloves off one of them.

“Grell, this is an order. You and Pluto play with the dolls here...forever.” I snarl out. Grell let’s out a shocked gasp and his eyes dart over to me. I clench my hand around the ring I pulled off of the first doll and dash off as one of the new dolls strike at Grell.

“You’re going to leave me behind?! You’re inhuman!” His cry follows me out the door. “A reaper is calling _me_ that?!” I shout out, continuing down the dark hallway.

 _Kidnapped girls and dolls that look just like them. No, those dolls were the girls._ I thought as I ran down the endless hall. A picture of Bambi’s laughing face filled my mind. _So Bambi is…_ I clench my jaw and furrow my brow in determination. _I won’t let her die!_

I come to a door and throw it open, stepping into an empty room. “Ciel Phantomhive.” I stop midway through the room at the sound of my name. I turn and look up to see the same man from before perched on a balcony above me. “You are very beautiful. I must make you into a worthy doll.”

“Where is Bambi?” I called out. “Now, what shall I make you out of? Clay will wash away, yet iron is far to crude, I say. So I thought to myself:” I scowled at him and continued on my run as he began to sing once more. “Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady.”

I throw open the door on the other end of the room and run in as he finished his song. I stopped and felt my jaw drop at the new room. It was completely black with white masks covering each wall. They all began singing the same tune the man from before was singing and I felt my heart pound in my chest from fear. I covered my ears and ran forward, trying to block out their song.

I ran forward and up a set of stairs, not stopping until I reached the top. A large wooden door was at the end of the staircase and I pushed it open before slamming it closed behind me, falling against the hard wood door as I panted heavily. I opened my eye to look around and something engraved into the floor catches my eye. It was the same symbol that was seared into my side from all those years ago.

I gasp as flashbacks from that night flew through my mind. The people in white, with their masks covering their face. The stone table I was laying upon. The pain. The burning sensation of the brand being emblazoned on my skin. The smell of burnt flesh filling my nose. The feeling of the knife cutting into my skin. The blood dripping down my body. The cages filled with other children, their dead eyes looking at me. I remember looking into every cage as I tried to cry for help. Every child in the cages was gone, their soul having been sucked out from the torture we went through. A pair of glittering eyes stared at me, the violet orbs emanating sadness and anger as the men cut into me. _She was there. Bambi was…_

I gasped as the memory resurfaced, showing me something I hadn’t noticed before. “Nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it?” I turned at the sound of a voice. “You lost your mansion, you lost your parents, and this time, will you lose _her_?” The curtain covering him drifted away and showed me his face.

“Sebastian!”


	17. Episode 12

**Ciel’s PoV-**

Sebastian was sitting, legs crossed, on the window sill. A slight smile was on his face, a taunting glimmer in his eye. “Take that back, Sebastian.” I glared at the demon across from me. I despised what he had said. _It doesn’t matter. **He’s right. You**_ **will** _ **lose her. I’ll make sure of that.** _ I felt my eye widen at the voice’s promise. _**I’m no voice in your head, kid. I’m as real as you. I made your little girlfriend. Made her what she is. I can tear her down, kill her, destroy her. She’s mine. She belongs to me.** __Who are you?_ The voice merely laughed. **_You’ll meet me soon. Sooner than you think._**

“Take what back?” Sebastian’s question pulled me out of my thoughts. “That jeer!” I scowled. “Young master, you told me you would be taking care of some trifling business. Was that ‘business’ to save an expendable maid? Something that can be easily replaced?” His crimson gaze narrowed slightly. “Take. It. Back.” I gritted out. “My lord?” His head tilted ever so slightly, his raven black hair shifting in the breeze from the open window. “Bambi isn’t expendable! She’s--” I cut myself off. _What is she exactly?_ “If I may, you are always stating that everyone around you is your pawn. How is she any different?” He knew what he was asking. I feel that he has the answer that I’m looking for. _Why do I care for her so much?_

“Didn’t you say at the Frost Fair that your body and your ring had already been shattered and reborn? That you were far past being afraid of shattering?” My glare hardened at his words. “That’s right. Don’t recite my words back to me.” I saw a faint smirk light up his face. “My apologies. However, perhaps this time, you don’t wish for something else to shatter?”

“What are you on about?” I clenched my jaw. “Maybe this time, you don’t want your heart to shatter.” His grin was devilish as looked down at me. I balled my hands into tight fists and I felt myself shaking in anger. I opened my mouth to say something back, however a familiar tune cut me off.

“Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady.” I turned around just in time to see the door I had used to get here burst open to reveal dozens of dolls. They began to march towards Sebastian and I as the song continued on in the background. “Was Grell defeated?” I gasp, backpedaling.

“I see, so he is controlling them with his tone? In that case…” I watched from the corner of my eye as Sebastian walked from his perch and over to me, standing guard in front of me as the dolls continued towards us. The demon clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, standing still. Before I could order him to fight them off, he opened his mouth and began to _sing_.

“Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady.” As he sang the dolls stopped their progress and began to sway back and forth. He continued to sing as he walked between the sea of dolls, bending their heads sideways, making them fall to the ground, useless. He walked around in a circle until he ended up back in front of me, finishing off with a kneeling bow.

I rolled my eye and glared down at the show-off of a demon. “Who are you calling a lady?” I scowled at him. His eyes opened and he stood back up, hand off his chest. “Let us depart, young master.” Sebastian stated, beginning to walk towards me. “No. Ciel Phantomhive is my master’s possession now.” We turned to see Drossel standing behind the pile of collapsed dolls. “‘Possession’? I am not a--” He cut me off. “The proof is the ring on your finger. I can tell. The Hope piece is a present my master sends to those who will be made into dolls.” His blank amethyst gaze made an image of Bambi’s twinkling lavender orbs flash into my mind.

“Your master?” Sebastian question. “Ciel Phantomhive will become a doll. A doll made of silver and gold.” I heard Sebastian scoff from beside me. “Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away.” I jumped slightly when he began to sing, but then turned to face him, a befuddled frown on my face as I watched him wag his finger towards the dollmaker. Sebastian bent down and picked me up, resting one hand underneath my neck, and the other under my knees. Drossel gasped and reached out towards us as Sebastian sped towards the open window, stepping onto the window sill. Launching himself off with one foot, Sebastian sailed out the window and into the cold night, me still in his arms.

Sebastian jumped across the land until he brought me back to the bridge just in front of the entrance to the castle. “Goodness me.” Was all he said. _We left Bambi back there. We left Bambi back there. We left_ Bambi _back there!_ _ **I told you, you wouldn’t be able to save her. You’re too weak.** _ I felt my chest heave up and down as I began to breath faster and faster. I felt anger bubble up, coursing through my veins. I saw red. My gaze locked onto Sebastian and I let out a growl as I lifted my hand and swung it across his face. My gloved hand connected with his pale skin, my ring cut him as  it pulled on his flesh.

Sebastian’s eyes were wide as he stared straight ahead, blinking every so often. My face was set in a snarl as my chest heaved from adrenaline and rage. His cheek was already turning a dark red from the hit. “What about Bambi?! You still haven’t saved her! I thought I ordered you to solve the kidnappings. Saving Bambi, who fell victim to the kidnappings, is the first--” My rant was cut off by the smirking demon. “An order is not the same as a contract.” I stepped back slightly at his statement. “Just as you give first priority to orders from the Queen, I prioritize your life.” I looked down to the ground in silence. “I have devoted myself to your service and protection all this time. I couldn’t stand for you to be stolen from me now.” His eyes glowed pink and his pupil turned into a slit as he spoke, his demonic gaze directed at me.

I grabbed the Hope Piece from my pocket and slipped it onto my finger along with the other one. “Master?” Sebastian questioned my actions. “It would seem the ring is the mark of his next target. And I have two of them. Protecting me now will no doubt require some effort.” I smirked as I lifted my hand to show the demon. He smirked as well, a breathy chuckle escaping his thin lips. “Nevertheless, I shall…” He began to bow when a familiar howl caught our attention. “Pluto?” I had forgotten about him. “I searched every corner of the mansion, but there was no sign of Bambi.” I glanced at the demon as he spoke. “The only place left is that sealed-off tower.”

*********

“Hey now, what’s the matter with you?” I spotted Grell holding back Pluto as we neared the bridge that connected the tower with the land we stood on. “You two are alive?” I asked as we approached them. Grell looked over and gasped, a sharp-toothed smile on his face. “Bassy!” He cheered as he leaped towards the demon. “Pluto, I have been waiting for you.” Sebastian stated as he sidestepped the reaper. The demon hound stopped his barking and looked up to Sebastian. He whimpered as his blood red gaze looked back towards the tower. “Once the seal of the underworld has been placed on a door, only a hellhound can open it.” Sebastian stated as he picked up Pluto and walked towards the large door. Once he got near enough to it, the collar around Pluto’s neck began glowing bright blue. The demon hound fell to the ground, yelping in pain as he struggled to pull off the collar. The door at the end of the bridge began glowing as well. Suddenly Pluto began glowing and before long, he had shifted into his true from; A large white hellhound.

Pluto lifted his large maw into the sky and let out a bone-chilling howl. His thunderous voice shook the ground as he cried into the night. The door stopped shining and opened slowly, creaking loudly as it did so. Pluto looked at the opening and dashed into it, leaving us behind. “He did it again!” I shouted, running up beside Sebastian. “It’s all right.” He said, making me turn to face him. “Let’s have him guide us.” Sebastian stated, smirking.

*********

We chased Pluto up the tower, climbing the never-ending staircase until we finally came to a door. We all looked at each other and nodded. Sebastian opened the door to reveal some sort of workshop filled with doll parts. The room was pretty empty and nearly spotless. I glanced around the room and a blob of navy blue caught my eye.

I looked towards the color and found Bambi sitting in a chair. Her brown hair fell down over her face, blocking it from view. Her shoulders were hunched. She wasn’t tied up in any way, but something seemed...off. I shoved that to the back off my mind and ran over to her. “Bambi!” I called as I approached her. “Bambi…” I muttered, bending down slightly to get a better look at her. She made no sounds. I grabbed her shoulders as I called her name once again. I gasped as her hair shifted to reveal her bone white face. She was stiff, her enchanting eyes closed. “No…” I whispered. “Seems like we’re a little too late.” Grell sounded off from behind me. “Bambi! Bambi! Bambi!” I shouted, shaking her to try and wake her up.

 

**Bambi’s PoV-**

I feel cold. I can’t see. I can’t move. I can only hear. Hear that chilling tune. It plays endlessly. I feel like I’m going mad. Where am I? What’s happening to me? What’s my name again? I can’t remember anything.

“...bi.”

Who’s there? I can hear them calling. Calling for someone. Or, maybe something…

“...ambi.”

Ambi? Who’s Ambi? What’s an Ambi? Who are you? Do I know you? I feel like I’m floating. Floating here in the darkness.

“Bambi!”

Bambi? Why does that sound familiar? Why do you sound familiar? Is Bambi perhaps...my name? It is! I remember that! Bambi is my name! But who’s….

The flash of cerulean eyes took over the darkness. Ciel! Where am I? Ciel, where are you?! I need to get out of here! I have to protect him!

A small light appeared out of the corner of my vision. I ran towards it and it got brighter the second I touched it. It engulfed me, scaring away the darkness.

*********

It was hard to open my eyes, but I did it. I still felt as though I couldn’t move. It was hard to breathe. My eyes locked onto familiar sapphire orbs. “Bambi… Thank goodness.” Ciel sighed in relief, pulling his hand to his chest. My eyes caught the glimmer of a familiar jewel. “The ring…” I muttered, a smile coming to my face. “I found that ring in a present for you. I gave it to Lizzie because she wanted to make you happy. I’m glad you’re happy with it.” Ciel recoiled and gasped as I said this. _I can’t move my hands…_

Suddenly, my arm lifted on it’s own, as though it was being controlled. _What the..._ “Yes, why?” I was pulled into the air by an invisible force, floating in the room. “Why does her body move independent of her will? And...” An axe comes flying through the air as my body is forced to catch it, holding the metal weapon in my grasp. “Why does she hurt the one she loves?” I gasped at the voice’s remark. _No…_

“Ciel…” I muttered, feeling tears brimming my eyes. “Run!” I shout, as my body lunges for the boy, axe swinging. “Bambi!” Ciel yelled as I neared him. Thankfully, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the earl and pulled him away just as my axe cut into the brick floor where he had just been. “Stop! Please!” I cried out as I was forced to chase Sebastian and Ciel around the room, slashing at them with the sharp weapon in my hand. “Grell. You can see this too, can’t you?” Sebastian asked the reaper who was standing in the corner, trimming his nails with a pair of scissors. “I suppose. But I might chip my blades, so…” Sebastian grabbed the handle of the axe as I swung down towards him, aiming for Ciel’s head. I fought with whatever was possessing my body, trying to take back control over it. “Please?” Sebastian smiles at the reaper. “Oh, Bassy! You’re asking me for something? In that case, during the kiss, can there be… tongue?!”

My body struggled against the demon’s hold on the axe. Sebastian frowned and stared blankly at the reaper. “I haven’t the faintest clue of what you’re speaking of. However, I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue.” He stated blandly. In any other situation, I would’ve laughed. However, this one...not so much.

“Oh, yes!” Grell cheered as he blushed as red as his coat. In an instant, Grell was next to my, his scissors drawn. _That’s his scythe?! If it can cut anything then… It can cut me!_

“Grell!” I called, catching his attention. “Cut me down!” I felt tears gathering in the corners of my eyes as I cried this out. I heard Ciel gasp at my proclamation. Grell smirked at my statement. “It’s unforgivable for a little girl like you to have a better blade than me.” He said as he swung his scissors towards me. “Stop, Grell!” Ciel shouted.

My vision began to go black. I couldn’t hold on any longer. “Ciel…” I muttered, my voice faint.

*********

I groan as my eyes opened. I looked around to see where I was. I sighed in relief as I spotted my blanket covering my body. I was back home. I grinned and threw off my covers, stepping onto the cold stone floor. I pulled back the window to see it was night. However, it was a different day. “It’s Ciel’s birthday!” I whispered, the smile on my face growing bigger. I ran my hands through my matted hair, getting rid of the knots, and rushed to the door in my nightgown.

As my hand landed on the golden doorknob, I felt lightheaded and faint. The door opened to reveal Finny, a sad expression on his face. That expression lightened up as soon as he saw me. “Mimi! You’re alright!” He cheered. His smile quickly turned into a concerned frown when he noticed me swaying back and forth lightly. My stomach growled loudly, filling the silent room with the coarse noise.

Finny gasped. “When was the last time you ate?” Finny asked, kneeling down to my level since I had fallen back onto my bed. I shook my head. “That doesn’t matter right now, it’s Ciel’s birthday and I--” I felt my throat contract as my stomach screamed for sustenance. “You need to eat Bambi! You know what happens when you don’t--” I cut off the gardener by lifting my hand.

“I’m fine. It’s Ciel’s birthday, I have a present for him.” Finny frowns at the mention of the earl. “You can’t keep hiding this from him. You’re going to have to tell him that you’re a--” “I know, Finny! I will get around to it. But another time. Now’s not the day, and you know it.” I stared at the teen, a determined glare on my face. The boy relented and sighed back away to let me stand up.  

*********

The party has apparently been over for a few hours. Mey-Rin was cleaning up after the party and she told me that Ciel had gone upstairs to bed. With the wrapped gift in my hand, I started towards the earl’s room.

As I got to the door, I spotted Sebastian stepping out of it, a candelabra in hand. His crimson gaze widened when he spotted me. “Bambi?” He blinked. I smiled softly at the dumbfounded demon. “Yes. Who else would it be?” I chortled. Sebastian scoffed at me. “I just put the young master to bed, but he should still be awake.” He stepped aside to give me access to the door before he stepped away and walked down the hall, disappearing into the shadows.

Taking a deep breath, I lift one hand and knock on the door, listening for the okay to come in. After hearing a groggy ‘come in’, I open the door and walk into the dark room.

Ciel was sitting up in his bed, his lower body still covered by his blankets as he rubbed his eyes. His contract mark glowed in the dark as he blinked around to look for who wanted to speak to him. I made my way towards him and lit the candle next to his bed, catching his attention.

“Bambi?” He whispers, clearly confused about why I was in his room. “I do apologize, young mas-” At his glare, I stopped. Smiling and shaking my head, I continued, “I do apologize, _Ciel_ , but I wanted to give this to you.” I finished, handing the present to the earl. He blinked up at me before turning his attention to the square in his lap. He easily pulled the paper wrapping off, revealing the glass chess board. His sapphire eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly as he looked at the intricately carved chess pieces in the hidden compartment.

His mouth closed into a small smile and he looked into my eyes, his cobalt orbs glistening. “Thank you.” He whispered. I smiled at the boy, “Happy birthday, Ciel.” I stated before starting to get up.

A grasp on my wrist stopped me. I looked down to see him staring up at me, a frown on his face. “I need you to do something.” I blinked and frowned, confused at him. Nevertheless, I nodded. “Show it to me.” He ordered. “W-What?” I stuttered, wildly confused by his demand. “Show me your mark!” I back away from his grasp and he stands up after me. “What are you on about?” I scowl.

In a quick movement, Ciel grabs a dagger from underneath his pillow and catches me off guard, slicing my nightgown on the left side. I gasped as the cold metal neared my skin and struggled away from the boy. I felt Ciel freeze above me and I stopped in my struggles as well. His eyes were wide as they stared at the hole he made in my nightgown.

The blazing red brand shone through the sliced material, the moon’s ethereal rays gleamed through the curtain and landed on the mark, bringing it to attention. “I knew it.” Ciel whispered, his gaze lifting up to meet mine. He got off me and let me sit up. I quickly covered the open hole with my hand.

“You were there. I remember seeing you. How did you get out?” Ciel scowled at me. “I can’t tell you.” I choked out, feeling a lump growing in my throat as tears gathered in my eyes. “Why not?!” He demanded. My eyes rippled into an icy blue and he flinched back from my harsh glare. “Let it alone.” I snarled out, getting up and walking towards the door.

I rested my hand on the handle and give one last glance towards the earl, who sat on his bed, dejected. “ Goodnight, master.” I frown, opening the door and leaving, closing it behind me

**A/N: Hiya everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter. I keep teasing you all about what Bambi is! >:3 Any guesses? You will know soon, just as Ciel will know who's been talking to him in his head. What's up with that guy anyway? He seems really mean XD**

**I'm pretty excited about the new Pokemon game coming out this Friday. I pre-ordered it back in September ^^' Anyone else play Pokemon? Anyone excited about Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon? I can't wait! Just a couple more days!! Anyway, have a wonderful day. Stay lovely <3 **


	18. Episode 13.1

**No One’s PoV-**

Ciel sat in his office, memories of the other night replaying in his mind. He sighed, for what must have been the thousandth time and his regretful cerulean gaze drifted down to the lilac scarf he hald in his grasp. His eyelid lowered slightly as he frowned softly at the accessory. Ciel gingerly ran his fingers over the soft fabric, another sigh escaping his thin lips. His sapphire orb glanced around the room to double check that no one was in there with him and once he made sure it was all clear, he lifted the scarf up to his face. He took in a deep breath, relishing in Bambi’s lingering scent. He hadn’t seen her since that night and he….missed her.

“Uh… Young Master?” Ciel froze at Finny’s baffled voice. The young earl snapped to attention and sat up straight. He shot up so fast that he banged his knee on the underside of his desk. He flinched and dropped Bambi’s scarf as the pain flared through him. The scarf fell softly to the ground, forgotten. Ciel’s eye glared at the gardener and a wavering scowl crossed his face as his cheeks heated up in a blush.

“W-What is it, Finny?” Ciel silently berated himself for stuttering in front of his servant. “Sebastian told me to give you this.” The teen said, handing the younger boy a sealed envelope. Ciel blinked at the paper before opening it and reading it’s contents. His scowl deepened as he read the cursive writing. Ciel waved Finny away and stood up himself to go and find the lazy demon.

*********

**Bambi’s PoV-**

Ciel, Sebastian, and I were walking down the streets to God knows where. I haven’t a clue of why I agreed to go. _Maybe because Ciel wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer?_ I scoffed silently at the thought. I’ve been avoiding the young earl since his birthday. It was honestly hard to do, considering I lived under his roof. Sebastian seemed to understand that something was going on between us, but, thankfully, he didn’t try to pry in to find out what exactly went wrong.

A large crowd was gathered around in one spot, catching my attention. I blinked as I caught sight of half-naked men hanging upside down by rope. _Oh, no. What has he gotten me into now?!_

“So all the victims had just come home from India, then?” I tuned into the conversation as we stopped in front of two familiar people. I bit back a giggle as Abberline reared back in shock from where Ciel had appeared. “C-Ciel?!” He yelped.

“No one seems to have died yet.” Ciel muttered. I huffed out a breath and crossed my arms as I watched Ciel march over to the Inspector. I rolled my eyes and scanned the crowd in boredom. Many onlookers whispered among themselves as they stared at the scene in front of them.

I felt my entire body stiffen as something lightly tugged on my jacket. I turned around and looked down to see a little girl, about 6 or 7, with light red hair smiling up at me. “May I help you, Sweetie?” I asked, a soft smile growing on my face. “You’re the girl my big brother likes!” She giggled. I tilted my head in confusion. “You’re big brother?” I question. She nods her head rapidly, giggling even more. “Yep! You’re very pretty! He talks about you a _whole_ bunch!” I let out a smooth laugh at her exaggeration. “Remind me of who your brother is please?” I kneel so I’m eye level with her. “He gave you the scarf you’re wearing!” I felt my jaw drop at her words. “Ryan?” I whispered out. The young girl just laughed and grabbed my hand. “Come on! I know he’d love to see you! You guys can go on a date!” I blushed at the word ‘date’ but soon after I bit my lip and frowned. I glanced behind me to see Ciel still talking with Scotland Yard before looking ahead to the little girl who was staring up at me with giant emerald eyes. With a sigh, I relented and followed her to go see Ryan.

We didn’t have to walk far because as soon as we went down a few streets, I heard a familiar voice calling out a name. “Mandy! Mandy, where did you run off to?!” I smirked at the sound of Ryan’s voice. “Oh, Big brother~” The little girl, Mandy I presumed, sing-songed as she skipped up to her sibling, me in tow.

“Mandy, there you are, don’t worry me like that again!” Ryan scolded. Mandy couldn’t hold back her smile and take her brother seriously as she pushed me into him. We both fell to the ground in a tumble. I gasped as I felt a hard chest underneath me. I lifted myself up with my arms on either side of his head and looked into his green eyes. His emerald orbs widened as they gazed into my own amethyst ones. “B-Bambi?!” I whispered incredulously. With a yelp. I sat up, straddling his waist as he pushed himself up, leaning on his arms. “H-Hi Ryan. Long time, no see, huh?” I laughed nervously. A boyish smile lit up his face and made his viridian eyes twinkle. “Yea. I was wondering when I would get to see your pretty face again.” He smirked as my face went red.

Upon realizing our position, I stiffened and went to get up, but Ryan’s arm around my waist stopped my progress. “I kinda like having you on my lap.” He whispered into my ear, making me flush heavily. As he chuckled, I felt his breath fan over the part of my neck that wasn’t covered by the scarf I wore, making me gulp.

“So, you actually kept my scarf?” His emerald eyes glittered in mischief. Before I could answer, the sound of footsteps cut us off and we both looked up to see that Mandy had run off. Ryan groaned at the prospect of having to hunt down his sister once again and I climbed off the boy, grateful for the distraction. “You go towards the main roads and look for her there. I’ll keep walking down this one for her.” I suggested. Ryan’s unsure gaze met mine, an uneasy frown crossing his freckled face. “Will you be all right?” He asked, giving a wary glare down the street we were on. I let out a light chuckle and nodded, giving him a soft push towards the main street. He laughed and waved as he headed off.

I glanced around the road, keeping an eye out as I looked down alleyways and into shop windows. I didn’t pay attention to the road in front of me and yelped out in pain and surprise when I collided with something. I grimaced as I fell backwards onto the hard cobblestone street and looked up to see what I had hit. Or more appropriately, _who_ I had hit.

A man in ragged clothing with a hood covering his head was rubbing his side, his brown eyes set in a glare directed at me. “That hurt! I’ve cracked a rib!” I frown at his words and stand up to make sure the man was okay. “Are you alright, sir? I’m terribly sorry, I meant no harm--” He cut me off before I could finish. “I’m done for! I might die!” I opened my mouth to apologize once again, but voices from the sidewalk sounded off from around us.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?!”

 

“That’s awful! She needs to compensate you for that!”

 

“Leave us everything you have.”

 

I balked at the crowd that suddenly surrounded me. I felt my heart start to drum in my ears from the fear of being outnumbered. I gulped. “I-I haven’t got any money, sir. I’m no noble.” I stutter, looking up at the man I had bumped into. A nasty grin spread across his face, showing his yellowed teeth. The look in his and some of the other men’s eyes made my heart stop in fear. “That’s all right, little miss. You can compensate us in _other_ ways.” I gasped at the underlying meaning behind his words. I tried to back away, but the man I had hit was too fast.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I attempted to struggle away from his grip, but to no avail. I flailed and kicked my legs as the men that surrounded me closed the circle around me, their hands reaching for me. “No! Please!” I shouted, praying for some form of help. Tears built up in my eyes as the men crowded in. “What’s going on here?”

“Ciel!” I cried in relief at his voice. “Bambi?” He gasped as he peered through the crowd to see me being held hostage by the men. I felt hot tears run down my face as my gaze connected with his sapphire one. His cerulean eye widened before it narrowed down into a glare as he scanned over the men. “Sebastian?” He called, his gaze landing on me once more. “Yes. my lord?” Ciel’s eye hardened and something unidentifiable flashed in his cobalt gaze. “Get rid of them.” His voice was low and dark as he muttered out the order. Sebastian smirked, his eyes flashing their demonic pink color as he lifted an arm, preparing to get rid of my attackers.

“Wait!” A new voice called out before the demon could do anything. We all turn to see and Indian teenager dressed in royal garments holding up a piece of paper as he walked towards us all, a man who seemed to be a sort of butler following close behind him. “I’m looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian who looks like this?” He asks, his head tilted ever so slightly. His purple hair fell across his forehead as his hazel gaze swept across the crowd.

“Who the hell are you?! Stay out of this!” The man who held me tightly scowled at the newcomer, his gaze tightening around my waist. I whimper at the pain. “Are you dueling?” He asked, a smile on his face. I glare at the idiocy of the teen. He frowned as his gaze landed on Sebastian. “Are you an English nobleman?” He asked, his eyes shifting over to Ciel. I stiffened and struggled once more in the man’s arms. The man grunted and jabbed his elbow into my rib, his hand covered my screech of pain as if he predicted it. I felt one of my ribs crack from the force he used when he elbowed me. I gave Ciel another helpless glance and I saw him clench his jaw as he looked at my attacker.

His cerulean orb landed back on the newcomer. “What if I am?” He frowned. “Then I will side with my countrymen.” My eyes widened at his words. “Agni?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Defeat them.”

 

I ceased my struggles as my side flared up in pain. Whimpers rose to my throat and I felt myself beginning to black out. _I can’t keep doing this!_ I fought against the pain, coming out on top as I heard a scuffle. I look up to see Sebastian, holding Ciel, jump away from Agni. “I’ve hit your vital points over and over. A normal person’s arms would have gone numb. Why can you still move?” Agni demanded, standing in a defensive stance.

Ciel’s navy eye glowered at the teen and his servant. “Your ‘countrymen’ attacked my…” He faltered and I glanced over to see indecision flash in his eyes. “Attacked your what?” The teen frowned. Ciel clenched his jaw, his indigo orb sharpening in hatred once again. “They attacked my fiancé!” My jaw dropped at his words. _Pardon?!_

It seemed to work for the teen though as he turned to his men in confusion. “What? Did you fellows attack a young girl?” He asked looking through the crowd that had gathered around to block his view of me. The men all faltered and one fell aside, showing me off for the world to see. I blinked up at the teen as he looked down at me, guilt swirling in his eyes.

“That’s no good. My countrymen are in the wrong this time.” He frowned, crossing his arms. “Agni! Side with the kid.” He ordered. Within seconds, all the men were knocked out cold and I was freed from their grasp. I sniffled as I backed away from the pile of unconscious men. Turning around, I locked gazes with Ciel, and without any hesitation, I ran to him.

He gasped as I slammed against his chest, grabbing a hold of his navy blue jacket as I nuzzled into him. I felt his warm breath on my head as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. “Ciel.” I whimpered, my heart still stuttering from when I was afraid. I felt him sigh and his grip tightened around me. I inhale quickly and flinch away in pain, leaving his warm embrace.

I rested a gentle hand on the side where I felt the cracked rib and grimaced at the tender flesh. I felt Ciel’s gaze on me as Sebastian gently poked and prodded where I had been hit. “It seems that your rib may be broken, Bambi.” The demon tutted. I sighed at the information. _Why does this always happen to me?_

*********

“Welcome home!” Finny’s voice made me smile as I yawned softly at the lateness of the hour. “I’ll never get any peace if I’m called to London for every little thing.” Ciel muttered after Sebastian had taken off his coat, revealing the forest green outfit underneath.

I blinked tiredly and rubbed my eyes childishly to try and stay awake. The broken rib was echoing in pain, as if trying to remind me of the ordeal we had went through today. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and look to see who it belonged to. Ciel looked down at me, concern swimming in his gaze.

The front door to the townhouse opened up to reveal Lau. “My lord, you really are here!” He smiled. “You’re just dropping in unannounced?! How often have I told you to at least send a note before you visit?!” I let out a quiet giggle at Ciel’s ranting.

“As we have a guest, why don’t I serve tea?” Sebastian suggested, a sarcastic smile on his face. “Might as well.” Ciel frowned, his hand on his head as he sighed. “I’d rather have chai than English tea.” I blinked at the familiar voice. “Might as well--” Ciel stopped speaking when he realized what had been said and turned his attention to the front door. The two Indian men who had helped us before were standing there, smiling at us. I blinked at them. _This. Not good._

**Ciel’s PoV-**

“Wh-Wha-” I stutter, at a loss for words. “I don’t think they’ll appreciate your lie, Ciel.” I heard Bambi mutter lowly to me, making sure I was the only one who would hear her. I blinked at her words, remembering what I had called her earlier. That word had been running around in my head all day. It just sounded….right. I sigh quietly, looking down towards the violet eyed girl beside me.  _Part of me wishes it wasn't a lie._


	19. 13.2

**Bambi’s PoV-**

“Oh, I met them on a street corner. They said they wanted to see you.” Lau explained, gesturing towards the two men who had helped us earlier. I frowned at his reasoning. _What if they had intended to do Ciel harm? How could Lau possibly know what they wanted with Ciel?_ I shook my head lightly at robe wearing air head.

“What are _you_ doing here?!” Ciel demanded, a scowl growing on his face. Agni closed the door behind his master as the teen waltzed in, a happy smile on his face. His purple bangs hung down low, almost covering his eyes as he set his gaze on Ciel. “Why, we’re acquaintances now. Have you forgotten already?” He said, starting towards Ciel.

“‘Acquaintances’?” Ciel frowned, his sapphire orb narrowing into a glare. The older boy’s hazel eyes landed on me, a smirk growing on his face. “And I saved her, too.” He stated, walking past me. I stiffened, feeling my rib screaming in pain as a reminder. A growl rose to my throat and I whipped around to face the boy. “‘Saved’?!” I snarled out, my eyes flashing blue. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced over to see Ciel looking at me. The expression in his eye silently telling me to calm down.

“In India, it’s the common practice to invite your savior home and entertain him. Is it the British way to kick one’s savior out into the cold?” The boy continued up the stairs as he snarkily questioned customs. I gritted my teeth together, panting from the anger and pain.

“Bambi, go into the kitchen. Mey-Rin will see to your wounds.” Ciel’s soft voice reached my ears, snapping me out of my revere. I sighed, my shoulders dropping, and nodded to the earl.

I wasn’t particularly over what he had done, but I’m definitely not as angry as I was at him. _At least not until he messes up again and makes me even angrier_. I scoff silently at the thought.

*********

“Mey-Rin, please! I can take care of it myself!” I begged the older girl to let me tend to my own wounds. It became quickly apparent that she was as stubborn as a bull. “The young master told me to help you, he did!” She frowned, pulling at my dress. “Mey-Rin, nothing’s bleeding, I swear!” I tried to escape her grip. I didn’t want her to see _them_.

I finally managed to pull away from her iron-clad grip and back away into the corner. I hugged myself as Mey-Rin stood up straighter and took careful steps towards me. “What’s the matter. Bambi?” She asked, her voice soothing. I looked up to face her before sighing and taking a seat at the table in front of us. She took the one opposite of me. “It’s just something the young master said.” I muttered, chancing a glance up to see her. She nodded for me to continue on.

“When I was attacked by that group today, he had come to try and save me. Before he had the chance to, that boy and his butler appeared. Originally, he had sided with his ‘countymen’ as he called them. He hadn’t exactly seen what they were doing, just that Ciel and Sebastian were about to fight them.” Mey-Rin had a frown on her face as I spoke.

“Ciel had said, ‘Your ‘countrymen’ attacked my’ and trailed off, not finishing his sentence. But then the boy questioned him, asking what they attacked.” I bit my lip, playing with the sleeve of my dress as I stopped talking.

“What did he say, Bambi?” Mey-Rin asked, leaning forward as if she was excited. Her hands rested on either side of her face, elbows on the tabletop, a large grin on her face. “He called me his fiancé…” I whispered, looking down at the table. Mey-Rin gasped and I looked up, alarmed.

“Ciambi is real.” She whispered, awed. I furrowed my brow and wrinkled my nose. “What?” I questioned. She froze and laughed nervously. “N-Nothing. Forget I said anything!” I nod my head slowly, staring at the strange girl. “Sorry, I guess I don’t know what to do…” I pouted.

“Don’t know what to do about what?” Ciel’s voice made me freeze and we both shot up and out of our seats. Mey-Rin’s chair tipped and tumbled down to the ground, crashing into the floor with a harsh clang. I flinched at the noise.

Ciel sighed and shook his head and Mey-Rin apologized profusely. “Mey-Rin.” His tone silenced her in a heartbeat. “Yes, young master?” She gulped. “Did you help Bambi?” He asked, his gaze landing on my stiff form. “Well…” She started, her voice wavering. Ciel huffed out a heavy breath and he closed his eye before reopening it, turning to me. Now it was my turn to gulp. “Mey-Rin, go find the others.” The flustered maid scrambled to run out the door, rushing down the hall to where I presumed Finny and the rest were, leaving me with Ciel.

“Come along, Bambi.” Ciel ordered, walking out the door. I stood there a second longer, a frown growing on my face. “Woof.” I mocked, following him out the door.

*********

Ciel had made me change into my night clothes and help him into his night clothes as well. It wasn’t as awkward as the other times, seeing as I had gotten somewhat used to it.

Currently, I was sitting on Ciel’s bed in his room, per his orders, as he paced in front of me. “I’ll be fine, master, it’s--” Ciel cut me off with a harsh glare, making my eyes widen. For once, I felt _afraid_ of him.

Ciel must have seen the look in my eyes, because his glare softened and he shook his head. The young earl padded over and sat beside me, staring at his feet as they dangled over the side of the large bed. “Don’t run off like that again.” Ciel murmured, his eyes raising up to look at me. What looked to be fear and sadness swirled in his eyes, and it made my heart crack to see Ciel so vulnerable.

In an instinctual move, I lean over and hug Ciel. _Why can’t I stay mad at him?_ I let out a silent sigh at the thought as I feel Ciel hesitantly lift his arms and wrap them around my waist. I felt my face heat up as he nuzzled into my neck. His grip around me tightened and I pull back with a pained hiss.

Ciel immediately lets go and his eyes widen in alarm as he looks at me. “Are you alright?” He asks, worried. “I-I’ll be fine. It’s nothing.” I forced out, feeling tears brimming my eyes. He frowns and stands up, glaring down at me. “Up.” He orders. I narrow my eyes dangerously at the boy, but nevertheless, follow his order. “Turn. Around.” He says through clenched teeth. With a stiff form, I turn to face the wall as he walked up to me. If possible, I stiffened even more as I felt his hand gently rest on my back.

When I felt him begin to undo the strings on my nightgown, I whipped around and grabbed his hand, my violet gaze narrowing into a frigid blue glare. Ciel looked into my eyes, his cerulean gaze soft. “Trust me.” Those two words. Those two words was all it took for me to let go of his hand. I have no clue why I trusted him this much, but I did.

I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lip as he began to untie the strings once again. Thought of how inappropriate this was drifted to the front of my head, but I knew Ciel only wished to see the extent of my injury. Rolling my eyes, I took in a deep breath, letting the last of my energy build up within me. As easily as blinking, I forced the energy into the broken bone, making it mend perfectly within seconds. I felt the room spin and became light headed when I opened my eyes. _I shouldn’t have done that._ I thought, instantly regretting my actions.

Ciel had finished undoing the strings and I felt the dress fall down from my shoulders before being stopped by my arms, which rested under my breast. I pushed the front back up to cover my front and nearly smacked my forehead as I heard Ciel gasp.

Ciel was staring at precisely what I didn’t want Mey-Rin, or anyone else for that matter, to see. My scars.

They littered my body. Some longer than others. Some thicker than others. Along my shoulders were circular scars,  six of them were scattered on each shoulder. Running down my back was a series of long gashes, some crossing over each other. However, the worst looking one was probably the biggest one I had. It was several inches thick and ran the length of my spine. Looking at these, it seemed like the branding on my side was nothing compared to them.

“What happened?” Ciel’s voice was quiet as he spoke, making me frown. I hated that tone. Despised it. I heard it somewhere before, that one and those words put together. I just couldn’t remember where. “I can’t remember.” I replied, telling the truth. “Part of your missing past?” Ciel guessed. I nodded.

He ran his finger down the longest scar on my back, sending shivers down my spine. He pulled back before gently running his fingers across where my broken rib was. I smiled proudly as he watched the bruises fade away back into my skin. “What the…” He gasped, pressing his fingers into my side. I grin and reach around my back, tying up my nightgown once again.

Once I was finished, I turned around to face him smiling at his shocked face. “How did you…” I giggled at the befuddled earl. “My little secret.” Ciel rolled his eyes at me, making me laugh even more.

*********

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping. I, however, couldn’t rest. Something bad was coming. I could feel it in the air. A sense of foreboding followed me wherever I went, and it seemed like there was nothing I could do to escape it.

A scream tore through the manor, making my heart freeze. _It sounded like it came from Ciel’s room_. That thought was all it took for me to rush up the stairs and into Ciel’s room. As I opened the door into his chambers, I look around for any sign of danger, only to find none. I turn my gaze onto the sleeping boy only to find him tossing and turning in his sleep. _It was just a nightmare_. I sighed, relieved he wasn’t being attacked. At least not physically.

I quietly walked over to Ciel, who was still locked in his nightmare as he tried to fight off some invisible monster. As I approached his bed, I sat down on it, reaching over to wake up Ciel. Before my hand even neared him, he shot up.

**“BAMBI, NO!”**

His cry made me reel back in shock as he sat up, his cobalt eyes open wide in fear. His breath came in harsh pants as his chest heaved up and down. “Ciel, hey, calm down.” I said, reaching out to him. His gaze snapped to me, still wide and terrified. Before I could react, his arms were around me, pulling me into his chest. I wrap my arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly as he held onto me. _It’s strange to see him like this. It seems like I’m the only one who does. Perhaps I catch him at the times it all becomes too much for him…_

I shove the thought into the back of my mind as I heard the earl begin to speak. “You’re here.” He whispered, almost non-believing. “Of course I’m here. I won’t leave you, Ciel.” I say, watching as he pulls away from me, his gaze narrowed as he looked into my eye.

“Promise me.” He demanded. I blinked at the sudden order. “What?” I questioned. “Promise me you won’t leave my side.” My eyes widened as a memory flashed through my mind.

**“Promise me.” He said, glaring at me. Tears ran down his face and he sniffled as he kept a tight grip on my arms. “What?” I asked, concern for the boy in front of me rising. “Promise me you won’t leave me side. Promise you won’t run away or--or be taken away from me. Promise you’ll love me forever!” He cried, tears cascading down his face. My heart twinged painfully in my chest as I looked at him.**

**I reached up and wiped his tears away, a soft smile growing on my face. “I promise.” I whispered, watching as a watery smile appeared on his face.**

I look up at Ciel, who was staring down at me. A small trail of tears ran down his face, making my eyes widen. He didn’t seem to notice that he was crying. That, or he didn’t care at the moment. I raise my hand up and gently wipe away the tears running down his face. I gave him a tender smile as his watery gaze lifted up to meet my eyes. “I promise.”


End file.
